Rayo de luna
by bruxi
Summary: No entendía por qué estaba allí. ¡Había desobedecido! Pero cuando los ojos negros se cruzaban con los azules, todo perdía sentido para él. El cuerpo se le tensaba, empezaba a sudar, las manos le temblaban y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que le iba a explotar. Era el calor, se decía, solo el calor de aquella época del año. "Sigue mintiéndote y tal vez te lo creas".
1. Prólogo

**¡YAHOI!**

**Por favor, matadme.**

**No, en serio: matadme.**

**Estoy a punto de volverme loca porque tengo ochocientas mil ideas en la cabeza y otras tantas por hacer que no me dejan el tiempo que me gustaría para escribir. Para colmo ando resfriada y eso me provoca un malestar horrible en todo el cuerpo.**

**Pero no pude resistirme a publicar este prólogo de una nueva historia que vino a mí en una de las tantas noches en que tardé mucho en conciliar el sueño. Deseo que la disfrutéis.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Oh, sí, antes de empezar...**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

1\. Lenguaje soez.

2\. Sexo explícito en futuros capítulos.

3\. Violencia también en futuros capítulos.

**Leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad y, por favor, leeros también las notas de autor. Que para algo las pongo...**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

―¿Ya has pensado en qué facultad de medicina te vas a matricular?―Sarada detuvo la cuchara llena de cereales con leche y levantó la mirada por encima de sus gafas para mirar a su madre, quién revisaba el correo despreocupadamente delante de ella, ya perfectamente vestida para ir a trabajar.

Sarada se obligó a respirar hondo y a dejar la cuchara con cuidado de vuelta en el cuenco que contenía su desayuno, con tranquilidad.

―Aún acabamos de terminar la segunda evaluación―dijo, en un tono carente de toda emoción―. Tengo tiempo de pensarlo. ―La hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes alzó las cejas y la miró.

Exhaló un sonoro suspiro mientras dejaba el montoncito de cartas sobre la isla de la cocina, clavando su mirada en la desgarbada adolescente que era sangre de su sangre.

―Sarada, no todas ofrecen lo mismo y depende de la especialidad que escojas… ―Sarada resopló y su progenitora frunció el ceño―. Estamos hablando de tu futuro, jovencita―adoptó un tono grave―. No puedes ser irresponsable con algo así. ―Sarada se mordió la lengua, conteniendo así la réplica que quiso soltarle a su madre.

Si le decía lo que quería, que ella no quería estudiar medicina, solo daría pie a una discusión que ya habían tenido cientos de veces antes, donde ninguna había logrado que la otra diera su brazo a torcer. Desde que hacía dos años en el test de aptitud le había salido que ella sería una perfecta médico en el futuro, su madre se había entusiasmado y había dado por hecho que eso era lo que quería.

―Lo miraré―masculló, sin prometerle realmente que lo haría.

―Sarada…

―¡Ya he dicho que lo miraré, maldita sea!―estalló; vio que su madre se había quedado ligeramente aturdida ante su grito inesperado.

No había podido evitarlo, a pesar de que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas.

Vio como su madre se enderezaba en toda su altura y le lanzaba una de sus miradas de reproche. Abrió la boca, seguramente dispuesta a sermonearla, pero entonces su teléfono móvil y, tras dudar unos segundos, Sarada vio con alivio como se daba la vuelta y agarraba el bendito aparato para contestar la llamada.

Sarada rezó para que fuera alguien del hospital solicitando la presencia de su progenitora para alguna emergencia. Pidió perdón en su mente por desear el mal de alguien más solo para poder librarse ella de la asfixiante y controladora presencia de su madre.

―Me tengo que ir―la oyó decir. Sarada evitó suspirar de alivio, sabiendo que aquello molestaría a su madre―. Al parecer ha habido un accidente en la autopista, muchos heridos… ―Sarada asintió, volviendo la atención a la masa de leche y trigo en que se había convertido su desayuno―. Sarada―levantó la vista lo suficiente para prestarle atención a sus siguientes palabras―seguiremos con esta conversación cuando regrese. ¿De acuerdo? Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti… ―El móvil volvió a sonar y Sarada vio a su madre contestar por segunda vez mientras trataba de ponerse el abrigo, los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda.

Se estremeció cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió dejando pasar el gélido aire primaveral del exterior. Estuvo atenta a las pisadas de su madre en el exterior y, cuando dejó de oír el crujido de sus botas sobre la nieve fue que se relajó sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

Miró para el techo, con el ceño fruncido, repasando en su mente las palabras de su madre. Sí, Sarada sabía que ella solo se preocupaba por ella. Podía entender eso, era su madre, al fin y al cabo, y eso hacían las madres.

Pero en su caso… Sakura Haruno lo llevaba al extremo. Era controladora, dominante, con un genio de los mil demonios y que no admitía que le llevase la contraria. Apenas tenía amigos por el constante escrutinio de su madre hacia cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado y, los pocos que tenía, no vivían en la ciudad, sino en Konoha, un pueblo a varios kilómetros de allí, donde también residía… su padre.

Pensar en su progenitor la animó un poco. Sasuke Uchiha era igual de protector con ella que su madre, pero en el buen sentido. No estaba constantemente acechándola ni exigiéndole explicaciones. Era un hombre de pocas palabras y desconfiado al extremo, pero siempre que iba a visitarlo la dejaba campar a sus anchas por el pueblo, con el resto de sus amigos.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho al pensar en que no podría ir a visitarlo en la semana de vacaciones, como había esperado. Como sus padres vivían separados desde que ella tenía memoria para recordar, Sarada iba a verlo en vacaciones y un fin de semana al mes. No obstante, hacía dos días la había llamado y le había informado, en un tono totalmente frío e impersonal, que lo sentía mucho, pero que no iba a estar disponible durante las vacaciones de primavera para recibirla en su casa y mucho menos para estar pendiente de ella.

Sarada había intentado razonar con él, diciéndole que ya era mayorcita y que ni se enteraría de que estaba, que podía incluso manejarse sola si es que él iba a estar ausente la mayor parte del día. Y cuando él no quiso atender a razones, había pasado a suplicarle e, incluso, había soltado un par de sollozos por teléfono con los que, si bien consiguió hacerlo vacilar, al final le había dado un no rotundo, colgando acto seguido para que ella no pudiera seguir coaccionándolo.

Lo llamó varias veces después de eso y el día siguiente en sus ratos libres, pero no le cogió y, en algún punto, debió apagar el teléfono, porque le dio apagado o fuera de cobertura. Fue cuando se rindió, altamente decepcionada. El tiempo que podía pasar con su padre era escaso; y que él lo hubiese reducido aún más por vete tú a saber qué la irritaba y la entristecía a partes iguales.

Su padre siempre la comprendía y podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, aunque mayormente ella hablaba y él escuchaba, contestándole solo cuando tenía algo que decirle. Sonrió al recordar que, en su décimo sexto cumpleaños, le había dado a espaldas de su madre una caja de condones. No le dijo nada ni le dio la tan manida charla; con un simple gesto se lo dijo todo.

Pensar en ello desató las emociones nuevamente en su interior. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de suplicarle que por favor la llevara a vivir con él… Konoha siempre le había gustado. Había vivido allí hasta que, a los doce años, su madre encontró un trabajo mejor en la ciudad y se habían mudado. Había armado la pataleta de su vida, negándose a abandonar a sus abuelos, a sus amigos, a su padre, a sus tíos, a su primer amor…

Un ruido sordo proveniente del jardín la asustó. Se levantó de la banqueta y fue a ver qué había sido eso. Apartó la cortina y bufó al ver que tan solo había sido el cartero, quien había cerrado el buzón con demasiada fuerza. Tal vez, él también tuviera un mal día…

Se giró nuevamente, pensando en cómo podría pasar el rato. Las ganas de llamar a su padre para pedirle una vez más que la llevara con él durante esa semana se le hicieron incontenibles, pero logró sobreponerse. No volvería a llorar como un bebé. Estaba segura de que su padre tenía una buena razón para no haberle permitido ir de esta vez. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… quería verlo y hablar con él, desahogarse con él…

Su vista se fijó en el cuenco que había al lado de la entrada, donde su juego de llaves de casa junto con las del coche de su madre destellaban a la luz de la mañana que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Su madre tenía coche, sin embargo, odiaba conducir. Prefería tomar un taxi y así librarse del engorro de buscar aparcamiento. Además, tenía lógica que no se hubiera llevado el coche. Si había habido un accidente en la autopista el paso estaría restringido.

Se dio la vuelta, para dejar de mirar a los tentadores objetos metálicos, debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y su ansia por rebelarse un poco. ¿Qué mal podría hacer una pequeña visita a la casa de su padre? Konoha no quedaba muy lejos… dos horas… dos horas y media… tres, si había mucho tráfico o si te metías por carreteras secundarias. Algo que haría una persona sensata si por la autopista no se podía ir…

Respiró hondo, levantó la cabeza al techo y asintió para sí misma, decidida. Estaría de vuelta antes de que su madre regresara y se llevaría el móvil y un cargador por si la llamaba, para poder cogerlo y decirle que estaba de lo más aburrida en casa. Probablemente su padre se enfadaría en cuanto la viera llegar sola, pero… ya estaría allí. Y después seguramente él insistiría en traerla de vuelta, previo aviso a su madre por su pequeña travesura.

La castigaría, pero… no tendría mucho efecto en ella. No tenía amigos, no salía, no era una asidua del móvil, de la televisión o de los videojuegos. Lo único que conseguía acaparar su atención eran los libros, y dudaba mucho que su madre le prohibiera leer, siendo la gran defensora del conocimiento que era, como una de las mayores formas que tenían las mujeres de empoderarse y salir adelante en aquel mundo de mierda.

Cogió sus prendas de abrigo, agarró ambos juegos de llaves (el de casa y el del coche) y salió, cerrando la puerta y echando la llave. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle, sonriendo aliviada al ver que no había vecinos cotillas espiándola. Se apresuró a entrar en el garaje y a meterse en el coche. Metió la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor, riendo feliz al oírlo rugir.

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y maniobró hasta salir a la carretera. Luego, pisó el acelerador y poco a poco se fue alejando de su casa para ponerse en marcha.

Sonrió, pensando en la cara de sorpresa que pondría su padre al verla, pero también en el abrazo que le daría, apretándola fuertemente contra su delgado y fuerte cuerpo. Un cosquilleo le subió por todo el cuerpo al pensarlo. No solo su padre se alegraría de verla, estaba segura. Sus abuelos montarían una fiesta, sus tíos la recibirían con los brazos abiertos y sus amigos la achucharían en corro, como solían hacer cada vez que alguno regresaba tras un tiempo fuera.

Sin embargo, Sarada Uchiha no podía sospechar que, lejos de ser los demás los sorprendidos, la que se llevaría la sorpresa iba a ser ella.

Su vida no volvería a ser igual en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de los territorios de Konoha.

Solo que ella todavía no lo sabía.

**Fin Prólogo**

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es pequeño, pero es algo para abrir boca. Como ya pone en la descripción del fanfic, la pareja principal es BoruSara, pero va a haber también mucho NaruHina y mucho SasuSaku. Será la primera vez que haga algo de _Naruto_ fuera del NaruHina, así que estoy aterrada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.**

**Por favor, decidme en los reviews lo que os ha parecido y si tenéis ganas de más. Intentaré hoy, más tarde, subir el primer capítulo. No prometo nada, porque ahora por la mañana tengo que ir a hacer recados y por la tarde tengo a los dos niños y por la noche estoy tan reventada que apenas mi cerebro funciona para lo básico.**

**Otra cosita antes de que os lancéis a mi yugular: esta historia será descontinuada. **

**E****s decir: como es algo que me surgió espontáneamente y que no tenía para nada planeado escribir, apenas tengo escrito este prólogo y poco más, por lo que las actualizaciones serán irregulares y dependerá de las ganas y el tiempo que tenga para escribir. Aunque tengo ratos libres no siempre me es suficiente para abrir el word y plasmar mis ideas o, simplemente, no me apetece.**

**A eso sumadle que estoy mala y que apenas puedo conmigo misma. Me da una pereza tener que salir después... pero una pereza...**

**En fin, nada más. Solo quería haceros saber lo que hay y lo que podéis esperar de esta nueva historia.**

**Ea, ahora sí: ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. 1 ¡Sorpresa!

**¡YAHOI! Al fin, después de casi 24h, ff me ha dejado subir el capítulo. Juro que intenté actualizar ayer, tal y como os había dicho, pero la página se puso tonta y no hubo tu tía. Y hoy por la mañana tres cuartos de lo mismo...**

**Ea, que al parecer ya está arreglado el bug, el problema o lo que fuese y aquí tenéis el primer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asimismo, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyô Kodachi y Mikio Ikemoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

Se sumergió de golpe en las frías y transparentes aguas del río, a pocos metros de la cabaña donde se había recluido durante aquella infernal semana. La chica que lo acompañaba, una de sus amigas de la infancia, no había querido salir a despejarse, a pesar de que se lo ofreció, más por cortesía que por querer realmente su compañía.

Necesitaba unos minutos a solas, mientras el calor que le recorría el cuerpo estuviese aplacado. En cuanto la temperatura corporal se le elevase de nuevo hasta el punto en que las gélidas aguas en las que se encontraba sumergido no serían capaces de contenerla, tendría que volver dentro para volver a saciarse.

Era un maldito ciclo sin fin que lo traía loco desde el año pasado, cuando había alcanzado aquel punto de madurez, sobre todo porque él hubiera querido pasar aquella época con alguien en concreto y no con la joven que lo esperaba en la cabaña, con el cuerpo desnudo y saciado estirado sobre los sacos de dormir.

Gimió, frustrado, al notar que su miembro volvía a endurecerse. Envidió a sus padres una vez más, por poder pasar aquel infernal calor con la persona amada en vez de con la primera persona que les pasara por delante.

Salió del río, sacudiendo su cabellera rubia para deshacerse de las gotas heladas que permanecían entre los encrespados mechones de su cabello. El miembro volvió a latirle, demandando atención; y él volvió a gemir, llevando la mano hasta aquel órgano enteramente masculino, agarrándolo de la base y acariciándolo un par de veces, como para comprobar su resistencia. Si podía retrasarlo un par de horas más…

Pero su segunda cabeza no pareció conforme con su pensamiento, porque volvió a latir e incluso se hinchó un poco más, en protesta por su clara intención de ignorarlo.

―¡Maldita sea!―exclamó, soltando su mano y apretándola en un puño.

―¿Boruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?―Desde el interior de la cabaña, la voz de Sumire lo hizo hacer una mueca―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?―Su tono divertido teñido de descarada coquetería provocó que apretara los dientes.

―¡Ahora voy! ¡No salgas!―Se dio la vuelta y se sumergió una vez más en el río, mientras a su fino oído llegaba el suspiro resignado que daba la chica.

No es que la odiara, era una de sus mejores amigas, la delegada de su curso, nada menos. Era una buena chica, dulce y sensible, dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás. En algunas cosas, le recordaba a su madre, siempre solícita y comprensiva, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Sabía lo que ella buscaba de él… bueno, lo que todas las demás chicas de Konoha buscaban de él. Era el hijo de la persona más importante por allí, su madre provenía de una buena familia y no es que estuviera forrados, pero tampoco vivían mal.

Salió del río nuevamente, sin molestarse esta vez en sacudirse el agua que le escurría a chorros por el cuerpo. El calor había comenzado a quemarle las entrañas una vez más, así que tenía que volver a la cabaña para desfogarse, deseando que, cuando lo hiciera, no fuera Sumire la que estuviera tumbada sobre los sacos, sino alguien muy distinto, alguien que lo retaría con la mirada, que sonreiría con ligera arrogancia pero tímida al mismo tiempo, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Se le retorció el estómago al recordar que ya ni siquiera podía verla en clase o paseando por el pueblo con su padre. Que ya no iba a casa a estudiar ni a pasar el rato y que no podía hacerla rabiar para tener una buena discusión que le levantara el ánimo.

Se había ido, su madre se la había llevado hacía ya cinco largos años… casi seis. Él no lo entendió en aquel momento, no entendió porqué la tía Sakura se la quería llevar, alejarla de Konoha. Recordó también que sus padres intentaron convencerla y los señores Haruno, los padres de la tía Sakura, habían llorado y suplicado.

No fue hasta el año pasado que volvió a verla en las vacaciones y él alcanzó la madurez que lo entendió.

Porque Sarada no era como ellos… no al cien por cien, al menos. Pero si a aquellas alturas aún no había mostrado signos de cambiar entonces seguramente ya no lo haría nunca.

Resopló, viendo que en sus distraídos pensamientos había llegado a la puerta de la caballa. Echó un último vistazo al cielo despejado, donde el sol brillaba pero apenas se sentía su calor natural. No. Era otro tipo de calor el que lo quemaba por dentro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento, centrándose solo en las necesidades físicas que ahora clamaban por ser atendidas cuanto antes. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando fuerte, llenándose los pulmones de la delicada esencia femenina que salía de la cabaña.

Pero justo en ese momento el viento cambió de dirección, trayéndole un olor tenue, pero familiar. Extremadamente familiar. Frunció el ceño al sentir aquel aroma penetrar en su organismo, lentamente. La bruma de deseo que lo envolvía se disolvió un tanto, dejándolo analizar aquel olor tan conocido.

Olía bien… más que bien… era un olor con el que había soñado durante el último año, un olor que buscaba cada vez que las vacaciones comenzaban, sabiendo que ella llegaría para visitar a su padre de un momento a otro…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su mano congelada sobre la madera de la puerta de la cabaña. No podía ser… ¿o sí? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Era imposible! ¡El tío Sasuke la había llamado y le había dicho que no podía ir aquella semana! ¡Que tenía asuntos que atender!

Guiado por un impulso, se alejó un tanto de la cabaña en la dirección de la que provenía aquel aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte, consiguiendo ignorar también la dura rigidez de su miembro. Necesitaba comprobarlo… seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero…

Se plantó sobre sus talones y echando la cabeza hacia atrás volvió a inhalar con fuerza, buscando, rastreando. Volvió a sentir su olor y su estúpido corazón palpitó, emocionado, al tiempo que algo se revolvía dentro de él. A duras penas consiguió mantener el control para no aullar y salir corriendo en pos de la dueña de tan deliciosa esencia.

Desde detrás de él le llegó la voz amortiguada de Sumire, pero la ignoró, concentrándose en sentir más y más del olor que tenía a su cuerpo tenso y a su vello erizado.

Gruñó cuando sintió como el aroma que tanto amaba era recubierto de pronto por otros dos olores, desconocidos. Apretó los dientes al distinguir el olor a deseo masculino, como el que él sentía en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos, la furia sustituyendo ahora a la necesidad. Aquellos dos olores habían rodeado al femenino. Miró en la dirección de la que venía el viento y entrecerró los ojos.

El bosque se extendía a todo lo largo y ancho. Sin embargo, no creía que ella se hubiera adentrado en él. No era una chica impulsiva o inconsciente, sino todo lo contrario. De hecho, le sorprendía enormemente darse cuenta de que, pese a la prohibición de su padre, hubiera decidido hacer oídos sordos y venir igual a Konoha. Eso le daba como única opción la carretera.

El pánico se instaló en su interior al darse cuenta de lo que aquello podía significar. Y no era nada bueno. Corrió de vuelta a la cabaña, entrando en la misma como una tromba. Sumire lo miró sorprendida y se incorporó, dejando que sus pechos desnudos cayeran de forma sensual.

Le sorprendió aún más que Boruto la ignorara y se dedicara a buscar entre sus desordenadas ropas. Podía ver su miembro duro e hinchado, clamando por atención.

―¿Boruto…?

―Tengo que irme. Emergencia. ¿Te has traído tu vibrador?―Sumire parpadeó, confusa, intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus propias entrañas ardían por tenerlo a él en su interior, empujando duro y profundo hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

―¿Qué…

―¿Te lo has traído sí o no?―Sumire lo observó, analizando sus gestos y su mirada, mientras extraía un pantalón de chándal y se lo enrollaba en la pierna. Inteligente, pensó Sumire. Así no se rompería cuando cambiara.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que sí, él se iba a marchar y a dejarla sola. No se molestó. Debía de ser algo realmente importante para que él decidiera ignorar el deseo que lo acuciaba.

―Sí, claro. A veces me entran ganas cuando estás durmiendo, ya sabes… ―Boruto asintió.

―Bien. Me voy. No le digas a nadie. Volveré en cuanto pueda. ―O en cuanto hubiera cometido un asesinato, pensó.

Porque en cuanto la encontrara le retorcería el cuello por haber sido tan imprudente de ignorar la advertencia de su padre de no acercarse a Konoha.

Salió al frío exterior nuevamente y echó a correr, sintiendo la nieve bajo sus pies descalzos. El corazón comenzó a latirle cada vez más rápido, la adrenalina apoderándose de su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, liberando al fin el torrente de poder que lo recorría.

Sus huesos estallaron y sus músculos se volvieron más flexibles. Su nariz se alargó y sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras.

Pronto ya no quedaba nada del adolescente rubio desgreñado con piel pálida y ojos azules.

Tan solo un lobo que corría por el bosque en busca de su compañera.

Aun si ella no era consciente de ese hecho… todavía.

* * *

―¡Oh, venga ya!―Sarada golpeó el volante del coche, frustrada.

El motor había empezado a hacer un ruido extraño hacía un par de kilómetros, pero lo había ignorado, con la esperanza de que el cacharro le aguantara hasta llegar a Konoha. No faltaba más de media hora para llegar y no había ningún taller o gasolinera a la vista. La última la había pasado hacía una hora y poco, y no iba a dar vuelta. Se negaba.

Pero el vehículo había decidido hacer oídos sordos a sus súplicas y a sus amenazas de convertirlo en chatarra para repuestos si no hacía un último esfuerzo, y finalmente se había parado en mitad de la nada.

Porque ahí era donde estaba: en mitad de la nada. No había absolutamente nada ni nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda, más que un denso bosque que lo rodeaba todo. Sarada sabía que en aquel bosque había cabañas que los leñadores, los guardas forestales y los excursionistas con permiso para visitar esas tierras utilizaban para resguardarse cuando hacía mal tiempo o para pasar la noche o para esperar en un punto fijo si es que se perdían, cosa que solía pasar bastante a menudo.

Pateó la puerta, iracunda, para abrirla. Agarró su abrigo y su gorro antes de salir para ponérselo y protegerse así de las bajas temperaturas del año. No era una experta en mecánica de coches, pero se había estudiado de cabo a rabo el manual del coche cuando su madre lo había comprado e incluso se había empapado de la parte mecánica que entraba en el examen de conducir. Si era una avería sencilla estaba segura de que podría solucionarlo.

Abrió el maletero y se puso el chaleco reflectante por encima del abrigo, para que, en caso improbable de que algún otro conductor pasara por allí la viera de lejos y no la atropellara. Agarró también una linterna que ella había guardado allí hacía tiempo, comprobando aliviada que todavía funcionaba. Caminó ahora hasta la parte delantera del coche y levantó el capó, sujetando la linterna entre los dientes para fijar la plancha de metal y que no se le cayera encima cuando se asomara al motor.

Escudriñó el oscuro interior del mismo, buscando cables sueltos o alguna pieza fuera de lugar. Incluso rezó cuando comprobó el aceite, para que fuera eso lo que lo había hecho pararse. Gasolina todavía quedaba medio depósito, así que no podía ser eso porque, además, había echado un poco en su última parada, en caso de que sus cálculos estuvieran errados y lo que había no le diera para llegar a su destino.

El sonido de un claxon la sobresaltó y se asomó por encima del abierto capó. Frunció el ceño al ver una camioneta más que reluciente. Excursionistas modernos, niños de ciudad que venían a hacer senderismo pensando que sería pan comido.

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadada por juzgarlos tan de buenas a primeras. Solo era la frustración que la comía por dentro.

―Eh, chica, ¿te encuentras bien?―Sarada respiró hondo y asintió.

―Sí, estoy bien. Mi coche ha hecho un ruido raro y se ha parado de repente. Estaba mirando a ver qué había sido―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo dar a entender que no era la primera vez que le ocurría y que podía apañárselas perfectamente ella solita.

―¿Necesitas una mano?―Antes de que pudiera responder, los dos ocupantes habían bajado y caminaban hacia ella.

Sarada retrocedió por instinto. Eran dos chicos, jóvenes, universitarios. Los dos sonreían con amabilidad y Sarada bajó un poco la guardia. Era innegable que necesitaba ayuda y, aunque raras veces la pedía por orgullo, en esos momentos tampoco quería quedar tirada en medio quién sabe dónde.

―Gracias. ―Se apartó un tanto, aferrando la linterna con fuerza, en caso de que tuviera que utilizarla como arma.

No se fiaba un pelo de los desconocidos amables. Todos los días aparecían en las noticias casos de chicas y mujeres encontradas muertas tras haber sido violadas. Su madre también le daba el discurso de la seguridad, como lo llamaba ella, mínimo dos veces al mes. Y su padre la había instruido en defensa personal. De hecho, había acudido a clases cuando era pequeña, pero en cuanto se mudó a la ciudad su madre había decidido no apuntarla. Total, le dijo, no había nada que un buen golpe en una zona sensible no arreglara.

Menos la estupidez, claro.

―Hum… parece que hay algo mal con esto de aquí… mira, ven. ―Con cautela, Sarada se acercó nuevamente a los chicos y se asomó, apuntando su propia linterna al interior del capó.

Sintió como ambos se pegaban a ella, uno a cada lado, y como una mano traviesa rozó como por casualidad su pecho al levantarla su dueño para señalar algo dentro del motor.

―Mira, ¿ves? Esto está suelto… ―Otra mano rozó su pierna.

Sarada apretó la mandíbula, apretando con más fuerza la linterna, preparándose para asestar un buen golpe en la cabeza a uno de ellos. Sabía que no tendría posibilidades, porque aunque pudiera noquear a uno―tenía bastante fuerza bruta―aún le quedaba el otro. Y si la inmovilizaba contra el suelo o contra el coche…

Un aullido rasgó el aire y los dos chicos respingaron, volviéndose con miedo hacia el denso bosque que los rodeaba.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?―Sarada aprovechó el desconcierto de sus acompañantes para escabullirse y alejarse de ellos.

―Uh… esto… gracias. Ahora que sé cuál es el problema, puedo arreglarlo. ―Ellos se volvieron a mirarla.

―Oh, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte. Dudo que tengas herramientas…

―… O que sepas utilizarlas, dulzura. ―Sarada volvió a estremecerse.

La amabilidad había desaparecido de sus rostros al ver que ella se les había escapado. Iban a ser más agresivos, pudo verlo en sus miradas y en su andar de depredadores hacia ella. Retrocedió, ahora asustada. Intentó que el pánico no la dominase, tenía una linterna, sabía defenderse, no era una damisela en apuros que necesitase protección…

Antes de poder decir o hacer nada más, una alta figura medio desnuda surgió de entre los árboles del bosque. Un borrón blanco y amarillo la pasó a toda velocidad y se interpuso entre sus atacantes y ella.

Los dos chicos se quedaron anonadados, mientras que Sarada parpadeó. Ante sí se erguía una espalda delgada y desnuda, con todos los músculos tensos, como si fuera a saltar para atacar a los dos chicos. Los brazos y las piernas separadas. Pestañeó nuevamente, diciendo que esa espalda le resultaba familiar, la conocía…

Subió la vista por toda la tensa columna vertebral que adivinaba bajo la piel y los músculos, hasta dar con una mata de cabello rubio espeso y brillante, que destellaba hermosamente a la luz del sol de primera hora de la tarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a su salvador y el alivio se instaló en su pecho, haciéndola suspirar temblorosamente.

―Boruto… ―Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al escuchar su voz, pero no se dejó envolver por la dulce cadencia que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender ahora mismo, como destrozar en pedacitos diminutos a los dos imbéciles que habían osado asustarla y ponerle las manos encima. Podía oler su asqueroso deseo por ella. Gruñó, amenazante, tensando aún más sus definidos músculos.

―Largo―dijo, en un nuevo gruñido.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron al ver el destello peligroso en sus ojos azules. Aquel chico no era normal, parecía estar loco, andando por ahí prácticamente desnudo cuando estaban a temperaturas bajo cero. Se miraron un segundo entre ellos y Boruto volvió a gruñir.

―Eh, vale, tranquilo. Si la quieres, toda tuya, chico. Vámonos. ―Boruto no relajó su postura hasta que no vio cómo ambos se metían en el coche y seguían su camino.

Luego, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, murmurando maldiciones al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo se destensara.

―¿Boruto?―La voz de Sarada pronunciando su nombre lo hizo querer gemir de dolor.

Su miembro se endureció más si cabía y tuvo que luchar para controlarse antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a su tentación personal.

Cerró los ojos ante la visión celestial de Sarada vestida en vaqueros, camiseta térmica, abrigo grueso, gorro rojo con pompón y guantes haciendo juego. Todo hacía que sus curvas se acentuaran y se viera la mar de inocente y tentadora.

―¿Qué haces… ―Los orbes oscuros de Sarada lo repasaron con la mirada y se abrieron como platos al percatarse de un hecho bastante perturbador―. ¡¿Pero tú estás tonto?! ¡¿Cómo andas así por ahí?!―Empezó a sacarse el abrigo, para dárselo al merluzo que tenía delante. ¡Con el frío que hacía, por el amor de Dios!

Boruto pestañeó y bajó la vista. Quiso reír al darse cuenta de que ella parecía preocupada por él, porque no llevaba más que unos pantalones de tela que, si bien estaban hechos de un material que retenía el calor, en un humano normal y corriente no sería suficiente.

Claro que él no era un ser humano normal. A veces dudaba de que siquiera fuera humano.

―Estaba nadando en el río―dijo.

Sarada paró sus movimientos frenéticos y se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta, no dando crédito a lo que él había dicho.

―¿Qué estabas… en el río… pe-pero… ¡si estamos a diez grados bajo cero! ¡Debería estar el agua congelada! ¡Literalmente! ¡¿Estás zumbado?! ¡Podría haberte dado una hipotermia, un corte de digestión… ―Ahora sí, Boruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio. Sarada sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas de ira―. ¡Deja de reírte, capullo! ¡Yo preocupándome por ti y tú… ―Boruto paró de carcajearse y se acercó ella, apenas sintiendo que la grava de la carretera se le clavaba en las plantas de sus pies descalzos.

―Estoy bien. Pero tú estás temblando―dijo, dejando que la ternura se colara en su tono de voz y en su mirada azulada. Se acercó a ella y, con cuidado, le colocó el abrigo de nuevo en su lugar y le subió la cremallera, abrochándoselo hasta el cuello―. Ya está. Estás a salvo. ―Sarada sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Temblaba, sí, pero no de frío sino de miedo. Ahora que ya no tenía la adrenalina disparada, se había dado cuenta de que, de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Boruto, habría ocurrido algo realmente horripilante. Se estremeció y apenas notó cuando Boruto suspiró y le quitó suavemente la linterna de las manos.

―Ve al coche. Deduzco que te ha dejado tirada. Lo arreglaré, pero no salgas. ―Sarada lo miró y asintió, tragando saliva. De repente se había apoderado de ella un cansancio tremendo y tan solo quería acurrucarse en algún lugar a dormir hasta el día siguiente, por lo menos.

A pesar de que odiaba recibir órdenes―especialmente si estas provenían del rubio frente a ella―hizo caso por esta vez, prometiéndose vengarse en un futuro próximo.

Anduvo hacia el coche y se metió dentro, en el asiento del pasajero. No se sentaría frente al volante hasta que las manos dejaran de temblarle. Y sabía de buena tinta que Boruto era un excelente conductor y, además, mejor conocedor de aquellos caminos que ella. Podía ser un imbécil arrogante y con menos cerebro que un mosquito, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Boruto Uzumaki era de las pocas personas a la que le confiaría hasta su vida.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuchó el capó cerrarse y la puerta del conductor abrirse. Miró para Boruto cuando se sentó, fijándose en que no solo iba medio desnudo sino que, además, tampoco llevaba zapatos. Murmuró algo así como "estúpido crío inconsciente" y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Boruto sonrió mientras hacía lo propio y ponía el motor en marcha. Hasta ahora la cosa iba bien. No se había abalanzado sobre ella como un animal dispuesto a devorarla y, aunque su _amiga_ seguía más que animada, estaba pudiendo contenerse.

Ahora solo tenía que llevarla sana y salva hasta la casa de sus abuelos. Kizashi y Mebuki seguramente se sentirían sorprendidos pero también encantados de tenerla allí, y podía confiar en que ellos la protegerían y no la dejarían andar por ahí sola sin ton ni son.

Pisó el acelerador y las ruedas empezaron a andar por la carretera.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste? No te vi ir al maletero a por las herramientas… ―Boruto quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.

―No hizo falta. Solo había que apretar un poco. Claro que es un apaño temporal. Tendrás que pedirle a papá que lo revise una vez lleguemos… ―Sarada respiró aliviada y asintió, conforme.

El padre de Boruto, su tío Naruto, era muy bueno arreglando cosas, un manitas. No necesitaba las instrucciones de ningún aparato porque en cuanto lo abría enseguida descifraba su funcionamiento. Era una habilidad de la que Sarada carecía y que envidiaba profundamente, porque además Boruto había heredado aquella virtud más la inteligencia de su madre.

Pensar en la tía Hinata la llevó irremediablemente a pensar en su propia madre. Se sintió levemente culpable por haberse marchado como lo hizo, sin dejar una mísera nota siquiera. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y la llamó. Sabía que no contestaría, nunca contestaba si estaba trabajando, pero le dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Boruto la observó hacerlo de reojo.

―¿Tu madre no sabes que estás aquí?―Sarada sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban involuntariamente y eso la irritó.

Nunca le había gustado mostrar sus emociones o sus sentimientos, pero mucho menos a Boruto. Podía ser su mejor amigo, sí; y además el chico que la hacía suspirar como tonta y temblar bajo su mirada azul.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de sí con furia. No era correcto, Boruto no la quería de esa manera y eran casi hermanos. Estaba segura de que si él llegaba a saber lo que sentía se reiría en su cara. Y ella se moriría de la vergüenza para luego correr a llorar al rincón más oscuro y deprimente de su habitación.

Tan solo le quedaría la efímera satisfacción de que su padre se vengaría por ella.

Pensar en su progenitor trajo una sonrisa a su rostro y eso alivió la preocupación de Boruto. Se había llevado un susto de muerte al sentir la presencia de Sarada en las tierras de Konoha. Se suponía que ella no debía estar allí. Pero ahora lo estaba, y eso a su alma y a su miembro les parecía bien, _más_ que bien.

Resopló, fastidiado, viéndose los próximos días teniendo que alejarse de ella y desahogándose con Sumire nuevamente. Puñetera época de celo. ¿No podían haber prescindido sus ancestros de aquel calor de los mil demonios?

―Te llevaré a casa de tus abuelos―dijo, rompiendo así el silencio que se había apoderado del interior del coche y que los hacía a ambos estar si cabe más nerviosos.

Sarada pestañeó y lo miró, analizando sus palabras.

―He venido para ver a papá. ―Boruto se armó de paciencia, temiendo descontrolarse si ella empezaba a discutir con él.

―El tío Sasuke no… no está disponible estos días. ―Sarada frunció el ceño.

―¿Disponible? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está disponible?

―Tiene… tiene mucho trabajo. ―Sarada arqueó una ceja.

―Papá es el jefe de policía. _Siempre_ tiene trabajo. ―Boruto rodó los ojos, apretando al mismo tiempo el volante con tanta fuerza que temió romperlo.

Era lo último que le faltaba: asustarla con su fuerza descomunal. Aunque Sarada no se quedaba atrás. Puede que no fuera una pura sangre, pero había heredado aquella característica de su padre. Claro que ella ni se había dado cuenta. Nunca había cambiado y no tenía ni idea de que su fuerza iba más allá que las de los demás humanos, porque nunca había tenido que usarla.

En parte, Boruto agradecía eso, porque le había permitido irse y tener una vida normal como una humana normal. No es que a él no le gustara Konoha, ni mucho menos, adoraba su pueblo, su hogar. Pero a veces, como todo joven, anhelaba poder viajar. Esperaba con ansia poder ir a la universidad, porque sería la única oportunidad que tendría para ver un poco del mundo que se extendía más allá de Konoha.

Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de Sarada―otro más―y buscó en su mente algo que decirle, una explicación que ella aceptara sin rechistar. Se le ocurrió algo bueno y que, además, ella no cuestionaría.

―El tío Sasuke no se encuentra en Konoha en estos momentos. ―Sarada lo miró nuevamente, atenta ahora a sus palabras―. Al parecer un fugitivo ha traspasado los límites de Konoha y le han pedido ayuda para capturarlo. Papá lo está ayudando, también. Y el tío Kiba y el tío Shino. Mamá colabora a veces, pero ya sabes que no le gusta dejar a Hima sola mucho tiempo. ―Sarada analizó lo dicho por su amigo mientras Boruto rezaba porque lo creyera.

Se le retorció el estómago por tener que mentirle de aquella manera, pero la madre de Sarada les había prohibido hablarle de su herencia, de lo que eran en realidad y de lo que podían hacer. A pesar de las protestas de Mebuki y de Kizashi y de la insistencia de todo el pueblo, Sakura no había dado su brazo a torcer y, a pesar de que aquello hacía sufrir a Sasuke, él mismo dijo que estaba bien y hasta ahora habían respetado su decisión.

No obstante, en algún momento Sarada tendría que saber. Todos en Konoha sabían que ella era su compañera, su única destinada. No quedaba mucho tiempo para que la tomara y, aunque se fueran a estudiar a la universidad, él se iría con ella, adonde fuese. Se adaptaría como en su día se adaptó su padre.

Suspiró al pensar en sus padres. No había sido fácil para ellos al principio, según le habían contado. Su madre provenía de otro lugar, aún más aislado que Konoha. Se conocían desde pequeños porque una vez al año todas las grandes familias se reunían y hacían una fiesta. Familiares que vivían separados casi todo el año se veían y se ponían al día. Cuando sus padres maduraron no había sido fácil para su progenitor aceptar quién habían decidido los espíritus que era su compañera. En aquella época, al parecer, tenía un enamoramiento por otra chica: por la madre de Sarada. Pero luego, a raíz de un montón de problemas y enredos, había descubierto que no podía estar más enamorado de la que hoy era la madre de sus hijos.

Para Hinata había sido más fácil, porque ella ya estaba enamorada de Naruto. Era un sueño hecho realidad para ella y no se rindió. Luchó por ganarse su lugar a su lado, incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo.

Y, hoy por hoy, la familia Uzumaki era feliz. Su hogar era un núcleo de calor y felicidad y él no podía esperar para tener lo mismo con la hermosa joven que estaba a su lado.

―Entiendo… ―La voz de Sarada lo distrajo de sus caóticos pensamientos.

La miró de reojo, aliviado al ver que se había tragado tremenda trola. Pero no podía decirle la verdad: que su padre estaría encerrado en una de las cabañas clavándosela como un loco a alguna de las mujeres del pueblo. Y sufriendo en el proceso por desear que fuese otra mujer la que estaba bajo él… o sobre él… o delante de él…

Las luces de Konoha aparecieron al fin en la distancia y Boruto sintió que podía relajarse por fin. Tanto tiempo encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño rodeado del delicioso olor de Sarada lo estaba llevando poco a poco a la locura más absoluta.

El puesto del guarda estaba ocupado por uno de los agentes humanos aquella noche. El pobre hombre se había dormido y Boruto rio entre dientes, divertido. Pasó lo más suavemente que pudo para no despertarlo y, aunque el hombre se sacudió en sueños ante el ronroneo del motor no se despertó. Boruto sabía que si su tío Sasuke se enteraba el guardia estaría despedido en menos que canta un gallo, aunque después sería readmitido con la misma rapidez. Era muy poco frecuente que en una familia como la suya se excluyese a los escasos humanos normales en los que podían confiar. Tenían que cometer algo muy gordo como que el líder del pueblo se planteara el expulsarlo de sus tierras para siempre.

Solo había ocurrido algo así una vez antes y había sido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Boruto guio el coche por las calles silenciosas llenas de nieve. Sarada se animó ante la vista de las casas de madera que daban sensación de hogar y calidez. Se fijó en que todo estaba demasiado silencioso, pero quizás era simplemente que aquel día había poca actividad. Eran vacaciones y normalmente Konoha estaría llena de turistas. Sarada se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, en que no había ni uno pululando por ahí. Quizás habría pocos y estarían en alguna excursión… pero la mayoría de las tiendas también estaban cerradas a cal y canto, salvo algunas pocas excepciones como la de 24h, la farmacia y la droguería.

Pero eran las únicas.

―¿Por qué no hay nadie en las calles? ¿Mala temporada?―Por toda respuesta Boruto se encogió de hombros, dando así a entender que no lo sabía.

Sarada frunció el ceño, intuyendo que su amigo le ocultaba algo, pero lo dejó correr porque de pronto, ante su vista, apareció la casa de sus abuelos.

Ansiosa, abrió la puerta del coche y saltó fuera. Boruto sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada y, cuando se reunió con ella ante la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Haruno y Sarada le sonrió, radiante, Boruto creyó que una colmena de abejas había decidido acampar en su estómago, revoloteando por todo su sistema y haciendo que toda su piel le cosquilleara y que su vello se erizara.

Temeroso de hacer algo que después lamentaría, se adelantó un par de pasos y llamó a la puerta con fuerza, sabedor de que enseguida alguno de los señores Haruno acudiría. Sin embargo, volvió a llamar pasados un par de segundos, ansioso por irse de allí cuanto antes. Sarada se había puesto a su lado y su aroma lo estaba envolviendo nuevamente.

¡Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente! ¡Ahora!

―¡Ya voy, ya voy! Dios, qué prisas… estos turistas que se pierden cada dos por tres… ―Boruto se apartó de la puerta en cuanto esta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre grande de extraño cabello rosa y sonrisa bonachona.

Kizashi Haruno parpadeó al ver a Boruto Uzumaki en el umbral de su puerta.

―¿Boruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar- ―Por toda respuesta, Boruto agarró el brazo de Sarada y la empujó hacia su abuelo.

La chica chilló, medio en protesta medio por la sorpresa. Aquello la cogió desprevenida. Kizashi abrió los ojos como platos y apenas acertó a sostenerla cuando Boruto la lanzó hacia su pecho con fuerza. Se tambaleó cuando el peso de su nieta cayó sobre él y tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que recuperó el equilibrio.

―Ha venido por su cuenta. Cuidadla. Que no ande sola por ahí'ttebasa. ―Sarada respingó al escucharle aquella muletilla que ahora en raras ocasiones le salía, salvo cuando estaba enfadado o alterado por algo.

Kizashi tragó saliva y asintió, preguntándose qué demonios hacía allí su nieta y cómo había llegado hasta Konoha.

―¿Cariño? ¿Quién- ―La voz de Mebuki se interrumpió cuando la rubia cabeza de la mujer se asomó a la entrada, quedándose patidifusa al ver a su pequeña nieta Sarada en brazos de su marido y a Boruto en el umbral, con pinta de estar más cabreado que nunca en su vida―. ¿Sa-Sarada? ¿Q-qué haces tú…

―¿Puedo contar con vosotros?―Mebuki se enderezó y adoptó un aire serio, sabiendo perfectamente lo que el joven rubio les estaba preguntando.

―Por supuesto.

―La mantendremos segura. ―Boruto asintió; se dio la vuelta y se fue en un suspiro.

En su aturdimiento, Sarada solo acertó a darse cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno: que Boruto parecía estar cabreado con ella o con él mismo por algo. Aún no lo tenía muy claro.

Y dos: que todavía seguía descalzo y medio desnudo.

Frunció el ceño y bufó.

Tarado pervertido. Seguramente lo había pillado metiéndole mano a alguna pobre inocente en el río en vez de estar bañándose como le había dicho.

Un dolor sordo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón al pensar en Boruto siendo abrazado y besado por otra chica.

Pero ella no era más que su mejor amiga… y eso nunca cambiaría. Lo había sabido desde que el año pasado él se había limitado a pasar de ella en las vacaciones de verano mientras le dedicaba toda su atención a otras chicas, chicas altas, de piernas largas y con curvas de infarto.

Se abrazó a sí misma, apretando sus pechos pequeños y sin forma y sintiendo su esquelética cintura y sus piernas que parecían palos en comparación con las fuertes y curvilíneas que solían tener las mujeres de verdad.

―¿Sarada? ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?―Se permitió ser vulnerable unos minutos para luego enderezarse y asentir, inexpresiva.

―Sí, abuela, estoy bien. ―Kizashi y Mebuki se miraron, compartiendo una mirada llena de entendimiento y compasión.

Ambos suspiraron, lamentando la decisión de su hija de mantener a Sarada en la ignorancia. Pero Sasuke les había hecho prometer que respetarían aquella decisión. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura era su madre.

―Ven, vamos. El abuelo y yo estábamos a punto de ver una película y de tomar un buen chocolate caliente. ―Sarada se animó enseguida ante la sugerencia.

―¿Puedes ponerle nubes al mío?―Mebuki y Kizashi rieron, felices de ver el rostro de la adolescente teñirse nuevamente de alegría.

―Todas las que quieras, cielo. Ven, anda. Ayúdame mientras el viejo de tu abuelo deja a sus cansados huesos descansar.

―¿A quién llamas viejo? Todavía estoy en forma. ―Kizashi separó las piernas y puso las manos en sus caderas, retando con la mirada a su esposa a decir lo contrario.

―Claro que sí, cariño. ―El hombre frunció el ceño pero al escuchar las risas de las dos féminas perderse en la cocina meneó la cabeza, sonriente.

Miró para la puerta de entrada de la casa, recordando la mueca de dolor de Boruto al entregarle a Sarada, al tener que soltarla y abandonarla. Suspiró y se dirigió al salón, dejándose caer en su sillón favorito.

―Sakura, Sakura… no puedes mantenerla para siempre en la ignorancia. No quedan más que unos días para que ambos cumplan los dieciocho… ¿qué harás entonces?

En la lejanía, el aullido lleno de dolor de un lobo lo hizo estremecerse, y envió toda la fuerza del mundo a ese animal solitario que agonizaba cada día un poco más.

«Pronto, hijo, pronto. Solo aguanta un poco más. Solo un poco más»

**Fin ¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya sabemos un poco más xD. Boruto es un hombre lobo "puro" (es decir, que es hijo de dos cambiantes, como los voy a llamar yo aquí), mientras que Sarada... sabemos que es mitad cambiante xD.**

**También sabemos ya que estos están destinados a estar juntos, el tema es: ¿cómo llegarán ahí? Bueno, ¡seguid leyendo si queréis saberlo!**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a **Marys**! ¡No sabes lo que ha significado para mí que me apoyes en este nuevo proyecto! Te adelanto que va a haber NaruHina, es una de las parejas secundarias xD.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. 2 Pequeño inconveniente

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, siguiendo con la racha de actualizaciones, aquí está la que toca xD. No esperéis nada más a corto plazo, más que el fanfic semanal que tengo programado.**

**Estoy trabajando, aparte de en este y en _Hijos de la yakuza_, en otro fanfic NaruHina UA que, creo, os va a gustar. Ya llevo como unos trece capítulos escritos, así que, por favor, esperadlo con paciencia *insertad reverencia*.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asimismo, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyô Kodachi y Mikio Ikemoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Pequeño inconveniente**

* * *

Un gruñido retumbó en la habitación. Apretó el cabecero con las manos, las pupilas se le dilataron hasta que casi se tragaron el azul cielo de sus ojos. Encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, una auténtica Diosa se arqueaba, cabalgándolo con ímpetu, gimiendo con descontrol. Las uñas femeninas se alargaron un tanto y se le clavaron en el abdomen, enviando el dulce dolor por todo su cuerpo que enseguida se transformó en desbordante placer.

Sus propias uñas crecieron hasta desgarrar el cabecero de la cama, partiéndose este en varios pedazos grandes. Sin apoyo para su espalda, se incorporó, obligando a su compañera de cama―y de vida―a echarse ella sobre el colchón. Fue un movimiento repentino pero ejecutado con cuidado, asegurándose de no salirse de su húmedo y cálido interior.

De rodillas él ahora sobre las sábanas, ancló las manos en las caderas femeninas y la levantó, hundiéndose todavía más profundamente en ese cuerpo que con el pasar de los años le gustaba más y más.

Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver cómo ella se retorcía, se arqueaba y suplicaba. Pero él se movió lento, clavando su longitud hasta el fondo de esa cueva ardiente y estrecha que era su propio paraíso personal.

Soltó una mano y acarició aquel cuerpo que había visto cambiar de niña a mujer, maravillándose de su suavidad, de lo bien que encajaban juntos. Jugueteó con los duros pezones, sacándole más de esos gemidos que le encantaban y lo volvían loco, loco de deseo, loco por poseerla, loco por saberla suya y solamente suya.

Con un grito, ella al fin sucumbió, sacudiéndose sobre la cama. Fue cuando él sintió romperse su férreo autocontrol y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aumentando el ritmo de sus empujes, mientras ella lo dejaba hacer, temblorosa.

Sintió su clímax construirse y se arqueó contra la fémina mientras volvía a agarrar con fuerza sus caderas. Aulló cuando al fin explotó, llenándola, un aullido que reverberó en aquella cabaña solitaria en medio del bosque.

Temblando, esperó hasta que se vació completamente y luego se dejó caer como un fardo sobre su acompañante, el cuerpo relajado y saciado, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de completa satisfacción en su rostro, que amplió cuando notó las pequeñas y amorosas manos de ella acariciarlo, como si fuera lo más bello y precioso del mundo.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios femeninos; apoyando los codos a los lados de ese pequeño cuerpo que adoraba se incorporó, mirándola ahora con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien?―La voz ronca la hizo curvar los labios en una sonrisa.

―Sí… ―suspiró, temblorosa, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo masculino, caliente y duro, sobre el suyo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, él la rodeó con los brazos y se revolvió en la cama, hasta darse la vuelta y apoyar ambos la cabeza en la almohada que, sorpresivamente, había sobrevivido a sus garras y a sus afilados dientes.

No así el bonito cabecero de madera, que yacía destrozado, astillas desperdigadas por el suelo. Suspiró.

―Tendré que hacer uno nuevo'ttebayo. ―Oyó una risita femenina que le calentó el corazón.

Bajó la vista hacia su compañera y ahora sí, pudo ver aquellos orbes perlados, ahora casi plateados, bordeados de lila, que lo miraban con todo el amor del mundo reflejado en ellos. Él debía de estarla mirando de igual manera, porque un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del pálido rostro.

Rio y la abrazó, feliz.

―Hum… ¿cómo crees que estará Boruto?―preguntó la mujer tras varios segundos de silencio, acariciando el vello rubio del pecho de su compañero.

Sintió la vibración de una risa y levantó la vista para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

―Seguro que tan bien como tú y como yo, mi amor.

―¡Naruto-kun!―Lo reprendió ella, golpeándole el hombro e imprimiendo en el movimiento algo de la fuerza sobrehumana que ostentaban todos los de su clase.

Claro que no era suficiente para hacerle daño, él sabía que ella jamás le haría daño. La apretó contra sí y la besó, vorazmente, deseando ya volver a poseerla. Sintió la lengua femenina rozarse con la suya y aquello fue su perdición.

Enseguida la tuvo bajo él nuevamente mientras las bocas de ambos luchaban por ver quién tomaba el control. Su compañera se frotó sensualmente contra él.

―Hinata… ―gimió, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

―Naruto-kun… yo… te necesito… ―Las mejillas enrojecidas se lo confirmaron: el calor la estaba golpeando nuevamente, al igual que a él, y no sería un buen compañero si no satisfacía su necesidad.

La montó rápido y duro esa vez, no queriendo demorarse en hacerla suya una vez más, sintiéndose la criatura más feliz del planeta por poder disfrutar de aquel cuerpo de tentación, hecho especialmente para el pecado.

Alcanzaron la cota de placer al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y rasguñándose el uno al otro, dejando marcas que le apenaba saber que desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos. No le importaría presumirlas por ahí, hacerles saber a todos lo apasionada y feliz que era su compañera.

Aún estaban disfrutando de los últimos coletazos de aquel explosivo orgasmo cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la cabaña los devolvieron a la realidad. La pareja frunció el ceño y se miró. Naruto contrariado y Hinata curiosa y preocupada.

¿Quién osaría interrumpirlos cuando todos sabían en qué época del año se encontraban? Era peligroso acercarse a ellos cuando el calor estaba en pleno apogeo, todos en Konoha lo sabían y por eso había protocolos a seguir, una forma segura de hacer las cosas.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez acompañados de una voz que ambos conocían bien:

―¡Sé que estás ahí, viejo! ¡Deja de corromper a mamá y sal de una vez'dattebasa!―Naruto gruñó ante la evidente falta de respeto de su hijo.

―Será posible…

―Naruto-kun. ―Preocupada, Hinata se incorporó junto a él y le acarició la mejilla―. Boruto no habría venido a buscarnos de no ser… importante. Él también debe estar… ―Naruto la silenció con un rápido beso, para acto seguido apartarse en busca de un pantalón o algo para ponerse.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Algo grave tiene que haber ocurrido… ―La preocupación tiñó ahora también sus varoniles rasgos, mientras deslizaba sus esbeltas y morenas piernas en unos vaqueros oscuros―. Pero tú… no te muevas de ahí―le dijo, arrodillándose en la cama para besarla en los labios―. Tengo planes para ti―la recorrió de arriba a abajo con una mirada de lo más descarada que la hizo enrojecer―grandes, grandes planes para ti…

Lo vio irse y se llevó las manos a su cara hirviendo, de vergüenza pero también de excitación, suspirando mientras veía el más que perfecto trasero de su compañero desaparecer tras la puerta de la cabaña, hacia el exterior.

Era tan perfecto… y tan suyo…

Fuera, Naruto se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en la pared de madera de la cabaña, mirando para su primogénito con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso. Boruto hizo una mueca. Había olido a sus padres hacía ya varios kilómetros y, aunque le repugnaba saber lo que estaban haciendo―a pesar de que tenía pleno conocimiento del porqué, no podía dejar de pensar en que eran sus padres―no había querido demorar más la noticia.

Su padre tenía que saberlo, era su derecho como líder de la manada, y nadie más se atrevería a interrumpirlo en pleno acto carnal. Boruto, probablemente, era el único con los suficientes arrestos como para ello, y no pudo evitar sentir una leve sensación de placer al saberse el guardián de la decencia de su madre.

Aunque… ¿a quién quería engañar? Sabía perfectamente de dónde venían los niños y, además, estaba en su naturaleza el ser apasionados y espontáneos, mucho más que los humanos normales y corrientes.

―Boruto―la voz profunda de su padre lo hizo ponerse rígido―, estoy esperando. ¿No deberías estar con Sumire en la cabaña del río?―Boruto tragó saliva y asintió, intentando imaginarse cómo se tomaría su progenitor la mala noticia.

―Así era, pero… olí algo… extraño… ―Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de incorporarse y ponerse tenso.

―¿Algo extraño?―preguntó, en un susurro apenas audible que sin embargo a los oídos del rubio menor sonó casi como un grito.

Naruto respiró hondo y se separó de la cabaña. Hizo señas a su hijo para que lo siguiera y ambos se alejaron un tanto de la cabaña donde, seguramente, Hinata estaría retorciéndose las manos de preocupación.

―Bien. ―Naruto se detuvo en un claro y habló en un susurro aún más bajo que el anterior―. Habla. ―Boruto respiró hondo y decidió que lo mejor sería soltar la noticia de golpe.

―Sarada está aquí. ―Durante unos segundos Naruto no pestañeó, para luego fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza.

―Imposible'ttebayo. Sasuke se aseguró de dejarle bien claro que no podía venir…

―Está aquí―insistió Boruto.

―Es imposible―insistió a su vez Naruto, terco y tenso como una cuerda de violín.

―¡Y yo te digo que está aquí, viejo de mierda! ¡Por una vez, hazme caso, joder!―Ante los insultos de su hijo, Naruto flexionó los músculos y gruñó, en clara advertencia. Boruto respiró hondo de nuevo; necesitaba calmarse o estallaría; llevaba al borde del límite desde hacía un par de horas, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar, pero sabía que liarse a golpes con su padre, aunque serviría para tranquilizarlo, disgustaría a su madre, así que se contuvo de lanzarse sobre el adulto―. Está aquí, la olí, seguí el rastro y tuve que rescatarla de dos imbéciles en la carretera que querían abusar de ella… ―Naruto abrió los ojos como platos para luego gruñir y maldecir, todo a la vez.

―¿Lo sabe el teme?―Boruto negó―. Bien, que siga así. ¿Dónde…

―La llevé con sus abuelos.

―¿Sakura…

―No está, es decir, no vino con ella. Sarada… al parecer se escapó. ―Naruto volvió a maldecir, ahora sonoramente.

Empezó a pasearse por el claro, notablemente alterado, pensando. Tras varios minutos se detuvo de golpe y se giró a mirar a Boruto, la culpabilidad reflejándose en sus orbes azules.

―¿Tú… como estás?―Boruto se dio la vuelta bruscamente, negándose a que su padre viera su dolor y su desesperación.

No era un cachorro asustado que necesitase la protección de sus padres. Era un hombre; al menos, en los términos de su especie.

―Estoy bien'ttebasa. ―Naruto no le creyó ni por un momento, pero se abstuvo de seguir hurgando en la herida, sabiendo que no le haría ningún bien a su hijo recordándole aquello que necesitaba desesperadamente, pero que no podía tener…

De momento.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado. Que Sarada estuviera en Konoha era una mala noticia, una muy mala noticia. Con su verdadera compañera tan cerca, no sabía si Boruto tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para refrenarse. Dios sabe que él no la había tenido en su día, hiriendo de paso en lo más hondo a Hinata…

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a resucitar los viejos y amargos recuerdos. El pasado era mejor dejarlo donde estaba, no se ganaba nada removiéndolo y hurgando en él, más que dolor.

Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida. Obviamente, no podía mandar a Boruto a vigilarla. Sasuke tampoco era una opción. Estaba seguro de que, en medio del calor que los asolaba a todos, acabaría retorciéndole el cuello a su hijo por haberlo desobedecido. Avisar a Sakura parecía la opción más sensata. Seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo y los insultaría hasta quedarse sin voz, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Sakura podía ser difícil, sí, pero él ya no era un crío que se dejaba apabullar por sus estallidos de carácter, cuando creía que la quería más que nada en el mundo y bailaba encantado al son que ella tocaba.

―Vuelve con Sumire. Yo me encargo de este asunto. ―Boruto apretó la mandíbula.

―¿Qué vas a-

―Ya me has oído'ttebayo. ―Boruto alzó el mentón, desafiante, negándose a obedecer―. Boruto, no agotes mi paciencia. Estoy a esto de estamparte contra ese árbol que tienes detrás. ―Boruto tuvo el sentido común de retroceder y bajar la cabeza, sabiendo que su padre lo decía en serio.

No era de cuerdos desafiar a un cambiante en medio del calor, mucho menos si este era el alfa, el líder de la manada.

Renuente, asintió y se giró; abrió y cerró los puños, balanceándose sobre sus talones, vacilante.

―Prométeme que ella… ella estará bien. ―Naruto suavizó su expresión y su voz sonó calmada cuando respondió.

―Te doy mi palabra. ―Aquello fue suficiente para Boruto, sabía que su padre cumpliría su promesa, siempre las cumplía. A veces tarde, pero las cumplía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aulló y dejó que la bestia ocupara el lugar del humano, echando luego a correr tan rápido como sus recias patas le permitieron. Naruto observó con el orgullo pintado en su rostro la forma lobuna de su primogénito. Era casi tan imponente y majestuoso como él.

_Casi_.

Sonriendo, regresó a la cabaña donde lo esperaba su dispuesta y seguramente caliente esposa. Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrársela todavía sobre la cama, desnuda y anhelante de sus caricias y de sus besos…

Pero lo recibió una imagen bien distinta. Hinata estaba sobre la cama, sí, pero no dispuesta y anhelante como había supuesto―y deseado―que así sería. Sino que estaba sentada al borde, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus hermosos senos y el ceño fruncido, afeando su precioso rostro de porcelana.

―Naruto-kun―llamó, en ese tono autoritario que utilizaba cuando quería regañarlo o llamarle la atención en serio; tuvo que controlar la excitación que lo recorrió al escucharla, notando su miembro hincharse y palpitar dentro de los vaqueros desabrochados―. No vas a avisar a… a Sakura. ―Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de fruncir el ceño.

―Debo hacerlo. ―Hinata resopló―. Hice una promesa, Hinata―dijo, acercándose a ella y dejándose caer a su lado; le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola y besando su cabeza cariñosamente―. No puedo romperla porque así'ttebayo. ―Hinata deshizo su ceño y lo miró, suplicante.

Naruto sintió revolverse sus entrañas; cuando lo miraba así, él quería decirle a todo que sí y conseguirle hasta la luna, si ella se lo pedía, con esa vocecita sexy que lo ponía a mil aun sin ser ella consciente.

―¿Y si esperas a hablar con Sasuke-kun?―Naruto suspiró.

―Hinata…

―No, escúchame: Sakura será su madre, pero Sasuke-kun es su padre. Además: Sarada pertenece aquí, a Konoha. Ya es mayorcita y…

―No, sigue siendo una niña―corrigió Naruto. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No según nuestras leyes.

―Pero sí las humanas.

―Sarada no es humana, no al cien por cien.

―No ha cambiado.

―Pero lo hará.

―Hinata…

―Lo hará―insistió Hinata, terca como ella sola. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, adorando esa faceta cabezona de su compañera―. Solo dale tiempo. No es una sangre pura… como tú, como yo o como Boruto… ―Naruto la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus rosados y carnosos labios.

―Sabes que no puedo romper mi promesa―susurró, en voz baja―. Sasuke es…

―Es tu mejor amigo, lo sé. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto sintió unas ganas enormes de olvidarse de aquella espinosa conversación para pasar a actividades mucho más interesantes que charlar―. Pero Sarada es… es la compañera de nuestro hijo. ―Naruto se quedó sin respiración al ver esos preciosos orbes color perla inundarse de lágrimas.

La abrazó, aplastándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo él también la tristeza invadirlo.

―Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé. ―Le acarició el pelo, buscando tranquilizar sus miedos.

―Sarada es desgraciada estando lejos―musitó su mujer. Naruto no se lo rebatió. Era de todos sobradamente conocido el disgusto y la desolación que teñían el rostro de la pequeña de los Uchiha cada vez que tenía que abandonar Konoha para regresar a la ciudad, al lado de su madre―. Ella pertenece a Konoha.

―Puede―dijo Naruto, sin atreverse a confirmarlo.

―Naruto-kun…

―Esperaré a hablar con Sasuke―dijo él tras varios minutos de silencio.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró, encantada con su decisión.

―Oh, Naruto-kun…

―Pero no puedo hacer más, Hinata. Ellos son sus padres. ―Hinata suspiró, hundiendo los hombros.

―Lo sé, y sé que también lo que te cuesta no cumplir tu promesa… de inmediato. Pero piensa en nuestro hijo y en Sarada. Ellos se quieren, se necesitan… y sabes lo que ocurrirá si no… si no se aceptan. ―Naruto desvió la vista, la culpa por las acciones del pasado carcomiéndolo.

Sintió el suave toque de Hinata en su rostro y se obligó a mirarla, sintiendo un nudo instalarse en su garganta al ver el profundo amor que ella le profesaba en su mirada perlada.

―Sarada tiene que saber. No se deberían repetir los errores del pasado. ―Naruto tragó saliva y asintió, algo más brusco de lo que debería―. Naruto-kun… ―Él volvió a mirarla―. No fue solo culpa tuya. Lo que ocurrió… ―Naruto enmarcó su rostro y lo acunó, para luego besarla dulcemente.

―No hablemos del pasado―dijo, con la voz ronca―. Ahora… ―Cogió una de las pequeñas manos femeninas y la puso sobre su erección―. Te necesitan por aquí. ―El calor volvió a subir haciendo que su piel ardiera.

Hinata soltó una risita, sintiendo sus propios entrañas derretirse, todo su cuerpo anhelando las caricias de su compañero.

Lo besó y él gruñó. Se montó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y Naruto la sujetó de las nalgas, posicionándola donde la quería. Se encajó en su calor y sintió que alcanzaba el cielo cuando ella comenzó a moverse, ondulando su hermosa anatomía sensualmente, incitándolo con cada movimiento a perderse una vez más en su cuerpo.

Y Naruto no se lo negó, necesitándolo tanto como ella.

Luego lidiaría con los problemas. Ahora solo quería sentir, olvidar.

Y demostrarle una vez más a Hinata cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba.

* * *

Sarada sintió el frío sol de la mañana colarse por las cortinas abiertas del cuarto de invitados de la casa de sus abuelos. Se dio la vuelta, gruñendo enfadada y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con el cobertor nórdico.

―¿Sarada? ¿Estás despierta? ¡El desayuno ya está listo, cielo! ¡Hace un día espléndido!―La voz de su abuela, proveniente de la planta baja, la hizo abrir los ojos y sacar la cabeza de debajo de las mantas.

Pateó las sábanas y se levantó, bostezando y sintiendo un escalofrío en cuanto sintió los pies calientes contra la frialdad de la madera del suelo. Esperó hasta que se acostumbró a la temperatura ambiente. Agarró sus gruesos calcetines para ponérselos y vio que alguien―probablemente su abuela―le había dejado unas cómodas y calentitas zapatillas para que anduviera por casa.

Vio también sobre una silla un jersey grueso y suave que enseguida se puso. Era cálido y no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente habría sido tejido a mano por su abuela. En Konoha, era prácticamente una norma no escrita que hombres y mujeres tenían que saber hacer de todo para sobrevivir. En invierno a menudo quedaban aislados por la nieve y los temporales que asolaban la región, por lo que tenían que saber echar mano de los recursos de los que disponían en ese momento, aunque luego cada uno tuviese un papel determinado dentro de la comunidad.

Se lavó la cara sintiendo despejarse gracias al agua fresca del grifo y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

―Buenos días, cielo. ¿Has dormido bien?―Sarada asintió, yendo a dar un beso de buenos días a la pareja mayor―. Hay beicon, salchichas y tostadas, todo recién hecho. ¿Cómo quieres los huevos, cariño?

―Eh… ―Sarada sintió que una gota le resbalaba por la nuca, viendo la gran cantidad de comida desplegada sobre la mesita que había en un rinconcito de la cocina.

Kizashi, dándose cuenta del apuro de su nieta, le acercó una taza.

―Hay café, si te apetece antes de comer algo.

―Pero asegúrate de comer, ¿eh? Que estás muy flacucha. ―Sarada enrojeció ante la observación cariñosa y nada maliciosa de Mebuki.

―Las adolescentes de hoy en día son así, querida. Ya no nacen robustas como antaño. Los tiempos han cambiado. ―Kizashi le guiñó un ojo a la adolescente y Sarada tuvo que ahogar una risita tras su mano.

Mebuki resopló.

―No estoy de acuerdo. Mira Chōchō: es grande y bien entrada en carnes, como debe ser. ―Kizashi suspiró.

―Cariño, Chōchō es hija de Chōji, una Akimichi. Todos en esa familia son… grandes. ―Sarada volvió a taparse la boca al ver a su abuela volverse, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer, murmurando un "Bah, chorradas".

Viendo a sus abuelos interactuar en lo que seguramente era una típica mañana para ellos la llenó de tranquilidad y de calidez. Se relajó, cogiendo una tostada y empezando a untarla con mantequilla. Miró para su abuela y sonrió.

―Hum… creo que ahora sí me apetecen unos huevos… ¿Revueltos?―El rostro de la rubia Haruno se iluminó y se volvió a mirar a su nieta, más alegre que unas pascuas.

―¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Espera ahí, cielo: te voy a hacer los mejores huevos revueltos que hayas probado nunca. Ya verás. ―Agarró cuatro huevos grandes y los cascó, empezando a batirlos, afanándose con entusiasmo en su tarea.

Kizashi meneó la cabeza para luego mirar a su única nieta.

―¿Y? ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy?―Sarada terminó de comer su tostada y agarró su taza de café, encogiéndose de hombros.

―La verdad… no. Solo… quería ver a papá, pero… Boruto me dijo ayer que está persiguiendo a un fugitivo por los bosques… ―No se le escapó la mirada de soslayo que se lanzaron sus abuelos.

Ceñuda, se llevó nuevamente la taza de café a los labios, dando un largo trago a la misma, estudiando las expresiones de sus parientes.

―Sí… eso es… cierto. ―Kizashi se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su humor habitual, sonriendo a la Uchiha―. Bueno, pues… ¿qué te parecería ayudar al abuelo hoy en la tienda? ¡Tengo mercancía nueva por colocar y me vendría genial tu ayuda!―Sarada se arrepintió un poco de haber dicho que estaba libre.

No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, los adoraba y sabía que ellos a ella también. Pero sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, ya se lo había parecido la noche anterior, cuando Boruto apareció prácticamente desnudo y descalzo, andando sobre la nieve como si estuvieran en pleno verano y no hicieran no sé cuántos grados bajo cero.

Le había dicho que estaba nadando en el río―y aunque no le habría extrañado porque su mejor amigo y amor imposible estaba más loco que una cabra―pero no había aparecido con el pelo mojado, ni siquiera húmedo, así que se le hacía muy difícil creer su versión de los hechos.

Pero tampoco quería desilusionar a su abuelo, así que, un poco a regañadientes, asintió.

―Subiré a cambiarme y enseguida estoy contigo.

―¡Estupendo! ¡Verás que nos lo vamos a pasar requetebién hoy!―Omitiendo decirle que hoy en día ya nadie decía _requetebién_, Sarada se terminó su desayuno, huevos revueltos caseros incluidos, y subió a vestirse con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Kizashi y Mebuki esperaron hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de la joven y luego suspiraron.

―Lo va a descubrir. ―Kizashi dio un respingo en el asiento ante la voz de su esposa.

―No digas bobadas. Si tenemos cuidado…

―Sarada no es tonta, Kizashi, por mucho que Sakura se empeñe en esconderle la verdad tarde o temprano se enterará. Lo averiguará ella sola aun si nadie le dice nada. Además, está Boruto… ―Kizashi se estremeció, su rostro tornándose sombrío momentáneamente.

―Sé que será algo inevitable… ―Mebuki asintió.

―Está en la madurez y Sarada… bien, no ha cambiado todavía, pero…

―¿Y crees que lo hará? ¿A estas alturas?―Mebuki frunció el ceño.

―¿Y por qué no? Se sabe de casos tardíos…

―Pero Sarada es una mestiza, ¿recuerdas? Es posible que ella no… ―Kizashi se levantó de un salto para esquivar la espátula de madera que su mujer le había lanzado a la cabeza.

―Ella cambiará. Es una Uchiha. Los Uchiha tienen un linaje fuerte y son determinados.

―¿Te molesta, acaso, que sea humana?―Mebuki resopló.

―No digas tonterías. ¡Claro que no me molesta! Pero nuestra nieta es especial, su padre es nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y su compañero destinado es un Uzumaki, el hijo primogénito de nuestro alfa. Además… ―Mebuki anduvo hasta agacharse para recoger el utensilio de cocina previamente desechado―… sería más fácil para ella… Sé que Boruto la cuidará y la protegerá y que Naruto y Hinata no permitirían que nada ni nadie la lastimara, pero… aparearse con un cambiante no es fácil. Los humanos que lo hacen, a menudo sufren… sienten que no están a la altura… ―Los ojos verde esmeralda de Mebuki se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Mebuki… ―La aludida sacudió la cabeza.

Kizashi suspiró y volvió a sentarse, aguardando el regreso de Sarada para ir a la tienda.

En el fondo sabía que su esposa tenía parte de razón.

Porque con una pérdida ya habían tenido más que suficiente.

Y no sabían si sus viejos y cansados corazones soportarían una segunda.

**Fin Pequeño inconveniente**

* * *

**Pues hala, un capítulo más. La verdad es que he llevado un ritmo de escritura frenético esta última semana y... ¿a que no sabéis qué? ¡ME ENCANTA SER TAN PRODUCTIVA!**

**Al menos, puedo salir adelante en alguna faceta de mi vida, aunque sea una que no me reporta beneficio alguno, económicamente hablando xD.**

**En cuanto suba el capítulo y conteste los reviews me iré a dormir. Estoy esperando a ver si se duerme el pequeño demonio para irme a dormir yo también, pero nada, el muy cabrito no quiere porque nos parece súper divertido trolear a mamá. Y eso que le quitado todo objeto de entretenimiento de la cuna, a ver si así cae, aunque sea por aburrimiento.**

**Pero ni con esas... *suspiro*.**

**Ea, pasemos a otra cosa: ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Marys **y a **Lila**! ¡Gracias mil por seguirme en este nuevo y loco proyecto! ¡Gracias, gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Algo ocurre

**¡YAHOI! Pos aquí vengo, a dejaros un nuevo capítulo. Ando medio alelada hoy, así que perdonadme si no soy muy elocuente xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asimismo, _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyô Kodachi y Mikio Ikemoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**3**

**Algo ocurre**

* * *

Sarada resopló bajo el peso de la enorme caja que cargaba. La dejó sobre el mostrador de madera, al lado de la caja registradora, que tembló cuando la pesada carga chocó contra la recia madera. Sarada se apoyó en la estantería que tenía detrás, intentando recuperar la respiración. Su abuelo le había advertido que no cogiese ella sola las más grandes, porque también eran las más pesadas, pero ella hizo oídos sordos, segura de que una caja de cartón, por muy llena que estuviera, no podía pesar mucho. Ahora se arrepintió de su arrogancia juvenil, porque apenas había cargado con un par de cajas y ya le dolía la espalda como si llevara toda la mañana trabajando de sol a sol.

Después de terminarse el desayuno, de ayudar a su abuela a recoger y a fregar los cacharros y de lavarse los dientes, Sarada había acompañado a su abuelo hasta la tienda que este y su esposa regentaban, en el centro del pueblo. El aire frío de aquella mañana de primavera le había enrojecido las mejillas nada más salir de la casa, pero también le había insuflado una especie de energía positiva que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Por primera vez en días, se sintió… bien, feliz. En casa. Entusiasmada, había seguido a su abuelo a través de las calles llenas de nieve. Se fijó en que los negocios locales ya estaban abriendo y, algunos, como la cafetería restaurante de los Akimichi, ya estaba a pleno rendimiento, así como el hotel del pueblo, a cargo de los Nara.

Se alegró al ver grupos pequeños de turistas, desayunando y paseando por el pueblo, disfrutando del sol y del cielo despejado. Apenas parejas o visitantes solitarios, excursionistas y amantes de la naturaleza, en busca de parajes únicos o de un poco de relajación. Sin duda, la falta de gente la noche anterior se debía a las últimas nevadas. Se reprochó por haber sido una tonta, creando teorías conspirativas en su cabeza que, claramente, no eran más que tonterías.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho que sí a la sugerencia de su abuelo de ayudarlo en la tienda. Kizashi y Mebuki poseían un pequeño comercio en el pueblo, una especie de mercería que tenía un poco de todo. Vendían ropa hecha, aunque muy sencilla, sí, en su mayoría pantalones tipo mallas, pijamas, ropa interior… pero también útiles para costura, ropa para bebé hecha a mano, botones, cinturones, gomas, calcetines, mandilones y uniformes de trabajo… Un cartel en el escaparate anunciaba también que se hacían arreglos de todo tipo: desde soltar costuras a subir los bajos de los pantalones.

―Sarada, ¿estás bien ahí abajo, cariño?―La voz de su abuelo la asustó.

Respiró hondo y se apartó de la estantería, abriendo la caja que había dejado minutos antes sobre el mostrador y comenzando a sacar las cosas de su interior para colocarlas en su sitio.

―Sí, abuelo, todo genial. Estoy colocando los ovillos de lana…

―Bien, asegúrate de colocar los de colores más opacos delante, son más difíciles de vender que los de colores más vivos. ―Sarada asintió aun sabiendo que Kizashi no la veía.

Cogió varios ovillos a la vez y se encaminó hacia la cesta que había en un rincón. Apartó el cartel que marcaba el precio por ovillo para colocar cuidadosamente los nuevos, haciendo caso del consejo de su abuelo. Puso los amarillos, rojos, verdes, naranjas en la parte de abajo, y luego por encima los de tono púrpura, blanco, negro, marrón… en la parte de arriba. Volvió a poner el cartel en su sitio, prendido entre los ovillos. Regresó tras el mostrador, sacando ahora varias cajitas de tamaño mediano con carretes de hilo. Se acercó al pilar donde estos estaban con una en la mano. La abrió, comenzando a poner cada carrete en el hueco correspondiente de su color.

Repitió la operación dos veces más, sorprendiéndose de que en un pueblo tan pequeño se vendiera tanto y tan bien. Aunque no era de extrañar. La gente de Konoha solía desconfiar de lo moderno y seguían un poco anclados en el pasado. Sí, tenían teléfonos móviles y ordenadores, pero hasta ahí llegaban. Todos cosían y reparaban sus propias ropas e incluso, en el caso de algunos―como Ino Yamanaka, la tía Ino, la dueña de la floristería―se la hacían ellos mismos.

Terminó con los carretes de hilo y lo siguiente fueron varias cajas de ropa interior, que puso en las estanterías correspondientes, teniendo que subirse a la escalera cuando no alcanzaba a las más altas. Estaba bajando nuevamente los peldaños para recoger las que quedaban y ponerlas también en su lugar, cuando una voz femenina, algo aguda y aniñada, la distrajo de su tarea.

―¿Sarada? ¿Eres tú?―El corazón le dio un vuelco y se giró. La sonrisa tiró de sus labios al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga, que la miraba boquiabierta desde la puerta de la tienda.

―¡Chōchō!―Corrió hacia la joven rechoncha de piel bronceada y cabello de color caramelo, abrazándola fuerte en cuanto la alcanzó.

La joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a causa de la sorpresa. Cuando al fin se recuperó abrazó el delgado cuerpo de la morena, algo torpe y apresuradamente. Se separó varios pasos de Sarada y la miró, intentando sonreír despreocupadamente.

―Vaya… no te esperábamos… ―Sarada borró la sonrisa de su cara y se apartó unos pasos, ceñuda, percatándose de la forma cautelosa en que Chōchō apartaba la vista, como si temiera que ella descubriera algún oculto secreto en el fondo de sus exóticos ojos dorados, herencia de su madre, Karui, una extranjera que, por azares del destino, había ido a dar a Konoha hacía algo más de quince años, decidiendo quedarse al haber encontrado el amor.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―Chōchō la miró y sonrió de nuevo, aunque nerviosamente.

―Nada, nada―dijo, haciendo un ademán despreocupado―, es que el tío Sasuke nos dijo a todos que no ibas a venir estas vacaciones. A poco más pone un anuncio en el tablón de la tienda de la tía Tenten, porque todos le preguntamos por ti varias veces la última semana. ―Un calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Sarada desde el corazón, calentándola y haciéndola sentirse más querida y aceptada que nunca.

―Ya… bueno…

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te escapaste?―le dijo su mejor amiga, divertida. Sarada enrojeció, culpable. Chōchō abrió los ojos, una vez más con sorpresa―. ¡Sarada Uchiha, no me lo puedo creer! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mejor amiga? ¿Acaso se te han pegado las malas costumbres de Boruto?―Sarada sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al oír mencionar el nombre del chico que podía llevarla de la más pura felicidad a la más honda de las tristezas en cuestión de segundos. Chōchō pareció percatarse de su metedura de pata, porque se frotó las manos y se acercó a su mejor amiga, tocándole el brazo a modo de consuelo―. Sarada, yo…

―Oh, aquí estás, gordita. ―Chōchō frunció el ceño y se giró, sin soltar a Sarada, sabiendo que su amiga necesitaba consuelo debido a sus necias palabras de unos segundos atrás.

―¿Te importa? Mi amiga y yo necesitamos un momento. ―Sarada levantó la vista y se asomó por un costado de Chōchō, descubriendo así a un alto, delgado y pálido joven con el pelo blanquecino.

―¡Mitsuki!―Empujó sin querer a Chōchō en su prisa por abrazar al joven, quién, aunque sorprendido, correspondió el entusiasta abrazo de la Uchiha.

―Sarada… vaya… hola… ―Por encima del hombro de la joven, Chōchō y Mitsuki intercambiaron miradas de consternación y preocupación.

Mitsuki articuló un inaudible "¿Qué hace aquí?" y Chōchō se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, dando así a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Cuando Sarada se separó al fin de su amigo de la infancia se volvió nuevamente hacia Chōchō, sonriendo como solo los ignorantes llenos de felicidad podían hacer.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Estáis de recados?―Chōchō se frotó las manos, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando los guantes se frotaron entre sí.

―Eh… sí, algo así… ―Echó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta, como si esperara ver aparecer algo o alguien que los hiciera marcharse precipitadamente.

―Nos encontramos en la calle y decidimos dar un paseo juntos, ¿verdad, gordita?―Chōchō fulminó a Mitsuki con la mirada, las mejillas ahora rojas. Sarada supuso que sería de indignación o de enfado. Chōchō odiaba que la gente se metiera con su físico y, aunque sabía que Mitsuki no lo decía con mala intención, sino con el cariño propio de los amigos que se conocen desde pequeñitos, eso no quería decir que no la molestara.

―Sí, algo así. ―Sarada parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, cada vez más confusa y, en parte, irritada.

La sensación que había tenido el día anterior de que Boruto le ocultaba algo volvió a picarla, al ver la leve inseguridad y preocupación que teñía el rostro de dos de sus más cercanos amigos.

Por suerte para Chōchō y para Mitsuki, Kizashi apareció en ese momento, cargando una de las cajas del almacén.

―¿Quién es, cielo? ¿Un cliente…?―Dejó su carga en el mostrador, al lado de la que había puesto antes Sarada, y la sorpresa tiñó los rasgos del hombre mayor al ver allí a dos de los mejores amigos de su nieta: concretamente a su mejor amiga y al mejor amigo del chico del que Sarada estaba enamorada.

Suspiró, con resignación. Era cuestión de tiempo que Sarada descubriera todo. Y los rostros mezcla de sorpresa, consternación y culpabilidad de los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban en esos momentos no ayudaban a disipar las sospechas.

Sonrió, entre divertido y comprensivo. Decidió echarles un cable a Chōchō y a Mitsuki. Parecía que los pobres querían que se los tragase la tierra.

―Justo a tiempo, Chōchō: hoy ha llegado el encargo de tu madre. ―La aludida parpadeó y miró para Kizashi―. Ven, que enseguida te lo envuelvo. ―Con tranquilidad, Kizashi abrió la caja que estaba frente a él y sacó una de las cajas que habían llegado con lencería nueva. La envolvió y se la tendió a la joven Akimichi, que sin comprender nada la tomó con una mano temblorosa.

―Gracias―acertó a balbucear.

Miró nerviosamente para Sarada, quién ahora parecía confundida, preguntándose por qué no le habría dicho nada en primer lugar. Detrás de ella, Mitsuki suspiró. Era consciente de que estaban metiendo la pata a lo grande y hasta el fondo, pero tanto a él como a Chōchō les había sorprendido sobremanera encontrarse a Sarada en el pueblo cuando, supuestamente, no debería haber venido en primer lugar.

―Sarada, tú… ¿has… has visto a Boruto?―preguntó Mitsuki, con tacto, conocedor de los sentimientos que su amiga albergaba hacia el rubio.

Un destello de dolor cruzó brevemente por los oscuros orbes de la joven, quién enseguida se escudó tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

―Sí, ayer me lo encontré cuando venía de camino. El muy tarado andaba por ahí medio desnudo con el frío que hacía. Seguro que estaba engatusando a alguna pobre ingenua en una de las cabañas cuando me lo topé. ―Se encogió de hombros, como si no le interesase el tema o el asunto no fuese con ella, pero sintiendo un molesto y persistente dolor sordo en el corazón al pensar en el imbécil del que se había prendado siendo apenas una niña.

Mitsuki y Chōchō intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión entre ellos, casi comunicándose sin palabras. Mitsuki asintió y Chōchō resopló, con fastidio. Se acercó a Sarada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

―Escucha, no pienses en eso. A lo mejor estaba… no sé… ¿nadando en el río?―Mitsuki tosió y, si no fuera porque lo vio atragantarse con su propia saliva, habría jurado que en vez de toser se estaba riendo.

Chōchō fulminó al joven con la mirada, enviándole la orden silenciosa de callarse y estarse quieto. Mitsuki adoptó una expresión mortalmente seria y se quedó más rígido que una estatua. Chōchō suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Hombres… no se enteraban de una.

―Eso fue lo que me dijo. Menuda excusa más tonta. Parte del río aún sigue congelado y sé de buena tinta que hay demasiada corriente en esta época debido a que el hielo empieza a derretirse. El tío Naruto nos tiene a todos terminantemente prohibido meternos a bañar en estas fechas. Boruto es idiota pero no un inconsciente. Lo más probable es que estuviera con alguna chica… ―Se mordió los labios, maldiciendo en su mente a esa posible aunque seguramente existente fémina. ¿Quién sería? ¿La joven hija de algún turista despistado? ¿Alguna de sus amigas de siempre? ¿Una compañera de clase? O, tal vez…

Negó con la cabeza. No. Eso sería imposible. Todavía eran menores de edad y, aparte de todo, a la tía Hinata le daría un ataque si se enterara de que su amado hijo había puesto un pie en el interior del club de alterne que había a las afueras, al otro lado del pueblo, a un par de kilómetros por la carretera contraria por la que ella había venido el día anterior. Y si había una cosa que Boruto jamás de los jamases haría, sería provocarle un disgusto a su madre, cualquier tipo de disgusto.

―Sarada… ―La voz de Chōchō la devolvió a la realidad. Negó con la cabeza, diciéndole así que estaba bien.

Respiró hondo y se irguió. Ya se había hecho a la idea meses atrás de que no tendría ni una sola oportunidad con Boruto, no cuando, en su último intento por intentar ser femenina y llamar su atención, había hecho un ridículo tremendo al recibir el más tonto de los rechazos.

Boruto no había sido consciente de que la había herido en lo más hondo, así que no podía culparlo por haber sido deliberadamente cruel e insensible.

Pero escuchar al chico que te gusta decir que las mujeres con curvas y pechos grandes eran las más deseables había matado todas sus esperanzas de un plumazo. Había sido en medio de una conversación relajada y distendida entre amigos, mientras tomaban algo alrededor de una hoguera, celebrando así el final del verano y el inicio del curso.

Había sido la primera y última vez que se había arreglado y maquillado. Chōchō debió percibir lo que estaba pensando y recordando, porque se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo, ofreciéndole así el consuelo que necesitaba. Se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas y se las limpió rápidamente.

Mitsuki intuyó que allí sobraba, así que se apresuró a despedirse.

―Bueno, uhm… yo me voy. Gordita, acuérdate de…

―Sí, sí, ahora vete que las chicas necesitamos un momento de chicas. ―Sarada consiguió esbozar una sonrisa ante el tono fastidiado de su mejor amiga. Kizashi también había desaparecido discretamente, dejando a las dos jóvenes a solas―. Eh, ¿seguro que estás bien?―Sarada asintió y se separó de Chōchō.

―Sí, nada nuevo, ya sabes. El amor es una mierda. ―Chōchō abrió la boca para decir algo pero después la cerró, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Acabó por suspirar y menear la cabeza, murmurando algo ininteligible que sonó a algo así como "Estúpidos todos" a los oídos de Sarada.

Sonrió para sí y regresó tras el mostrador, para continuar colocando las cosas en su sitio en las estanterías de la tienda.

―Sarada… ahora me tengo que ir, pero… ―Echó una nerviosa mirada a la puerta. Sarada se giró y vio como, casi sin darse cuenta, su amiga se apretaba el vientre. El rojo de sus mejillas se había intensificado y, sin saber muy bien por qué, Sarada supo que, esta vez, el rojo no era por culpa del frío que se colaba por la vente abierta del establecimiento.

―¿Chōchō? ¿Te encuentras bien?―Chōchō asintió de forma brusca.

―Sí, estoy… estoy bien. Como te decía… ahora me tengo que ir cagando leches, pero… eh… ―Se quedó pensativa, el ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración; Sarada se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. No era propio de Chōchō quedarse callada durante mucho tiempo, ni abstraerse de esa forma en sus pensamientos.

Algo raro ocurría.

La sensación de que a su alrededor sucedía algo extraño volvió a ella con fuerza. Ladeó la cabeza, examinando a su mejor amiga, debatiéndose entre preguntarle directamente o esperar a recabar más información. La persona científica y racional que habitaba en ella se decantó por lo segundo, aunque la joven adolescente se moría de ganas por preguntar y salir de dudas de una maldita vez.

No tenía datos suficientes, más que la intuición de que el día anterior Boruto le había ocultado algo, tal y como su instinto le decía que Chōchō estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en estos momentos. Además, a ambos los conocía lo suficiente como para saber distinguir cuándo mentían, cuándo decían la verdad o cuándo ocultaban información.

Por el momento, decidió dejarlo estar. No quería poner a su amiga en un compromiso, si es que había hecho una promesa de guardar silencio a alguien. Tenía que creer que era eso. Odiaría pensar que Chōchō le mentía tan solo por diversión. No, eso no era propio de la joven que estaba frente a ella. Chōchō tenía muchos defectos, pero no era una mentirosa.

―Está bien―dijo Sarada, rompiendo así el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellas y que estaba comenzando a asfixiarla―. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Seguramente la tía Karui se estará preguntando dónde estás. ―Chōchō pestañeó y luego siguió la mirada de Sarada, fija en el paquetito que aún reposaba en sus manos.

―¡Oh! Sí, sí, mi madre me espera, claro… ―Rio nerviosamente y luego volvió a clavar la vista en la Uchiha―. Sarada, es cierto que ahora tengo que irme, pero… ¿te mando un mensaje más tarde?

―Hablamos más tarde, no te preocupes. ―Chōchō tragó saliva y asintió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo casi a la carrera de la tienda de los señores Haruno, el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

Aquello era un contratiempo muy, muy malo. Jodidamente malo. Esperó a estar lo suficientemente alejada de la tienda y luego viró bruscamente hacia el bosque, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad. Tiró el paquete en un contenedor a su paso, sin molestarse en mirar si había acertado, sabiendo que seguramente así habría sido. Pronto los árboles se convirtieron en un borrón mientras ella seguía corriendo, jadeante, conteniéndose de transformarse. No podía perder el control, no ahora.

Llegó a una de las solitarias cabañas que había desperdigadas por el boque y se detuvo sobre la nieve de un patinazo, recuperando la respiración.

―¡Tú!―exclamó, señalando a Mitsuki con un dedo, que la esperaba sentado a la puerta de la cabaña―. ¡Dile al tarado de tu amigo que cómo le vuelva a romper el corazón a mi mejor amiga le sacaré los intestinos y le haré un collar con ellos!―Mitsuki alzó las cejas, divertido.

―Me gustaría verte intentarlo, gordita. ―Chōchō levantó la vista y lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección.

―¡Hablo muy en serio, Mitsuki!―El chico suspiró y se levantó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Lo sé, gordita, lo sé. Pero también sabes que Boruto no lo hizo… adrede. ―Chōchō resopló―. Podría haber sido peor después, y tú lo sabes. Es su compañera y por nada del mundo quiso herirla. Tú misma viste el resultado después. El tío Naruto tuvo que venir y llevárselo a rastras, antes de que destrozara el bosque entero y a todos los que estábamos a su alrededor. ―Chōchō se pasó las manos por el pelo, contrariada.

―No aguantarán… ―Mitsuki desvió la vista al cielo azul, donde un frío sol de finales de invierno brillaba en lo alto.

―Lo sé.

―Sarada debería saber…

―Lo sé.

―Tú eres el mejor amigo de los dos… ―Mitsuki negó.

―No soy yo quién tiene que decírselo. Y el tío Sasuke no romperá su promesa así como así. No a menos que… ―Mitsuki calló y Chōchō abrió los ojos, comprendiendo.

―¡A menos que cambie, claro!―Mitsuki suspiró.

―No lo hará, Chōchō. ―La aludida abrió los ojos como platos al oírle llamarla por su nombre―. Ya es demasiado mayor para ello. Si fuese a cambiar, ya lo habría hecho…

―Tsk, ¿y tú qué sabes? Ha habido casos tardíos…

―No tan tardíos.

―Cambiará. ―Mitsuki la miró fijamente. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y la cogió por los hombros, apretándoselos.

―No te metas dónde no te llaman, Chōchō. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

―Y eso me lo dice el humano dado a los experimentos fallidos―se burló ella. Chōchō elevó la vista al cielo y suspiró―. Prometo no decir ni hacer nada que pueda desencadenar o precipitar los acontecimientos, pero… Sarada no es tonta, Mitsuki. Tarde o temprano lo averiguará. ―Mitsuki suspiró una vez más.

―Lo sé. ―Chōchō rodó los ojos, cansada de su tonito de todo-lo-sé-y-todo-lo-entiendo.

―Cállate y bésame, imbécil. ―Mitsuki sonrió ampliamente y cumplió con la orden, dejando que Chōchō tomara el mando e hiciera con él lo que quisiese.

No había nada más excitante que hacer el amor con un cambiante; y para los humanos de Konoha no había mayor honor ni orgullo.

* * *

Sintió la presión en su vientre crecer, la sangre correr vertiginosa en sus venas, sus uñas y sus colmillos creciendo. Clavó sus ahora garras en la espalda femenina de su acompañante, que gimió y cayó boca abajo sobre el colchón, dejando así que él la cubriera con su cuerpo, que aumentara el ritmo frenético de sus embestidas.

Pronto el orgasmo los hizo sucumbir a ambos. La fémina se relajó sobre la cama, sintiendo frío en cuanto el hombre que acababa de montarla se levantó, dejándole una sensación de vacío entre las piernas.

―¿Ya has terminado?―Un gruñido fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Ella hizo ademán de girarse, pero la voz masculina, teñida de algo muy parecido a la ira, la hizo quedarse rígida y quieta como una estatua.

―No te muevas. Ahora vuelvo. ―El hombre salió a grandes zancadas de la cabaña, directo a las aguas del río que había a unos pocos pasos de la cabaña.

Se metió sin importarle su desnudez ni lo frías que estaban las aguas. Se hundió y estuvo unos minutos bajo el techo líquido y trasparente, aguantando la respiración lo más que pudo. Emergió de un impulso vigoroso de sus piernas y se quedó allí de pie, quieto, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro echado hacia atrás, casi como si estuviera disfrutando del sol de finales de invierno.

Aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. En su mente, él no estaba allí, perdido en una cabaña en mitad del bosque, con una casi desconocida. No. En su cabeza él estaba en su propia cabaña, en su hogar, tumbado frente a la chimenea mientras unas manos pequeñas y cuidadosas le recorrían el cuerpo con mimo, amándolo. Unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos con delicadeza pero con hambre a la vez, y él respondía con voracidad, devorándola pero también intentando ser cuidadoso.

Entonces abría los ojos y acariciaba con reverencia un cabello rosado, suave como la seda, mientras una piel blanca se fundía con la suya en cuanto ella lo guiaba nuevamente a su interior.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón y gruñó, sintiendo deseos de aullar su dolor y su frustración al cielo. Pero no lo haría. No perturbaría la paz de sus congéneres y vecinos con sus problemas emocionales. Bastante tenía ya con soportar que lo miraran de cuando en cuando con pena y compasión, como había ocurrido toda la semana anterior, tras hacer la terrible llamada que había tenido que hacer a su hija para prohibirle ir a pasar con él las vacaciones de finales del invierno.

Recordar la voz suplicante y esperanzada de Sarada hizo que el corazón se le rompiera nuevamente. Él sabía que su pequeña adoraba Konoha y que, de no ser por su madre, bien podría vivir allí, con él, o en la casa de sus abuelos, incluso. No le importaba el sitio siempre y cuando ella se quedara en el pueblo.

Ya había perdido la esperanza con Sakura, pero en lo relativo a Sarada su estúpido corazón se negaba a rendirse, no cuando, además, su pequeña era la compañera del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca. Una parte de él había esperado que eso ocurriera, para así poder tener a su hija cerca para siempre. Pero otra había rezado para que no pasase, para que Sarada no fuese la compañera de ninguno de los de su especie. Aparearse con humanos era sumamente difícil para ellos. No tanto por el ritual en sí, como sugerían todos los libros y las novelas de fantasía y ciencia ficción que los escritores no cambiantes habían publicado―y que surgían del desconocimiento y de la imaginación algo vívida de la gente―, sino por todo lo que conllevaba.

Saberse más débil que tu pareja, menos rápida, más torpe, menos… menos extraordinaria.

Curvó los labios en una marga sonrisa. _Extraordinaria_... aquella palabra había llegado a liderar su top diez de palabras que odiaba. Sakura a menudo la había usado para degradarse a sí misma y elevarlo a él casi a la categoría de Dios omnipotente. Y aquel cúmulo de dudas e inseguridades era lo que había acabado por ahogar su relación. Lo había condenado a una vida de soledad absoluta, porque una vez un cambiante encontraba a su compañera y se emparejaba con ella no podía unir su vida con la de nadie más. Se consideraba un grave insulto a las tradiciones y al legado que sus ancestros les habían dejado. Y ni ganas había de buscarle las vueltas cuando, la última vez que alguien había retorcido las enseñanzas pasadas de generación en generación, habían estado a punto de desaparecer como especie.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse en el río, tratando de despejarse y de impedir qu el calor volviera a golpearlo demasiado pronto. Había escogido a una de las prostitutas del club de alterne para pasar aquella época. La chica se había mostrado encantada cuando fue la escogida. Lo cierto es que no se había fijado mucho: había entrado, había dicho a la encargada "quiero a esa", había depositado una buena cantidad de dinero en las manos de la mujer y luego se había llevado a la elegida. Sencillo y rápido.

Y aunque al inicio le había parecido un desatino permitir que el club siguiera con su actividad a las afueras del pueblo ahora se alegraba de que así fuera. Además, el club estaba regido por ciertas normas impuestas por el líder del pueblo que había que obedecer sí o sí. La dueña había jurado hacerlo y, de momento, había cumplido su palabra.

Sintió sus entrañas arder una vez más y suspiró, resignado, conteniendo el enfado que le provocaba aquella sensación inherente a su naturaleza.

Salió del río y caminó hacia la cabaña, para volver a desahogarse con el cuerpo de la mujer que aguardaba dentro.

No obstante, un susurro en su cabeza pronunciando lo obligó a detenerse.

―_Sasuke_. ―Frunció el ceño y esperó unos segundos, seguro de haber oído mal―. _Sasuke_. ―El susurro fue más alto esta vez y él rodó los ojos, fastidiado, al distinguir la inconfundible de su mejor amigo.

―_¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que Hinata te ha echado de su cama y necesitas fastidiarle la diversión a los demás?_―Un resoplido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta y ello lo hizo sonreír, victorioso.

―_Sí, sí, lo que digas, no tengo ganas ni tiempo de discutir contigo. Para tu información, Hinata está felizmente dormida a mi lado tras lo que se conoce como buen sexo mañanero así que… jódete, teme. _―Sasuke rodó los ojos una vez más, debatiéndose entre seguir hablando con Naruto o mandar a la mierda la extraña conversación.

―_¿Qué quieres, entonces?_―preguntó, tras varios minutos de silencio. Percibió en el borde de su mente la duda y la aprensión del rubio y aquello lo preocupó. Naruto no solía preocuparse en vano, si algo lo inquietaba era por un buen motivo. Por un muy buen motivo―. _¿Qué pasa, Naruto?_―preguntó, adoptando ahora un tono más serio y formal.

―_No te gustará. Y a Hinata tampoco le gustará que te lo cuente. Le prometí que lo hablaría calmadamente contigo, pero no sé si habrá tiempo para ello y es necesario que te alerte… ¿Cuánto te queda de celo?_―Sasuke se extrañó por la pregunta; no era habitual que nadie, ni siquiera el alfa, se preocupara por el período de celo de cada miembro de la manada. Se sabía que era distinto para cada persona y que este era más amplio para los que ya estuvieran emparejados, con el fin de aumentar las posibilidades de tener así descendencia.

No obstante, decidió contestar. Naruto no se lo preguntaría si no fuera importante para él saber aquella información.

―_Calculo que un día. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ha pasado algo? ¿Me necesitas en el pueblo?_

―_Algo así…_ ―Un silencio se extendió en la comunicación mental que existía entre ellos, un privilegio que tan solo se daba entre el líder de la manada y aquellos en quién este depositaba su confianza. En el caso de su familia eran él, Hinata, Shikamaru y Sai, un cambiante venido de fuera que había resultado el compañero de Ino, una buena amiga de la infancia que además se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Hinata.

Empezó a escamarle tanto silencio y tanta reticencia por parte de su mejor amigo a hablar. Irritado, chascó la lengua.

―_Si prometo no enfadarme ni ponerme a destrozar cosas como un loco… ¿me lo dirás?_―Escuchó otro suspiro.

―_No sé si confiar, pero en fin, también es tu derecho saberlo así que… no digas que no te lo advertí_. ―Casi se lo imaginó encogiéndose de hombros mientras abrazaba a su mujer, con una suave sonrisa al notar que seguramente ella suspiraría al notar el movimiento y se acurrucaría más contra el bronceado cuerpo masculino.

Aquella imagen lo hizo sentir unos celos enfermizos, celos de que Naruto pudiese disfrutar de su compañera plenamente y sin restricciones, mientras que él…

―_Naruto… _―llamó, en tono de advertencia. Tercer suspiro y tercera punzada de irritación. Joder, ni que estuviera planeando decirle que lo expulsaba de la manada…

―_Sarada está aquí, en Konoha_. ―Durante tres segundos exactos Sasuke no parpadeó ni hizo movimiento alguno. Luego negó con la cabeza lentamente, como aturdido.

―_No_.

―_Sí_.

―_Le dije que no podía venir, se lo prohibí. Jamás me ha desobedecido…_

―_Para todo hay una primera vez_.

―_Sarada no es Boruto. Ella es racional, cautelosa e inteligente, no impulsiva, impredecible y con mal genio_.

―_Me sentiría ofendido si no fuera porque en los próximos días Boruto va a ser eso y mucho más_. ―Sasuke apretó los dientes; dio vuelta y fue directo hacia un árbol, a estampar el puño contra el tronco, partiendo este a la mitad, dejando grietas en la corteza.

―_¿Cuándo?_

―_Ayer por la tarde. Boruto la encontró en la carretera. Al parecer el coche la dejó tirada_.

―_¿Dónde está?_

―_Con sus abuelos_.

―_Bien_.

―_Sasuke…_

―_¿Qué le han dicho?_

―_Que estás ocupado persiguiendo a un fugitivo y que todos estamos participando más o menos en la empresa. _―Sasuke suspiró, aliviado. Aquella excusa era creíble. Al menos, el crío de Naruto había hecho algo bien.

―_¿La ha tocado?_―Otro suspiro de Naruto.

―_Sabes que no. Boruto jamás haría algo así sin su consentimiento y sin haber hablado antes contigo para obtener tu permiso. Es distinto dado que Sarada… _―Un gruñido acalló la voz de su mejor amigo.

―_Lo sé_. ―Sasuke respiró hondo y clavó la vista en el cielo despejado.

Sarada, su pequeña, estaba allí, en Konoha. Había desafiado sus órdenes y había ido igualmente, seguramente escapándose de su madre. Una pequeña veta de orgullo lo hizo curvar la boca en una sonrisa. Sin duda, su hija era una Uchiha de los pies a la cabeza: decidida, determinada, implacable a la hora de perseguir sus objetivos.

Pero pronto la preocupación sustituyó al orgullo. El que Sarada estuviera allí precisamente esa semana no era algo bueno, no al cien por cien. Las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal y de que ella no solo se enterara de quiénes eran ellos en realidad sino de que Boruto estaba tan loco por ella como ella por él no haría sino hacer que todo se fuese a la mierda mucho más rápido de lo planeado.

La conexión entre compañeros era muy fuerte durante aquella época, más fuerte que el resto del año. Y solo alguien con la suficiente experiencia y madurez era capaz de controlar sus impulsos.

Algo que, claramente, de lo que Boruto y Sarada carecían, por mucho que ambos se jactaran de lo contrario.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que regresar cuánto antes. Tal vez si se saciaba con la mujer que estaba en la cabaña toda esa noche y la mañana siguiente el calor pasaría por fin. Sí, valía la pena intentarlo. El cuerpo de un cambiante tenía más aguante que el de los humanos, pero en algún momento a ellos también se les acababa la batería. Eran seres de carne y hueso, al fin y al cabo.

Asintió, con su decisión ya tomada.

―_Mañana a la hora de comer iré a recogerla._

―_¿Estás…_

―_Sí. Me ocuparé de todo en el pueblo. Tú… disfruta de tu compañera._

―_Sasuke…_

―_Te veo en unos días._ ―Cortó la comunicación mental y se adentró con paso decidido en la cabaña.

Tenía que empezar ya si quería estar en plena forma al día siguiente.

Porque los días que lo aguardaban iban a ser largos y complicados.

Muy largos y muy complicados.

**Fin Algo ocurre**

* * *

**No acaba de convencerme mucho este capítulo, pero... meh, era necesario para ir aclarando algunas cosas. Estuve gran parte de la mañana escribiendo y editando. Pude esperar a mañana o pasado, pero a mí me pasa una cosa muy curiosa: si no me sale un escrito más o menos a la primera, por mucho que espere, no me va a salir a la segunda ni a la tercera. Puedo modificar algún párrafo o alguna escena, pero suelo dejar la primera versión. Una curiosidad más sobre mí xD.**

**Bueno, como ya he dicho, poco a poco se van conociendo los hechos y las circunstancias, así como vamos sabiendo más sobre los cambiantes. Así que, nada, ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Lila**! ¡Gracias mil por dejarme un bonito comentario que me alegra el día! ¡Gracias, guapa!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	5. Trocitos de información

**¡YAHOI! Pues con esto de la cuarentena y el confinamiento forzoso, más que nada porque si sales a la calle sin causa justificada como ir a comprar comida, a la farmacia, al cajero o a pasear al perro te puede caer una multa que te deja tonto; hay policía, guardia civil y hasta militares desplegados por las calles INCLUSO EN MI CIUDAD, que mira que somos una ciudad pequeña sin relevancia alguna nacionalmente hablando... **

**Ains, que se me va (encierro, encierro, tralará, tralarí (?)). Eso, que con esto de no poder salir de casa por Decreto Ley, pues he podido escribir más a gusto que nunca, sabiendo que no tengo que ir corriendo a ningún sitio ni preocuparme de más nada que comer, ir al baño, ducharme y dormir xD.**

**Así que igual podéis esperar más cositas de mi parte durante estos catorce días/mes de confinamiento, porque el gobierno español ya ha dicho que esto podría alargarse. A mí me da igual, yo soy muy feliz en casa porque tengo entretenimientos de sobra, el problema es el personal que tengo a mi alrededor. Si en unos días no doy señales de vida, por favor, avisad a la policía.**

**Hablo en serio. Muy en serio.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_, que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyô Kodachi y Mikio Ikemoto.

* * *

**4**

**Trocitos de información**

* * *

―¡Boruto!―Gruñó, los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Aferró las caderas del cuerpo que estaba frente a él, obligándolo a pegarse todavía más contra la madera de la pared de la cabaña en la que se encontraban―. ¡BORUTO, SÍ!―Se clavó más profundamente en el sexo femenino, soltando su carga en aquel cálido interior.

Sin embargo él no lo sintió así. Tan pronto como terminó, se apartó apresuradamente de Sumire, dejando que esta cayera al suelo con un gemido. Aún aturdida, Sumire levantó sus ojos, velados por la reciente pasión compartida con su amante de turno.

Parpadeó y suspiró, incorporándose, viéndolo salir una vez más, seguramente para lavarse su olor, su tacto y su sudor de su piel. Se arrastró hasta su saco de dormir, metiéndose dentro y estirándose, sintiendo una deliciosa languidez en sus músculos.

Minutos después, Boruto volvió a entrar, goteando. Había estado en lo cierto: él había vuelto a bañarse en el río.

―Cogerás un resfriado. ―Boruto gruñó.

―Nunca enfermamos. No hace falta que te preocupes―le dijo él, quizás en un tono más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

Sumire volvió a suspirar. No sabía qué había pasado, pero desde que la noche anterior Boruto había desaparecido durante un par de horas, no había regresado siendo él mismo. Si antes estaba distante y cumpliendo mecánicamente con su necesidad de apareamiento, ahora, además, estaba furioso, contrariado. Y pagaba toda esa frustración con ella, descargándose en su cuerpo.

No es que se quejara. Boruto era un buen amante y ella no era una remilgada y asustadiza niña humana. Podía corresponder a dicha agresividad y lo hacía, devolviéndole cada mordisco, cada arañazo y cada orgasmo que le provocaba.

No obstante, ella sabía perfectamente el porqué de aquel cambio tan brusco de actitud: Sarada Uchiha.

Era la única capaz de hacer pasar a Boruto de la más pura felicidad a la ira o al rencor más absolutos. Ella había sido testigo de primera mano de cuando Boruto se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que Sarada era su compañera, su verdadera compañera.

Eso la desilusionó, por supuesto. A ella le gustaba mucho Boruto y muchos había esperado que ella fuese la elegida, dado que compartía muchos de los gustos del rubio. Pero no había sido así y eso a Sumire tampoco la molestaba. Entendía que el destino era impredecible.

Sonrió, recordando entonces a los padres de Boruto. Muchos todavía se preguntaban cómo era posible que dos personas tan dispares pudieran verse tan enamorados y tan bien juntos. Algo parecido ocurría con Boruto y con Sarada, si uno se paraba a pensarlo.

Boruto era impulsivo, deslenguado, asiduo a romper las normas, escandaloso y propenso a gastar bromas. Sarada era lo contrario: metódica, reflexiva, educada, observadora de las reglas, discreta y odiaba gastar―o ser víctima de―lo que calificaba como "tonterías infantiles".

―¿Vas a dormir?―Salió de sus pensamiento cuando Boruto se dirigió a ella. Asintió a su pregunta.

―Me has dejado agotada―dijo, en tono juguetón, intentando sacarle una sonrisa, al menos.

Pero Boruto se limitó a asentir y a meterse dentro de su propio saco de dormir, dándole la espalda y sin hacer amago alguno de querer acurrucarse con ella, de abrazarla o de darle algún que otro mimo.

Ella también se dio la vuelta y, antes de cerrar los ojos, se lamentó de que uno de sus mejores amigos tuviera que sufrir por culpa de terceras personas.

Ojalá ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

Sarada se tiró en su cama, boca abajo, aburrida y con el móvil en la mano. Después de cenar en la compañía de sus abuelos, había visto la mitad de una aburrida película romántica antes de bostezar y decir que ya se iba a dormir. Esperaba que Chōchō ya estuviese libre para hablar con ella.

Puso un estúpido juego para pasar el rato. Uno de esos parecidos al _Candy Crush_ pero en vez de dulces y caramelos eran frutas. Acababa de pasar un nivel cuando el móvil vibró en su mano. Una alerta de mensaje nuevo apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla. Sonrió y se arrebujó más en las mantas, al tiempo que agarraba un cojín para ponérselo contra el pecho y poder obtener así más calor.

Buscó en número de Chōchō y la llamó por vídeo llamada. En segundos el rostro de su mejor amiga copaba toda la pantalla de su teléfono.

―¡Chōchō!

―¡Sarada, hola! Oye, perdona por lo de esta tarde, de verdad que tenía que irme… ―Sarada hizo un gesto con la mano delante del móvil, quitándole importancia.

―No te preocupes. Sé cómo son las madres. Tranquila. ―Ambas rieron―. Espero que la tía Karui no te echara mucha bronca… ―Chōchō negó.

―No, no, no te preocupes. Estaba ocupada con otras cosas. ―Chōchō apretó los labios, como si acabase de hacer una broma.

Sarada frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar. Tal vez es que el matrimonio estaba teniendo un momento íntimo y por eso Chōchō sonreía para sí, no queriendo―lógicamente―compartir aquella información con alguien ajeno, por mucho que ese alguien fuese su mejor amiga.

―Más importante aún: ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Es que acaso la niña buena se ha convertido de repente en la niña mala?―Sarada resopló.

―Me correspondía pasar esta semana de vacaciones con mi padre. No sé a qué viene tana sorpresa por parte de todo el mundo.

―Pero el tío Sasuke te dijo que no vinieras, te lo prohibió. Todos lo sabíamos. ―Sarada suspiró.

―Ya, pero quería venir de todas formas. Además, no sé por qué papá fue tan tajante. Aunque él tenga que estar fuera puedo estar con los abuelos.

―¿Y tu madre?―Sarada cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca al pensar en la mujer que le había dado la vida.

―Bueno… ella tuvo que irse a trabajar, la llamaron por un accidente múltiple en la autopista. No pude avisarla.

―Ya, claro, y eso te vino de perlas. ¡Esa es mi chica!―Sarada soltó una carcajada y enseguida se tapó la boca. Al otro lado de la pantalla, Chōchō sonrió―. En cuanto al otro asunto…

―No quiero hablar del tema. ―Chōchō suspiró ante el tono enfadado y tajante de su mejor amiga.

―Sé que no quieres, pero debes. Sarada, aún lo quieres. ―Sarada miró al techo y parpadeó, impidiendo que las lágrimas mancharan su ovalado rostro.

―No digo que no―dijo, en un tono frío que resultaba del todo impersonal, pero que la ayudaba, de alguna forma, a mantenerse serena y objetiva―, pero él no siente lo mismo por mí. Además, somos jóvenes, tarde o temprano me olvidaré de este estúpido amor adolescente y encontraré a alguien más, alguien que sí me quiera y que sea más guapo, más alto, más musculoso y más rico. ―Chōchō frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta ante las palabras de la Uchiha.

―Di lo que quieras, pero no creo que te sea tan fácil. ―Sarada, aunque no era una persona intuitiva, se dio cuenta de que había un significado oculto tras las palabras y el tomo de la Akimichi.

―Chōchō…

―Escucha: sé que Boruto puede un auténtico dolor en el culo a veces. He pasado todo el instituto con él, en la misma clase, aun por encima, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo insufrible que se puede poner a veces, pero… también sé lo noble y lo protector que es con aquellos que le importan… ¿Recuerdas aquel verano, cuando un estúpido crío de ciudad quiso propasarse contigo y Boruto lo mandó a casa con la cara hecha un cromo?

―Si no hubiera sido él habría sido otro. Sé que ni Mitsuki ni Inojin ni Shikadai habrían dejado que me pusiera una mano encima―dijo ella, mencionando a sus más cercanos amigos. Chōchō suspiró.

―Sarada, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver. No quiero meterme en vuestra extraña relación, pero si no abres los ojos y te das cuenta pronto… ambos sufriréis. Mucho. ―Lo último lo susurró en bajito, casi como si no hubiera querido que ella lo escuchase.

Pero, casualmente, sí lo escuchó, por lo que entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la pantalla del móvil.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Sarada… A Boruto le importas. Mucho. Más de lo que crees. ―Sarada sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, que una pequeñísima chispa de esperanza se encendía en su estúpido corazón enamorado.

―Sí, ya, claro. Por eso anda revolcándose en las cabañas del río con cualquier pelandrusca. ―Chōchō apretó los labios.

―No es lo que piensas…

―¿Ah, no? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que todos lo hacéis, lo de ir a esconderos a las cabañas del río para acostaros con el primero que os pase por delante?―dijo, con resentimiento y con ligero desprecio impreso en su tono de voz.

―¿Y qué si fuera así?―Sarada se quedó quieta; Chōchō tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y las mejillas rojas. Sarada adivinó enfado en sus bonitos ojos ambarinos y aquello la confundió.

Ella y Chōchō no solían enfadarse, nunca. Pero esa vez intuía que la cosa era más seria que las otras veces. Era como si la conversación que estaban manteniendo pareciera ser algo más que una simple charla entre mejores amigas.

―Chōchō, no me digas que tú… tú ya…

―No todos podemos ser la señorita perfecta y estudiosa. ―Sarada se ruborizó; aquello le había sonado a reproche, aunque seguía sin saber por qué para Chōchō era tan importante esa conversación―. Algunas sentimos cosas y queremos gustar a los chicos y nos esforzamos por ello.

―Chōchō, nunca quise insinuar… yo no soy mejor que tú, ni que nadie. Es solo que… estoy cansada de que no me mire ni me haga caso… ―Chōchō suavizó su expresión y el alivio recorrió a Sarada. No quería pelearse con su mejor amiga, no cuando más parecía necesitarla.

―¿Por qué no lo intentas por última vez? Quizás y te sorprendas. Boruto ha madurado mucho en este último año. En navidades apenas os visteis, porque además vino la familia de la tía Hinata y por eso no pudo salir mucho. Pero ahora tenemos toda una semana de vacaciones para hacer que él se fije en ti y se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. ―Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

Chōchō solía ser bastante imaginativa en sus planes―los cuales todos solían acabar en desastre―y, quizás por su desbordante originalidad, era que todas sus ocurrencias solían acabar en desastre total.

―Chōchō, no creo que…

―¡Venga! ¿Qué puedes perder? ¡Yo te ayudaré! ¡Te pondré tan guapa que Boruto se caerá de espaldas cuando te vea!―Sarada suspiró; ya no tenía escapatoria. Esa mirada en el rostro de Chōchō solo quería decir que su amiga ya tenía la decisión tomada.

Finalmente, decidió claudicar. No le quedaba de otra si no quería que Chōchō se molestase. Y sabía que ocurriría precisamente eso si se le ocurría verbalizar la negativa que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

―Miedo me das… pero vale. Aunque, te lo advierto, ¡es el último intento! ¡El último! ¡Lo digo en serio!―Chōchō sonrió ampliamente al ver la rendición de su amiga.

―No te arrepentirás, Sarada. Confía en mí.

Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrerla ante la ancha sonrisa en el rostro de Chōchō.

Esperaba que todo terminara cuanto antes.

Antes de que su corazón se rompiera definitivamente en pedazos.

* * *

Era primera hora de la mañana cuando Sasuke Uchiha, el jefe de policía de Konoha, apareció desgreñado y con la ropa arrugada y descolocada por la calle principal del pueblo. Los pocos transeúntes que había por la vía pública se lo quedaban mirando. Algunos incluso meneaban la cabeza o reían silenciosamente, sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de su aspecto tan desastrado.

Él los ignoró a todos, con la mirada fija en el camino que tenía delante. Llevaba desde el día anterior debatiéndose entre la furia y la alegría, la desazón y la esperanza. El que Sarada estuviera en Konoha complicaba sobremanera las cosas. Pero también lo llenaba de felicidad―algo que jamás admitiría frente a nadie, nunca―y de orgullo. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? El que su pequeña y tozuda hija hubiese echado mano de la determinación de la que todos los Uchiha hacían gala para desobedecerlo y plantarse en Konoha, deseando verlo y estar unos días con él lo llenaba de orgullo.

Llegó a la casa de sus ex suegros y, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, elevó un brazo y llamó con los nudillos, fuertemente. En el interior de la casita de madera se escucharon pasos. Se apartó un tanto de la puerta y tomó aire, irguiéndose en toda su altura y sacando pecho.

Fue Kizashi el que abrió la puerta. Sonrió nada más verlo y se apartó, haciéndose un lado, sujetando aún la puerta para dejarle paso.

―Buenos días, Sasuke. Me imaginaba que te aparecerías tarde o temprano. Pasa, Mebuki está haciendo el desayuno. ―Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar y decir que no era necesario, que solo quería coger a Sarada para llevársela a su casa, pero la sonrisa siempre amable de Kizashi lo desinfló.

Además, si se iba de allí sin probar el desayuno de Mebuki, seguramente la mujer no le dirigiría la palabra en un mes, por lo menos. Y le convenía llevarse bien con ella, puesto que era la única mujer del pueblo a la que permitía un acercamiento íntimo y familiar con Sarada. Bueno, no, Hinata también tenía ese privilegio, pero no era la abuela de Sarada, así que no contaba mucho, realmente.

Entró en la casa de los señores Haruno y Kizashi cerró la puerta con un firme empujón. Le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la cocina, donde la figura delgada de su esposa se movía enérgicamente de un lado a otro, moviendo cacharros y sacando platos y vasos de la alacena. Un delicioso olor llegó a sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar que su estómago rugiera. Llevaba días sin comer como era debido, y con solo oler lo que Mebuki estaba cocinando se le hacía la boca agua.

―Cariño… ―Mebuki se giró al escuchar la voz de su marido y su rostro se iluminó con el más puro de los regocijos al ver a su yerno―porque ella aún lo consideraba como tal―de pie, en la entrada de su cocina.

―¡Sasuke! ¡Qué alegría verte, hijo! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Estoy preparando un desayuno más que rico, ya verás! Kizashi, ¿Se ha despertado ya Sarada?―Kizashi negó.

―No, por eso he hecho pasar al chico. La pequeña fierecilla sigue durmiendo como el angelito que nos quiere hacer creer que es. ―Marido y mujer rieron y Sasuke sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una levísima sonrisa.

Siempre le había encantado pasar tiempo con los Haruno. Ellos le habían las puertas de su hogar desde el primer día, incluso antes de que él y Sakura empezaran a salir formalmente como pareja. Aquella casa había sido como un refugio para él y también para Naruto, por mucho que Sakura se empeñara en intentar hacerlo de menos cuando niños y adolescentes, centrada como estaba en llamar su atención. Claro que después se dio cuenta de su error e intentó enmendarlo de todas las maneras posibles, incluso llegando a poner su propia vida en riesgo.

Suspiró, echando a un lado sus funestos pensamientos acerca del pasado. No tenía caso pensar en lo que no se podía ya cambiar. Se sentó con Kizashi a la mesa de la cocina y lo escuchó hablar sobre cómo le iba el negocio. Luego, se quedó callado, y Sasuke supo que había llegado el momento de dejar a un lado la charla banal para pasar a lo serio.

Kizashi se inclinó hacia delante y enlazó las manos por encima de la mesa, frente a él. Jugó unos segundos con los pulgares y luego suspiró; levantó la vista hacia Sasuke, con una mirada grave en su cada día más envejecido rostro.

―Sabes que Sarada ha huido de su madre, literalmente.

―Me lo imaginaba.

―No es que aprobemos su conducta, pero la niña es adolescente y… bueno…ya se sabe con los adolescentes. ―Sasuke asintió, como si tuviera idea de lo que quería decir, aunque lo cierto es que todavía estaba aprendiendo en eso de ser padre―. Tampoco nos agradó la decisión de nuestra hija de irse fuera y llevarse a nuestra nieta, lo sabes. ―Sasuke no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo ningún movimiento de asentimiento, estaba seguro de que Kizashi sabía que lo estaba escuchando con toda su atención―. Pero en fin, ahora Sarada está aquí y… la cuestión es: ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?―Sasuke sintió algo cálido extenderse por su pecho al oír a Kizashi meterlos a todos en el mismo saco. Eso le hacía sentirse parte de la familia… aún.

Meditó la respuesta calmada y profundamente. Mientras, Mebuki fue poniendo platos y vasos encima de la mesa. Puso cuatro servicios, segura de que Sarada bajaría en cualquier momento, ya vestida y aseada para afrontar un nuevo día.

Miró a Kizashi y decidió empezar con la pregunta más obvia.

―¿Habéis sabido algo de Sakura?―Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

―Sarada nos dijo que cuando se fue a Sakura acababan de llamarla del hospital, por un accidente múltiple de coche o algo así. Estará hasta arriba. Hasta que no se permita un minuto de descanso no mirará el móvil y no descubrirá el mensaje que nos dijo Sarada que le había dejado. ―Sasuke asintió. Eso le dejaba al menos unas cuantas horas para pensar en qué le diría y cómo se lo diría.

―Creo que ya está bajando―dijo Mebuki en voz baja, depositando en el centro de la mesa un plato lleno a rebosar de huevos con tocino y otro con salchichas.

Sasuke y Kizashi quedaron en silencio, captando, efectivamente, unos pasos algo vacilantes, al parecer de Sasuke. Sonrió internamente. Esa era su pequeña, siempre alerta.

No pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina la figura delgada y pequeña de su hija. Los ojos negros, iguales a los suyos, se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo allí, pero enseguida el asombro di paso a la más pura de las alegrías.

―¡Papá!―Sarada corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Sasuke se dejó y correspondió el gesto, apretando entre sus brazos a su pequeña niña que, a pesar de todo, ya no era tan pequeña.

―¿Cómo estás?―Sarada se separó de él y sonrió, sentándose entre su abuelo y su padre en la silla que había libre entre ambos.

―¡Muy bien! Ayer estuve ayudando al abuelo en la tienda. ¿Y tú? ¿Capturaste a ese fugitivo?―Sasuke asintió, despacio, como probando la veracidad de su propia mentira.

―Así es. Ya se están encargando de él. ―Sarada sonrió nuevamente.

―No dudé de ti ni un momento, papá. Eres el mejor en tu trabajo. ―La leve sonrisa volvió a tirar de las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke.

―Sarada, lo cierto es… que he venido a buscarte. Para ir a casa. ―Fue directo. Sarada se removió, algo incómoda.

―Oh… bueno, sí, lo suponía, claro. Pero… ¿es necesario?―preguntó―. Quiero decir… tú tienes que trabajar y yo me quedaría todo el día sola… ¿No podría… no podría quedarme aquí, en casa de los abuelos?

―A nosotros no nos importaría, ya lo sabes.

―Pero, cielo, tu padre también querrá pasar tiempo contigo. ―Sarada miró a su abuelo y a su abuela y luego de nuevo a su progenitor.

Sasuke suspiró. Sabía que Sarada le iba a proponer algo como eso. Y no es que él lo molestara, de hecho nada le alegraría más. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, sería mejor que Sarada fuera con él a casa, a la casa que en un momento dado compartiera con Sakura y con Sarada.

―Debes venir conmigo a casa, Sarada. ―Una sombra de decepción empañó los hermosos ojos oscuros de la joven―. Tu madre querrá saber que estás conmigo. ―Sarada parpadeó y enseguida asintió, percatándose enseguida de lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

―Entiendo… ―Kizashi y Mebuki se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, con cansada resignación―. Recogeré mis cosas y nos iremos enseguida.

―Espera, cariño. Desayuna algo primero. ―Sarada miró para el delicioso desayuno que su abuela había preparado y, aunque no tenía mucha hambre―demasiadas emociones en pocas horas―se sirvió un par de huevos, una salchicha y dos trozos de tocino.

Mebuki pareció darse por satisfecha y se giró, para fregar los cacharros que había manchado al cocinar.

Kizashi, Sarada y Sasuke desayunaron en silencio, no exento de tensión. Cuando acabó, Sarada fue a dejar su plato ya vacío al fregadero. Mebuki se lo cogió de las manos y le sonrió cálidamente. Sarada sintió que parte de su propia tensión se desvanecía ante el silencioso gesto de apoyo de su abuela.

Sí, todo saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien. Repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza subió hasta la habitación donde había dormido las últimas dos noches para recoger sus escasas pertenencias, algo emocionada por volver a ver el que era su cuarto en la casa de su padre.

Cuando los tres adultos quedaron a solas, retomaron la conversación previa a la aparición de la menor de los Uchiha en la cocina.

―Bueno… ¿qué harás, entonces?―preguntó ahora Mebuki, secándose las manos en el delantal y sentándose a desayunar en la silla que Sarada acababa de dejar libre.

Sasuke se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente un pedazo de tocino y una salchicha. Esa era una buena pregunta, una muy, muy buena pregunta.

―¿Sarada no sabe nada?―Mebuki y Kizashi se miraron y, tras dejar escapar un suspiro, negaron los dos con la cabeza.

―No, no sabe nada. No te preocupes…

―Pero lo intuye o, al menos, intuye que pasa algo. No es tonta, Sasuke. ―El aludido gruñó.

―Lo sé―dijo al cabo de varios minutos de silencio―. ¿Ha visto o hablado con alguien más aparte de vosotros?

―Ayer vino Chōchō junto con Mitsuki a la tienda. Creo que venían de la farmacia de comprar ya sabes qué y vieron a Sarada y, bueno… se pararon a saludar. ―Sasuke gruñó, pero esta vez de molestia.

La hija mayor de Chōji y de Karui era un auténtico dolor en el culo, con perdón de la expresión. Una experta maquinadora en toda regla cuyos planes solían acabar en ridículo y desastre.

―Y supongo que sabrás que fue Boruto quién la trajo, quién la encontró. ―Sasuke asintió.

―Estoy al tanto. ―Apretó los puños. Había pensado pasar primero a hablar con el primogénito de los Uzumaki, pero finalmente se dijo que no tenía sentido.

Boruto no la había tocado ni había hecho nada reprochable a sus ojos. Había sabido controlarse y comportarse, así que no tenía ninguna razón para ir a molestarlo y a pedirle explicaciones.

Tendría una conversación con él, por supuesto, de hombre a hombre, de cambiante a cambiante. Se aseguraría de que Boruto comprendiera cuales eran las reglas y de que las cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Lo más importante para él era la felicidad de su niña, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para lograrla.

Absolutamente todo.

**Fin Trocitos de información**

* * *

**Ala, cortito, lo sé, pero cuando estaba escribiendo y llegué a esta parte mis dedos se quedaron paralizados y comprendí que este era el mejor final que podía darle a esta parte.**

**Ahora, quiero saber vuestras especulaciones: ¿qué creéis que le dirá Sasuke a Boruto? ¿Cuál será la primera parte del plan de Chôchô? ¿Hinata se quedará de brazos cruzados o querrá meter su cuchara para ayudar a su niño? Y, lo más importante... ¿APARECERÁ HIMAWARI AL FIN?**

**Creo que os he dado mucho en lo que pensar, so... ¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Lila**! ¡Gracias, guapa, de verdad que sí! ¡Te amodoro por leerme siempre y dejarme un precioso comentario que me alegra el día!**

**Antes de dejaros: me he hecho un fb exclusivamente de ficker. Voy a pasarme por allí en unos minutos para anunciar esta (y otra *guiño guiño*) actualización.**

**Para los que quieran pasarse por allá, podéis encontrarme como **Vicky Bruxi Bandín**. Corred, corred, así sabré que realmente me queréis (?).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: **Pascu y Rodri tienen nuevo vídeo en su canal de youtube, Destripando La Historia, sobre la diosa griega de la agricultura: Deméter. ¡¿Qué hacéis que no lo estáis viendo, eh, eh?!


	6. Entre planes

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, bueno, bueno... pues un capítulo más. Sinceramente, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que contiene escenas para mayores de dieciocho así que...**

**Si no te gusta, por favor, te ruego encarecidamente que no leas. Simplemente sáltate la primera parte del capítulo y ve a la segunda, justo después de la rayita gris casi blanca xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asímismo, los personajes de _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyô Kodachi y Mikio Ikemoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**5**

**Entre planes**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se volvió, topándose con el rostro profundamente dormido de su compañero. Elevó una mano y acarició los cabellos cortos y rubios, sintiendo su suavidad bajo sus dedos. Él suspiró en sus sueños y ella sonrió, con cariño.

Pasó del pelo a su rostro, a las líneas duras de sus rasgos, ahora suavizados gracias al apacible abandono del descanso. De ahí al cuello, a su pecho y a sus brazos llenos de definidos y fuertes músculos. Suspiró, con anhelo, recordando los días de su juventud, cuando una sola mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules en su dirección bastaba para que las piernas se le convirtieran en gelatina, conminándola a acabar en el suelo producto de un desmayo seguro.

Recordó también aquella ocasión en que su mirada se perdió en la suya, anhelante y a la vez desconcertada, como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez, como si no la reconociese, pero ella fuese todo lo que deseaba en el mundo. El mismo sentimiento que ella tuvo, aunque en su caso multiplicado por mil, porque ella lo amaba desde mucho antes de que el destino decidiese juntarlos.

Con cuidado, despacio, apartó la mano tras dedicar una última caricia a ese cuerpo que adoraba y se dio la vuelta nuevamente. Midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos para evitar que su compañero de cama se despertase, se levantó lentamente. Apoyó los pies descalzos en el suelo frío que envió un cosquilleo más que agradable por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Se acercó a la mesa que había en el medio de la habitación, entre la mini cocina y la cama. La cabaña no era muy grande, tan solo constaba de una habitación con todo incluido y un cuarto de baño que casi era tan amplio como la propia habitación. No obstante, no podía quejarse. Esa construcción, por ser la reservada exclusivamente al alfa de la manada y a su compañera es que contaba con un poco más de lujo que el resto, sencillas construcciones de madera antiguas. Poco a poco las iban remodelando todas, pero ello implicaba gastar recursos y dinero que preferían invertir en el bienestar de la manada, en medicinas, tratamientos médicos, becas para educación y préstamos o ayudas para abrir negocios o para reflotar alguno que estuviese teniendo una mala racha.

Se acercó a la mesa y se hizo con su teléfono móvil, sintiendo el orgullo recorrerla al pensar en que todo lo que se había logrado, todo lo que Konoha era actualmente, se lo debían a Naruto. Él había sido el artífice de que la pequeña aldea no solo fuese reconocida como un destino turístico atractivo que permitió activar la economía de la zona, sino que además estaban volviendo a abrirse las viejas granjas. Familias enteras que habían marchado años atrás escapando de la mala situación que se vivía en las zonas rurales estaban regresando a sus hogares de toda la vida, contentos y aliviados de poder volver a casa.

Acarició con mimo la madera de la mesa, consciente de que habían sido las fuertes y capaces de su esposo―utilizando el término humano para _pareja de toda la vida_―las que habían modelado aquel mueble, al igual que prácticamente el resto de los muebles que adornaban el resto de las cabañas y de su propio hogar.

Sonrió, feliz orgullosa de saberse la compañera de vida de alguien como su Naruto. Y precisamente porque era su marido y ella era su mujer no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados ante una situación que claramente haría sufrir a un buen número de personas si no le ponía remedio cuanto antes.

Que una de esas personas fuese su propio hijo solo hacía que la determinación de Hinata por arreglar todo aquel entuerto fuese todavía más férrea. No pensaba permitir que su pequeño tornillo sufriera el mismo tormento que ella misma y Naruto habían tenido que pasar años atrás, mucho antes de que él y Himawari, su hija pequeña, nacieran. Antes incluso de que él le dijera―y le demostrara―que la amaba más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo.

No, los errores del pasado no debían repetirse. Por nada del mundo.

Tomó en un agarre firme uno de los teléfonos móviles que descansaban encima de la mesa. Se los habían llevado por si las moscas, en caso de que algo grave ocurriese que requiriera la presencia inmediata del alfa de la manada. Ahora se alegraba, porque así no tenía que esperar para comunicarse con alguien que la ayudaría, sin duda, a que todo se encauzara en el buen camino.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y rezando para no estar interrumpiendo nada_ importante_, marcó un número y esperó. Al cuarto tono contestaron:

―¿Diga?―Un gemido fue lo que escuchó Hinata antes de que pudiese decir nada.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, ahogando así una risita. Se giró, comprobando que Naruto no se había despertado y, con pasos silenciosos, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Se sentó sobre el váter y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, sonriendo.

―Hola, Ino.

―¿Hina… ¡oh… oh- ¡Ya, para un momento, Sai! ¡Es Hinata!―Ahogando una segunda risa, Hinata escuchó gruñidos, un gemido y luego ruidos como de pasos y una puerta cerrándose―. Al fin, paz y tranquilidad. A ver, dime, ¿qué pasa? Algo gordo tiene que haber sido para que _precisamente tú_ llames en la época del calor. ―Hinata enrojeció ante sus palabras―. ¿Es que a Naruto ya le está pegando la edad y ya no tiene tanto aguante como antes?

―¡Ino! Para tu información Naruto-kun sigue siendo igual de… mmmm… vigoroso…

―Vigoroso… sí, me lo imagino, con esos músculos y esa po-

―¡Ino, por Dios! ¡Estás hablando de mi compañero! Y, ¿qué pasa con Sai?―Escuchó un bufido.

―Por favor, no comparemos. Amo a Sai y me pone a mil siempre, las cosas que me hace… pero, seamos realistas: tengo ojos en la cara y tu compañero es la cosa más caliente que ha pisado nunca estas tierras. Bueno, no, miento: quizás Sasuke…

―Ino, no te llamo para cotillear sobre a ver quién es mejor en la cama―la cortó, mientras un furioso sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas al tiempo que pensaba para sí misma que, si estuvieran hablando del tema, ella ya sabía quién saldría ganando… por goleada.

―Aburrida―resopló Ino―. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado? Sé que no dejarías de montar a tu ardiente compañero por hablar conmigo, así que… ―Hinata suspiró.

―Eres mi mejor amiga.

―Tu mejor amiga cambiante―acotó Ino. Hinata curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

―Por eso precisamente no podía llamar a Tenten. Es un asunto… de lobos. ―Casi pudo ver las depiladas cejas rubias de su amiga juntadas en un gracioso ceño fruncido.

―Oh. Vale, de acuerdo: dispara. ―Hinata tomó aire, respirando hondo.

―Sarada-chan está aquí. ―Silencio. Hinata cerró los ojos y empezó a contar: uno… dos… tres…

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUITA, SAI, JODER, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!―Hinata volvió a escuchar crujido e incluso el silbido del viento, hasta que, supuso, Ino se detuvo―. A ver, a ver… empieza por el principio. Y no te dejes nada. Ni un detalle. ―La mujer de ojos perlas tomó aire una vez más y procedió a contarle a su amigo, en pocas palabras, lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas.

Para cuando terminó, estaba segura de que Ino estaría con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido aún más acentuado.

―Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano―dijo Ino, tras varios minutos de silencio salpicado de suspiros de resignación―. Sarada es demasiado terca y orgullosa como para acatar sin más lo que la frentona le dice. Además: adora a su padre. Y luego, claro, está Boruto. ―Hinata se rascó una pierna, pensativa.

―Sí, no era muy difícil de adivinar, ¿verdad? Supongo que ninguno previmos que fuese a pasar tan pronto…

―Bueno, si recuerdo bien, sé de dos que tampoco pudieron esperar mucho. ¿Cuántos teníais Naruto y tú cuando… os juntasteis?―La mirada de Hinata se ensombreció ante las palabras de Ino, acompañadas de sus propios recuerdos.

―Dieciocho―contestó al fin―, pero… es diferente, Ino. Lo de Naruto-kun y yo… ―Escuchó el suspiro de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

―Sí, eso te lo compro. Sois únicos. Aunque… estamos hablando de tu hijo y de la hija de Sasuke-kun, así que… no sé, tú dime, ¿en qué puede desembocar todo esto?

―En desastre, salvo que hagamos algo para impedirlo.

―Oh, ¿y qué quieres hacer? Mejor dicho, ¿qué pretendes hacer? Porque, si me llamas, es que en esa cabecita tuya ya se está formando un maquiavélico plan cuyos dudosos resultados podremos ver pronto. ―Hinata frunció el ceño.

―¿Dudosos? ¿Por qué supones que mi plan iba a tener un resultado dudoso?

―Porque te conozco, Hina, y sé que, aunque eres una persona inteligente, también tiendes a pensar más con el corazón y menos con la cabeza cando se trata de la gente que te importa. Y Boruto y Sarada te importan, mucho, muchísimo. ―Hinata hundió los hombros y bajó la cabeza, consciente de que su amiga tenía más razón que un santo.

―No voy a disculparme por intentar hacer que mi hijo y su futura compañera alcancen un futuro feliz. ―Ino soltó una carcajada al percibir el tono orgulloso en la voz de Hinata.

―Esa es la Hinata Uzumaki que conozco y quiero. En fin, supongo que tendremos que tener una reunión de chicas en cuanto todo esto del calor pase. Nadie mejor que una madre para ayudar a otra madre a que los niños sean felices. Hablando de madres… ¿lo sabe la frentona?―Hinata se peinó los largos mechones negro azulados de su pelo con los dedos, nerviosa.

―No…

―Oséase, ¿me estás diciendo que Sarada, nuestra responsable y observadora de las reglas Sarada, se ha… escapado?―Hinata asintió.

―Sí.

―¡Oh, esto es genial! ¡Me lo voy a pasar en grande cuando la frentona se plante en Konoha! ¡Me voy a reír lo que no está escrito!―Hinata no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa curvara las comisuras de sus labios. La alegría de Ino era contagiosa―. Vale, vale. Ya tengo una idea de la situación, más o menos… avísame cuando tu caliente lobo te deje salir de la cama y quedamos.

―Lo haré. Tenemos que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

―Te entiendo, cariño. Si fuese Inojin, yo tampoco podría quedarme sin hacer nada… En fin, te dejo. Sai está un poco… impaciente. ―Hinata rio.

―Pues ve a atenderlo, va. Gracias Ino. Te quiero.

―Te quiero, Hina. ―Escuchó el crujido que delataba el final de la llamada y despegó el móvil de la oreja.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Le había cogido el frío allí, sentada desnuda sobre el váter en el cuarto de baño. Anduvo hacia la puerta y asió la manilla, tirando hacia abajo para abrirla y regresar así al calor de la cama donde seguramente la esperaba su compañero.

Sin embargo, su nariz chocó contra un pecho duro y tenso y ella retrocedió a causa del impacto. Subió la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto fijos en ella, un rictus de molestia estropeando sus atractivas facciones, ahora endurecidas por el enfado.

―¡Na-Naruto-kun!―exclamó, retrocediendo, con los ojos abiertos, asustados.

Tragó saliva al ver que él entraba en el baño tras ella y cerraba la puerta con suavidad detrás de él, apoyándose contra la misma en una pose del todo indolente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una sonrisa peligrosa curvando sus labios.

―¿Con quién hablabas?―Hinata apretó el móvil en las manos, sintiéndose azorada y tremendamente culpable de repente.

―C-con Ino… ―tartamudeó, sonrojándose y reprochándose por dejar que la niña tímida e insegura que había sido en el pasado resurgiese frente a él.

Naruto alzó una ceja, interrogante.

―Oh… ¿de qué?

―D-de todo un poco, ya sabes… c-cosas de chicas… ―Naruto alzó la otra ceja.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?―Hinata se rascó el brazo.

―Pues eso… cosas de chicas… de mujeres… femeninas… ―Naruto suspiró; se despegó de la puerta y avanzó hacia su mujer. Hinata hizo ademán de apartarse de él y eso lo irritó.

Le molestaba profundamente que precisamente Hinata le tuviese miedo o se sintiese incómoda con él. Entendía que era una reacción instintiva ante su rango de jefe de la manada, pero seguía contrariándole. Sobre todo, cuando los dos estaban desnudos y deseosos de sentirse el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, debía arreglar lo que quiera que Hinata estaba tramando antes de dejarse llevar, una vez más, por los deseos puramente carnales que asolaban su cuerpo.

Alargó los brazos y aferró a su compañera de las caderas, tirando de ella para pegarla contra sí. El rostro de Hinata impactó contra su pecho duro y caliente y no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta. Era maravillosa, esa sensación de estar piel con piel… El aliento de Naruto le revolvió el pelo de la cima de la cabeza con el suspiro que dejó salir de sus labios.

―Me prometiste que me dejarías encargarme'ttebayo. ―Hinata frotó la mejilla contra su abdomen; Naruto no pudo evitar ronronear de gusto ante la suave fricción, al sentir sus manos acariciarlo y las duras puntas de sus pechos frotándose contra él.

Estaba tratando de distraerlo, la muy tramposa. Conteniendo el deseo que esa mujer siempre le provocaba la apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos, negándose a sucumbir a sus caricias y a los dulces besos que ahora le propinaba―. Hinata… basta. ―Enmarcó el precioso rostro de porcelana entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo―. Me prometiste que no interfirirías―repitió.

Hinata hizo una mueca, culpable, para acto seguido clavar los ojos en los suyos.

―No voy a quedarme quieta viendo cómo…

―Lo entiendo―la cortó―. Pero no podemos forzar las cosas.

―No voy a forzar nada―dijo ella, ofendida―. Solo… quiero darles un empujoncito… ―Naruto suspiró, apretando sus mofletes.

―No podemos… ―Hinata torció la boca―. Te dije que yo me ocuparía y eso haré, pero tengo que hacerlo a mi manera. Hice promesas, Hinata, promesas que no puedo romper'ttebayo.

―Por eso voy a ser yo la del empujoncito. ―Naruto soltó su rostro y bajó las manos tentadoramente por su cuerpo hasta anclarlas en sus glúteos, haciendo presión para levantarla; Hinata se puso de puntillas y dejó que él devorara su boca, en un adelanto de lo que podrían disfrutar ambos en cuanto terminase aquella discusión.

―Cariño… ―Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los besos que la boca masculina prodigaba ahora a su cuello y a su garganta―. Sabes que mando yo, ¿verdad?―Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir aquel susurro ronco, seductor, directamente en su oreja.

Hinata sintió que le daba la vuelta y la pegaba contra el lavabo. Las manos masculinas agarraron las suyas y la obligaron a aferrarse al borde; sintió la erección de su compañero pegarse a sus nalgas y restregarse contra las mismas. Una de las bronceadas manos viajó por su brazo, su cadera, su cintura y su abdomen hasta perderse en su sexo. Se sintió morir en cuanto dos dedos largos y traviesos se hundían en ella, mojándola; instintivamente abrió las piernas, dándole más acceso.

―Así, sí… mando yo… y no me gusta que me desobedezcas… ―Llevó sus dedos más profundamente dentro del cuerpo femenino, tocando ese punto que hizo a Hinata gritar de placer―. Ah, ahí está…

―Naruto-kun…

―Dime que me vas a dejar manejar esto… que no vas a volver a desobedecerme…

―No puedo… ―Un gemido interrumpió sus palabras, al sentir como Naruto le pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, con fuerza, dejándolo dolorido y palpitante.

―Me harás caso―le dijo, al oído, presionando ahora la punta de su hinchado miembro contra la entrada de su intimidad―. O te dejaré así… ―Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y un sonido de frustración abandonó la boca femenina. Él sonrió, ladino, mirándola directamente a los ojos a través del espejo que había sobre la pila. Se inclinó para recorrer con la lengua el contorno de una de sus preciosas orejas, sintiendo estremecerse el cuerpo de su esposa―. Estás a punto de correrte, ¿verdad?

―Naruto-kun…

―Dímelo, Hina, dime que no vas a desobedecerme… dime que me vas a dejar hundirme en tu delicioso cuerpo… que vas a dejar que me corra dentro de ti… ―Hinata se sentía morir. Su parte racional le pedía que no cediera, que no claudicase tan fácil… pero su parte animal, su alma de loba luchaba por dejar que su malvado compañero hiciese con ella lo que quisiera…

Finalmente, con un gemido desesperado, pegó su trasero al cuerpo de su esposo, suplicándole con sus movimientos que la penetrase. Loba traidora. Ya le arreglaría las cuentas…

Una sonrisa de victoria asomó a los labios del rubio quien, sin poder esperar más, sacó los dedos del sexo femenino y los ancó en sus caderas; se echó hacia adelante y dejó que su grueso miembro se hundiera en ella, sustituyendo así su mano por su propio sexo.

Un ronco gemido vibró por todo su ser al sentirse acogido por el cálido interior de su mujer…

«Sí… mi mujer… mi compañera… mía…».

Empezó a moverse, deslizándose despacio hacia fuera para luego empujar otra vez hacia dentro, despacio, despacio… alargando cada embestida para alargar así también el placer lo máximo posible, torturándola con la deliciosa sensación de sus sexos encajados.

―Naruto-kun…

―Vamos, dímelo… ―Hinata intentó resistirse, _de verdad_ que intentó resistirse…

Pero fracasó miserablemente. Su cuerpo traidor empezó a moverse adelante y atrás, aceptando cada envite como si fuera el último de su vida, gimiendo desesperada por la liberación.

―Vamos, Hina, dímelo… dime que me obedecerás en esto…

―¡SÍ!―Enterró el rostro en el cuello femenino con una sonrisa de triunfo; besó la piel pálida y suave, susurrándole palabras tiernas y cariñosas mientras sentía el interior de ella contraerse.

Solo cuando las piernas de Hinata comenzaron a temblar fue que él aumentó el ritmo, perdiéndose una vez más en el placer que ella y solo ella podía proporcionarle.

Con una última estocada y un gruñido se dejó ir, reclamándola desde el interior como había hecho tantas y tantas veces a lo largo de todos los años que llevaban juntos.

«Mía…».

* * *

Sarada se revolvió entre las sábanas, murmurando algo ininteligible ante la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, preocupada por varias cosas―el plan de Chōchō, el ánimo de su padre, el estúpido de Boruto, su madre…

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante ese último pensamiento. ¡Su madre! Saltó en la cama y rebuscó bajo la almohada hasta hacerse con su teléfono móvil. Lo encendió y esperó a que arrancara para meter el código pin y así encenderlo. Aguardó pacientemente hasta que aparecieron las cinco rayitas de cobertura al completo y luego puso los datos, sabedora de que su padre no tenía wifi en casa.

Sasuke odiaba casi todo lo moderno tanto como odiaba al resto de seres humanos que no entraban en su categoría de "personas fastidiosas, aunque tolerables". Las únicas excepciones a esa regla eran los aparatos de cocina. Por alguna extraña razón, a su padre le gustaba cocinar. De pequeña Sarada pensaba que es que no le había quedado más remedio que aprender, una vez que su madre lo dejó y tuvo que empezar a hacer todo en casa él solo. Pero más adelante descubrió que su padre tenía una secreta pasión por la cocina, pasión que tan solo conocían unos pocos privilegiados entre los que se contaban, aparte de ella misma, su tío Naruto, la tía Hinata y el tío Shikamaru. El primero y el último habían tenido que jurar en su día guardarle el secreto al Uchiha, mientras que la segunda solía pasarse de vez en cuando para pasar una tarde de cocina cuando ambos tenían tiempo libre.

Aquellos ratos Sarada los había llegado a apreciar como un tesoro, porque le permitían pasar tiempo con su padre y disfrutar de sus―muy―raras sonrisas, así como de ser la única persona que conocía las recetas secretas de esos dos aspirantes a chef. Había sido la catadora oficial de la gran mayoría de las mismas.

Sacudió la cabeza para no perderse en los recuerdos, no queriendo ahondar en que algunas de esas tardes se volvían infinitamente más divertidas cuando Boruto y Himawari―la hija pequeña de los tíos Naruto y Hinata y por ende hermana de Boruto―acompañaban a Hinata en sus visitas.

Entró en la aplicación de mensajería y vio que, aparte de saludos en el grupo que compartía con sus amigos, algún recordatorio de su grupo de estudio del instituto, un correo electrónico de su tutor recordándole que tenían una reunión a la vuelta de vacaciones para hablar sobre las opciones para su futuro y varias notificaciones de sus redes sociales no tenía… nada. Ni una exclamación, ni un signo de interrogación procedente de su madre.

Absolutamente nada.

Traviesas lágrimas le anegaron los ojos y tuvo que parpadear, impidiendo así que se derramaran impunemente por su rostro. Se las limpió con furia, diciéndose que estaba siendo una estúpida. ¡Claro que su madre no iba a contestarle! ¡Estaba ocupada! ¡Salvando vidas! ¡Su trabajo era mucho más importante que estar pendiente de una adolescente cuasi adulta que era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma!

Pero, a pesar de todo, mientras se levantaba de la cama para asearse y vestirse, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Para cuando bajó al piso de abajo, de la cocina estilo americano salía un olor a tostadas, a zumo de naranja recién exprimido y a café recién hecho. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras e inspiró hondo, dejando que el olor del desayuno penetrara en sus fosas nasales y la relajara, mejorando su humor considerablemente, también.

Entró en la cocina y se sentó a una de las banquetas que había al lado de la isla, sonriendo en cuanto su padre se giró, depositando dos tazas de café en la misma.

―Buenos días. ―Sasuke cabeceó, girándose para coger el azúcar y la jarra con el zumo. Se volvió una vez más, ahora para hacerse con dos vasos limpios de la alacena que había sobre el fregadero. El plato lleno de tostadas y el bote de mermelada casera ya estaba sobre la mesa―. ¿Has sabido algo de mamá?―preguntó Sarada, como al descuido, cogiendo una tostada y un cuchillo. Hundió el cuchillo en la espesa mermelada y la untó con tranquilidad, como si la pregunta que acababa de hacer no fuese relevante.

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha mayor la taladraron durante varios segundos que a la joven adolescente se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, Sasuke desvió la vista y empezó a mordisquear su desayuno: una tostada untada con tomate natural y un poco de aceite de oliva. Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un espasmo de placer pasar brevemente por el rostro de su progenitor.

―No―contestó al fin Sasuke―. Aún no sé nada de tu madre. La he llamado al móvil.

―No te ha contestado―dijo Sarada.

―No. Le he dejado un mensaje. ―Interiormente, Sarada sintió el alivio recorrerla, y la gratitud.

Su padre podría haber llamado al hospital para contactar con ella. Habrían podido localizarla en cuestión de minutos, pero no lo había hecho. Lo que quería decir que consideraba su deber de avisar a su madre cumplido, y eso le daba más tiempo para estar en Konoha.

Terminaron el desayuno y luego fregaron y limpiaron, en un completo silencio que, lejos de resultarles incómodo, les agradaba a los dos. Ambos eran personas de pocas palabras, si bien Sarada no era tan hermética como el hombre que se encontraba a su vera.

―¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?―preguntó Sarada, mientras secaba un plato y lo colocaba en su lugar, en un armarito encima de la encimera.

―Por la tarde tengo que ir a la comisaría. He de rellenar unos papeles para mandarlos a la policía federal. ―Sarada asintió, comprensiva―. ¿Y tú?―preguntó a su vez Sasuke, tras varios minutos más de estar en silencio.

―Tengo deberes. No he hecho nada estos últimos días en casa de los abuelos, ni tampoco el primer día de las vacaciones, en casa de mamá, así que… supongo que adelantará algunas cosas. ―Se encogió de hombros al decir lo último.

Sasuke asintió.

―Bien. Los estudios son importantes. ―Sarada asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Terminaron de limpiar y luego cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá con un libro y la televisión de fondo y Sarada fue a por sus libros y sus apuntes, acomodándose en la mesa del salón comedor. Pasaron así la mañana, cada uno más sumido en sus pensamientos que concentrado en lo que tenían entre manos.

Hicieron juntos la comida: macarrones al horno gratinados con beicon y queso y, de postre, natillas de chocolate. Sarada saboreó el dulce con gran deleite, sabiendo que, seguramente, su padre lo había hecho en algún momento para ella, guardándolo luego a buen recaudo en la nevera. Sasuke Uchiha no era para nada de golosinas ni de sabores empalagosos.

Estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Padre e hija se miraron, extrañados.

―¿Esperas a alguien?―preguntó Sasuke. Sarada negó con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro, el hombre adulto fue a abrir la puerta. Alzó una ceja cuando, al otro lado, una radiante Chōchō Akimichi, pertrechada como si fuera a ir a la tercera guerra mundial, lo saludó.

―¡Hola, tío Sasuke! ¡Qué guapo estás hoy! ¿Está Sarada? Los señores Haruno me dijeron que se había venido aquí contigo anoche. ―Sasuke se hizo a un lado, diciéndole silenciosamente con ese gesto que podía pasar―. ¡Gracias!

―¡Chōchō! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Habíamos quedado?―La Akimichi sonrió, yendo hacia su amiga y soltando los bártulos que cargaba en mitad del salón. Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando una de las bolsas hizo un ruido ensordecedor al chocar contra el suelo. Su pobre parqué…

―¡No, para nada! Pero pensé que sería mejor el factor sorpresa. Si te lo llego a decir, eres capaz de darme la patada. ―Se acercó a su mejor amiga y le habló al oído, cogiéndola del brazo―. Tenemos un plan, ¿recuerdas?―Sarada se sonrojó, siendo consciente por el rabillo del ojo que su padre las observaba, con curiosidad y algo de preocupación en sus ojos negros.

―¿Ahora? ¿Hoy?

―¡Tío Sasuke! ¿Te importa que Sarada y yo tengamos una tarde de chicas? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ya sabes… ―Sasuke desvió la vista y suspiró.

―No, claro que no. Sarada, yo me voy a ir ya. Pásalo bien con tu… amiga. ―Sarada abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar, ante la sonrisa alegre y despreocupada que le dirigió Chōchō.

―¡Bien! Tenemos toda la tarde para ponerte guapa e irresistible para tú-ya-sabes-quién.

―¿El mayor idiota del mundo?―Chōchō amplió su sonrisa.

―No dirías lo mismo si vieras todo lo que tiene que ofrecer bajo ese cuerpazo. ―Sarada puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya lo he visto. Muchas veces. En el pasado. Nos hemos bañado en el río juntos, hemos ido a la playa, ya sabes… esas cosas que hacen los padres con otros padres para que los niños estén entretenidos. ―Chōchō soltó una risita.

―No últimamente, créeme. Anda, ten, ayúdame con esto. ―Suspirando, Sarada tomó una de las bolsas y guio a su amiga escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio que utilizaba cuando a la casa de su padre.

Le gustaba esa habitación porque su progenitor la había dejado decorarla a su gusto. El cuarto era una mezcla ecléctica de estilos y de colores, ya que Sarada iba cambiando cosas aquí y allá a medida que crecía, ajustándose así a la madurez de cada época de su vida.

―No entiendo qué le veis tú y las demás chicas. ―Chōchō resopló.

―Mira quién fue a hablar. La que está enamorada hasta la médula. ―Sarada desvió la vista, roja como un tomate.

Chōchō suspiró y se acercó a su amiga, tomándola de los hombros y apretándoselos en un intento por reconfortarla y darle ánimos.

―Venga, no hablemos de cosas tristes. Hablemos de lo guapa que te voy a dejar y lo mucho que va a abrir la boca Boruto cuando te vea con tu nueva imagen. ¡Se quedará de piedra!

Sarada quiso compartir el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga. De verdad que sí.

Pero sabía que su maltrecho corazón adolescente no aguantaría ni una sola decepción más.

«La última vez», se prometió. «Esta será la última vez».

Y luego podría olvidarse para siempre de Boruto Uzumaki y de las estúpidas mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que él le sonreía.

**Fin Entre planes**

* * *

**Vale, sé que no avanzamos gran cosa estos dos últimos capítulos, pero, como suele pasar en una historia, cada punto y cada coma suele ser necesario. Creedme, hay muchas cosas aún por explicar y las emociones y los sentimientos por los que pasa Sarada son relevantes para todo lo que ocurra, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella es la protagonista xD.**

**Ah, y no os preocupéis por Boruto, que pronto tendrá sus momentos, también xD.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, mariposa... ¿Me dejáis un review? Venga, porfa. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Lila **y a **ale**! ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros preciosos comentarios! ¡Los aprecio un montón! ¡Gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	7. ¡En marcha!

**¡YAHOI! ¡Dios mío de mi vida, QUÉ LATA ME HA DADO ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**El caso es que necesitaba relatar cierta escena y no sabía muy bien cómo plasmarla. Al final creo que he caído un poco en el típico cliché (ya sabéis por qué lo digo...) pero en fin, espero que me haya quedado bien y que no sea muy aburrido xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto y Ukyô Kodachi.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**6**

**¡En marcha!**

* * *

Sarada sintió que la nariz le picaba. Mucho. Con esas picazones intensas que prácticamente te obligaba a llevarte una uña para rascarte con ganas a ver si así se te pasaba la molestia.

Hizo amago de levantar la mano para aliviar aquel molesto picor, pero, para su desgracia, su mejor amiga se percató de sus intenciones y le palmeó la mano, devolviéndola a su lugar sobre el cojín que hacía ahora de mesa improvisada.

―¡Quieta parada!―Sarada gimió, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Chōchō terminase de pintarle―o maquillarle, como la Akimichi decía―la cara.

―¡Me pica!―se quejó ella, en un tono totalmente infantil muy poco frecuente en ella. Chōchō acabó de aplicarle la sombra de ojos y suspiró, dejando la cajita a un lado sobre el suelo.

―Aguántate. ¿No has escuchado nunca decir que para presumir hay que sufrir?―Sarada gimió.

Sí, lo había escuchado, habitualmente, de sus compañeras de instituto en la ciudad, cuando alguna de las chicas se quejaban de que los zapatos nuevos de tacón le hacían daño o de que el nuevo rímel que habían comprado les daba alergia.

Pero para ella todo eso era nuevo. Sarada nunca se había preocupado especialmente por su apariencia, ni siquiera cuando era más consciente de que Boruto le gustaba y de que este andaba rondando por allí cerca.

Era una chica, sí, pero no era tan tonta como para ponerse ropa o zapatos que iban a molestarla o a hacerle daño. Su madre siempre andaba diciendo que no había nada de malo en querer arreglarse para sentirse guapa, aunque fuese solo para una misma, pero Sarada tenía pocos atributos femeninos de los que presumir.

Era bajita, delgaducha, apenas tenía pecho, sus piernas parecían palos de escoba, su pelo lacio y negro era de lo más común y por lo fino, imposible de domar para peinarlo de otra forma que no fuese suelto y liso. Sus gafas le restaban atractivo a su afilado rostro y, aunque hubiese estado dispuesta a usar lentillas, sus ojos negros tampoco eran nada del otro mundo. Su piel blanca, además, hacía que estuviese pálida todo el año. Ni siquiera podía broncearse en verano para obtener algo de color porque enseguida se quemaba. Incluso en invierno, cuando nevaba mucho, debía ponerse crema protectora, por si las moscas.

―¡Ay, déjalo ya!―exclamó Chōchō, cogiendo sus manos para soplarle a sus uñas, para que el esmalte color rosa que le había puesto se secase cuanto antes.

Además del maquillaje y el esmalte de uñas en manos y pies, Chōchō la había obligado a vestirse con un conjunto de ropa que ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiese puesto: unos pantalones blancos salpicados de purpurina a todo lo largo de las perneras, que hacían que sus piernas y su trasero parecieron más rellenos de lo que eran en realidad. Unas botas aptas para andar por la nieve, pero salpicadas de color rosa aquí y allá, como si alguien las hubiese pintado con spray para grafitis, consiguiendo un efecto moderno y muy chic.

Cuando Sarada hizo notar que era una tontería que le pintara las uñas de los pies si total no se le iban a ver con las botas Chōchō se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a decir que una chica nunca sabía cuándo un chico querría verle los dedos de los pies. La insinuación sexual implícita hizo a Sarada sonrojarse y mantener la boca cerrada durante un buen rato, permitiendo a la otra adolescente seguir "embelleciéndola".

Como parte de arriba se había puesto una camiseta de manga larga y color rosa claro, hecha de un material suave que se parecía a la franela. Bajo la misma llevaba una camiseta térmica, para preservar el calor y no congelarse. Estaban a principios de la primavera, sí, pero aún hacía un frío de los mil demonios, con los termómetros todavía marcando temperaturas bajo cero.

Suspiró mientras volvía a sentir los hábiles dedos de su mejor amiga pululando por su rostro, dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje―el cual aún no había visto―y a su peinado―que tampoco sabía cuál era ni cómo le había quedado―; suspiró por enésima vez en la tarde.

―Ya, ya termino… Hay que ver… ―Chōchō cerró el rímel y lo guardó en uno de los numerosos neceseres que había llevado a la casa del padre de Sarada―. ¡Listo! Venga, ¡abre los ojos!―Sarada obedeció. Esperó a que Chōchō le acercara un espejo de mano para poder admirar su nuevo _look_.

Sus labios pintados y sus ojos maquillados se abrieron ligeramente por la impresión; la imagen que la recibió en el espejo era diferente a su apariencia usual. El rostro que tenía frente a sí parecía el de una chica totalmente distinta a ella. Era el de una chica divertida, atrevida, coqueta. Todo lo que Sarada Uchiha no era. Desde luego, Chōchō había obrado magia, transformándola totalmente en una chica que podría atraer fácilmente a los chicos. Una sonrisa, un aleteo de pestañas y estaba segura de que esa fémina que le devolvía la mirada tendría a todos los seres masculinos a sus pies.

Suspiró y bajó el espejo, dejándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo, a su lado. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante de ella, Chōchō sonreía de oreja a oreja, orgullosa y entusiasmada con lo que había logrado en la apariencia de su mejor amiga.

Tragó saliva, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras decepcionarían amargamente a Chōchō, pero realmente no se sentía a gusto teniendo que salir a la calle maquillada como si estuviera dispuesta a conquistar a cualquier chico. No era su estilo para nada.

Pero para nada.

―Chōchō… ―empezó, doliéndole ya en el alma romper las ilusiones de la Akimichi.

―¡Ah-ah! ¡No, no quiero escucharlo! Estás preciosa, arrebatadora, sexy… ―Sarada se ruborizó―, ¡y no pienso permitir que tus estúpidos miedos e inseguridades arruinen mi magnífico trabajo!―Sarada frunció el ceño y lo intentó otra vez, abriendo la boca para hablar―. ¡Que no! ¡He dicho que no quiero escuchar tus excusas!

―Pero…

―No.

―Chōchō…

―No.

―Escú-

―No.

―No puedo…

―Sí puedes. ―Chōchō gruñó y se frotó la cara―. A ver, ¿Qué no habíamos ideado un plan para hacer que el idiota de Boruto tomase de una puñetera vez la iniciativa de invitarte a salir o, al menos, besarte?―La última sugerencia hizo a Sarada abrir sus ojos negros como platos.

―¡¿Besar?! ¡¿Quién ha hablado de besar?!―Chōchō la miró como si fuese tonta o le faltase un hervor.

―¿Cómo que quién? ¿Para qué te crees que te he puesto así de guapa? ¿Para el aire?―ironizó la adolescente de ojos ambarinos.

―¡No, definitivamente no!―Sarada se levantó y tiró del cuello redondeado de su camiseta, sin duda buscando quitársela.

―¡Quieta parada, fiera!―La detuvo Chōchō, levantándose y cogiéndole las manos. Sintió el sudor perlando la piel blanca de Sarada y el pánico creciente que se entreveía en su mirada oscura―. A ver, Sarada, respira. Eso es, tranquila. ―Cuando percibió que Sarada se relajaba, le apretó las manos, para llamar su atención―. Venga, sentémonos, eso es… ―Se sentaron en el borde de la cama de la Uchiha, todavía con las manos de Chōchō sobre las de Sarada―. ¿Por qué te has puesto así? ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo, Sarada?―Sarada se tensó y clavó una fría mirada en su mejor amiga.

―¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿Quién ha hablado de miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo!―Chōchō reprimió la risa que quiso escapar de sus labios.

―¿Segura?―Sarada cabeceó, más bruscamente quizá de lo que pretendía. Chōchō suspiró, pero, sabiendo que si iba por ese camino no obtendría ninguna respuesta, decidió cambiar de táctica―. Entonces… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?―preguntó, adoptando un tono suave de genuina preocupación.

Sarada bajó la vista un segundo y, cuando la volvió a levantar, sus pálidas mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas.

―Es que… yo no sé nada. ―Chōchō alzó una ceja, interrogante.

―¿De qué?―preguntó, al ver que, tras varios segundos de silencio, Sarada era renuente a dar más información.

Sarada inspiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza, lentamente, buscando calmarse. Chōchō era su mejor amiga, ella no la juzgaría, ni se reiría, ni se burlaría de ella por no tener experiencia, como hacían algunas de sus compañeras de su actual instituto.

―De eso… de… de los besos―dijo al fin. Chōchō ladeó la cabeza, con confusión, hasta que al fin comprendió lo que su amiga trataba de decirle.

―Oh… ¡Ooooooooh! ¿Quieres decir que tú… tú nunca has… besado a un chico?―Sarada asintió, muerta de vergüenza―. ¿Ni siquiera un roce? ¿Ni un mísero pico?―Sarada negó varias veces con la cabeza―. Oh. Eso… va a ser un poco complicado, entonces―murmuró, más para sí que para Sarada.

―¿Qué?

―No, no, nada. Solo que el plan va a tener que sufrir una ligera modificación. ―Sarada frunció el ceño, ahora mostrando ella confusión.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres?―Chōchō suspiró.

―Es que… había pensado que… fueras tú la que lo besaras a él. ―Sarada sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al tiempo que sentía el calor acudir a su rostro.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre?! Y-yo… yo no puedo… no sé…

―¡Cálmate, mujer! ¡Que no es para tanto!―Esperó a que Sarada se tranquilizase y luego siguió hablando―. Escucha―le cogió los brazos, teniendo extremo cuidado de no hacerle daño ni dejarle ninguna marca, dado que su fuerza era considerablemente superior a la de su amiga―, Boruto jamás se atreverá a acercarse a ti de esa manera, no de forma voluntaria, al menos. ―Sarada sintió que una piedra le caía en el estómago al escuchar la cruda verdad de labios de Chōchō.

―Ya, no soy su tipo. Lo sé. ―Chōchō retuvo la carcajada que estaba a punto de escapársele. Ay, si Sarada tan solo supiera…

―No, al contrario, tú eres _justamente_ su tipo. ―Sarada resopló.

―Por favor, no me mientas, Chōchō. Sé perfectamente que no soy su tipo.

―Y… según tú… ¿cuál es el tipo de Boruto?―Sarada se puso seria de repente.

―Altas, delgadas pero curvilíneas, voluptuosas. Coquetas, atrevidas… En fin, todo lo que yo no soy… ―Chōchō tuvo que hacer ahora verdaderos esfuerzos para no romper a reír.

―Bueno, los hombres no siempre saben lo que les conviene. Especialmente los nuestros.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Bueno… todo el mundo conoce la turbulenta historia de tus padres, de los padres de Boruto o de los tíos Shikamaru y Temari o de la tía Ino y el tío Sai. ―Sarada no tenía respuesta, dado que aquello era verdad. Si tan solo la mitad de lo que les habían contado era verdad, entonces los adultos de Konoha habían vivido ya dos vidas enteras, de tantos enredos y malentendidos en los que se habían visto envueltos en su juventud―. Así que… tendrás que ser tú la que se lance… o la que lo tiente, ya que lanzarte no creo que quieras… ―Sarada tragó saliva.

―¿Que lo tiente?―dijo Sarada, incrédula―. ¡No, ni de coña! ¡No puedo! ¡No sé cómo…

―Tranquila, tranquila―dijo Chōchō―. Tú no vas a tener que hacer nada.

―¿Nada?

―Nada. Bueno, no exactamente… tendrás que pasearte por el pueblo, tal vez dejar que uno o dos chicos guapos te hablen o te cojan de la mano, tal vez incluso un par de caricias inocentes…

―¡¿Qué?!

―Oh, no te preocupes, no tiene que ser nada serio. Tan solo lo justo y necesario para que Boruto te vea y se muera de celos… entonces la naturaleza hará el resto.

―Chōchō… no creo que sea buena idea.

―Que sí, mujer, ya verás como sí. Boruto no será capaz de resistirse a esto. ―La obligó a ponerse en piel y la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, sonriente―. Créeme cuando te digo que le gustas, solo que…

―¿Solo que qué?―saltó Sarada, desconfiada. Chōchō suspiró.

No podía contarle nada a Sarada, nada de lo que eran ellos ni de su herencia, ni del por qué Boruto se había comportado con ella en los últimos años como si le repugnara o la menor de los Uchiha tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

―Solo que… es un cabezota. ―Sarada parpadeó; durante un segundo, había creído que Chōchō le iba a decir algo más… importante―. Ya sabes, los chicos a esta edad suelen tener una idea preconcebida de cómo tiene que ser su mujer ideal, y les cabrea muchísimo que la que les llama la atención no casa con esa imagen idealizada que ellos se han hecho en su mente. ―Sarada creyó que Chōchō le estaba contando el argumento de alguna película de esas malas para adolescentes cabeza huecas, si no fuera por la gravedad que mostraba en su bronceado rostro.

―Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, para ver qué le parece a la gente tu nuevo estilo?―Sarada sintió que se ruborizaba.

―Yo… esto… ¿a-ahora?

―¡Pues claro! Hay que hacer pruebas antes de ir a por el resultado final. Ensayo y error, Sarada, ensayo y error. ―Tragando saliva, Sarada vio cómo Chōchō guardaba los botes de potingues restantes en sus respectivos estuches y se ponía en pie, quedándosela mirando, instándola a levantarse también.

Resignada, Sarada se puso en pie y siguió a Chōchō escaleras abajo, con los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha y los pies pesándole como plomo, y no era precisamente por las recias y pesadas botas que la resguardaban del frío del exterior.

Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Sarada cogió del armario de la entrada un abrigo, gorro, bufanda y guantes, mientras Chōchō recogía y se colocaba asimismo las mismas piezas de abrigo en torno a su cabeza, cuello y manos.

―Muy bien. ¿Estamos listas?

―No―gruñó Sarada.

La réplica de Chōchō fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada. Sarada volvió a gruñir. La Akimichi se dio la vuelta y, alargando la mano, abrió la puerta, saliendo así al gélido aire exterior.

Fuera, las calles de Konoha permanecían silenciosas. Había unas pocas personas deambulando por las aceras, con bolsas o a pasos apresurados, para llegar a casa antes de que las temperaturas bajasen todavía más. Sarada salió tras Chōchō y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tarde se dio cuenta de que no se había acordado de dejarle una nota a su padre, para que no se preocupase por si llegaba antes que ella a casa y no la encontraba. Cuando le anunció a su acompañante de que iba a volver dentro para garabatear un aviso a su progenitor, Chōchō se lo impidió; le cogió la mano e hizo un gesto con la otra, como si eso no fuese importante.

―No te preocupes, estoy segura de que el tío Sasuke sabrá, o intuirá, que estarás conmigo, segura y a salvo de los lobos malos. ―Sarada frunció el ceño. Chōchō estaba apretando los labios, como si estuviese reprimiendo una risa, como si acabase de hacer una broma que ella era incapaz de comprender.

Aquello la irritó. Era consciente de que su padre, sus abuelos―y ahora Chōchō y Mitsuki el otro día―le ocultaban algo. Ya lo había intuido cuando Boruto apareció de la nada, para rescatarla de aquellos dos idiotas en la carretera, medio desnudo y descalzo, sin nada de ropa de abrigo encima.

No negaba que seguramente su amigo de la infancia se encontraba retozando con alguna pobre ingenua en una de las cabañas que había desperdigadas por el bosque―apostaba su excelente expediente académico a que se trataba de Sumire, esa chica que había coincidido en clase con él desde el jardín de párvulos y que sentía algo por él, ella misma se lo había hecho saber el verano anterior sin ningún tipo de vergüenza―, pero eso no explicaba que no le hubiese dado tiempo a calzarse, por lo menos, y a ponerse un abrigo o algo, para no morir congelado de frío.

Se zafó de la mano de Chōchō con más brusquedad de la que pretendía y echó a andar delante de ella. Chōchō pestañeó una vez y luego dejó salir un suspiro. Corrió hasta ponerse a su altura y enganchó su brazo con el de la morena, sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

―¡Vamos a la cafetería de mamá!

―¿A la de la tía Karui? ¿Por qué?―Chōchō la miró como si hubiese hecho la más estúpida de las preguntas en medio de una clase de lo más fácil.

―¡Por qué va a ser! Allí es donde se congrega el mayor número de gente mientras aún hace frío. O, bueno, en el vestíbulo del hotel. Pero casi es temporada alta, así que dudo mucho que a la tía Temari le haga gracia vernos sentadas en uno de sus sofás. Ya sabes cómo se pone… ―Sonrió, apretándole el brazo, para intentar infundirle, quizá, algo de ánimos y de valor―. Vamos, me apetece un café bien calentito y un montón de pastelitos de esos que hace mamá y que están de rechupete. ―Sarada sonrió.

―Si papá y la tía Hinata te oyen se ofenderían―dijo Sarada, olvidando momentáneamente su molestia por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Chōchō se carcajeó.

―Mamá cocina mejor que ellos, te lo aseguro.

―No sé… El ramen que hace la tía Hinata está de muerte. Y las hamburguesas ya ni te cuento. ―Chōchō bufó.

―Eso solo porque son las comidas favoritas de su marido y de su hijo, respectivamente. Es lógico que sea lo que mejor le salga…

―Pero a la tía Karui se le da bien cualquier comida, ¿verdad?―Chōchō hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

―Por supuesto. No tiene punto de comparación.

―Y el tío Chōji es un maestro de los dulces.

―Oh, eso ni lo dudes. Papá es el Dios de los pasteles. Mmmm… tanto hablar de comida ya me está entrando hambre. ―Sarada rio al oír el sonido de protesta que hacía el estómago de su mejor amiga.

―Pues vayamos, pues. ―Ambas chicas siguieron caminando, charlando ahora relajadamente, entre risas y pellizcos cariñosos.

Llegaron al café restaurante de los padres de Chōchō y entraron, sacudiéndose los copos de nieve que se les habían quedado prendidos en el flequillo y en la lana de sus gorros.

―¡Chōchō!―La aludida se giró, ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¡Mamá!―Con una cálida sonrisa, Sarada vio cómo su mejor amiga abrazaba el esbelto cuerpo de una alta mujer pelirroja enfundada en unos sencillos y prácticos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga; la cubría un mandil atado en su espalda, lo que indicaba que Karui Akimichi acababa de salir de la cocina, seguramente para recibirlas. Las habría visto entrar desde el hueco que dividía esa estancia del local del espacio tras la barra, por dónde los camareros colaban los pedidos de los clientes.

―¡Sarada, cariño, pero mírate! ¡Estás preciosa!―Sarada se ruborizó ante el cumplido, dejándose abrazar por la señora Akimichi.

―Hola, tía Karui.

―Apenas me enteré hoy por la mañana de que andabas por aquí… ¿Está todo bien por casa?―preguntó, con cautela. Sarada suspiró, separándose de la madre de su mejor amiga y mirándola directamente a los ojos, no queriendo que dudara de su respuesta por nada del mundo.

―Sí. ―Karui Akimichi la estudió durante unos breves momentos y luego asintió, como si se hubiese tragado su mentirijilla.

No es que las cosas estuviesen mal pero tampoco estaban del todo… bien. Harían falta unos días para poner todo en orden, pero esperaba no tardar mucho. En cuanto su propia madre se percatase de su ausencia y llamase a su padre, histérica perdida y chillando como una loca, lo peor habría pasado y Sarada podría intentar razonar con ella.

Tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Ya había tratado antes con el complicado y explosivo carácter de su progenitora. No le tenía miedo.

Bueno, no mucho, al menos.

―¿Habéis venido a merendar algo, no es así? Venid por aquí, chicas. Tengo libre la mejor mesa de toda la cafetería. ―Sarada y Chōchō se miraron y se sonrieron, mientras seguían los andares enérgicos de la Akimichi mayor. Las guio hasta una mesa redonda, agradablemente recogida en un rinconcito y además justo al lado de la ventana, por lo que tenían un montón de luz natural. Sarada tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, hasta que se acostumbró a la claridad y a los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en la blanca nieve que cubría el suelo del exterior―. ¿Sabéis ya o queréis un tiempo para decidiros?

―¡Tráenos un surtido de todo, mamá!―Karui le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hija. Chōchō rio nerviosamente y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Karui suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Su hija era como era, igualita a su padre. De tal palo, tal astilla decían, ¿no? Y en el caso de su manada, eso era más cierto que ninguna otra cosa.

―¿Sarada?―Se giró a mirar a una de sus sobrinas―posiblemente su favorita, dado que era la mejor amiga de la atolondrada de su primogénita y la única que conseguía meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza de Chōchō―, quien estudiaba concienzudamente la carta que había sobre la mesa.

―Me gustaría… un capuchino, por favor, si no es molestia… ―Karui sonrió.

―Esto es una cafetería, cielo. A eso nos dedicamos. De comer… ―Chōchō interrumpió su pasatiempo de mirar por la ventana como si el paisaje fuese lo más interesante del mundo y dirigió sus ojos suplicantes a su madre. Karui se puso las manos en las caderas y suspiró―. Está bien, está bien, os traeré un poco de todo… Anda que… Estos Akimichi acabarán por arruinarme… ―masculló, dándose ya la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, dando orden a una de las camareras que trabajaban a su cargo para que la ayudase a preparar su pedido.

―¿No se da cuenta de que ella es una Akimichi también, verdad?―Sarada dejó el menú de nuevo en su sitio, tras el servilletero de la mesa, y se subió las gafas con el índice por el puente de la nariz, acomodándolas en su sitio. Sus uñas pintadas relucieron en la brillante luz del sol de la tarde que entraba por los cristales de la ventana.

―Por matrimonio―puntualizó Sarada―. Aunque lo decía en plan irónico, Chōchō. ―Su mejor amiga arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

―¡No me digas!―Sarada se sonrojó. Su manía de corregir a la gente le causaría un buen disgusto algún día, eso le decía siempre su madre, medio en broma medio en serio.

Karui regresó en ese momento acompañada de una camarera, ambas con sendas bandejas cargadas hasta los topes. Chōchō se puso muy recta y se lamió los labios, contemplando los exquisitos manjares que se desplegaban ante ella. Su madre le puso delante un descafeinado con leche grande. Chōchō la miró, decepcionada.

―¿En serio, mamá? ¿Un descafeinado?―Sarada y Karui la miraron. La primera con la frente arrugada, la segunda con una ceja alzada.

―¡Ni loca te dejo tomar cafeína a estas horas, jovencita!―Chōchō resopló.

―¡Pero si sabes perfectamente que la quemaré enseguida…

―Sí, pero hasta entonces somos los demás los que tenemos que aguantarte―gruñó su madre, dándose la vuelta para irse antes de que su hija le replicase.

Chōchō suspiró y miró decepcionada para la taza de descafeinado con leche que tenía delante.

―Será posible…―Dijo, agarrando el azúcar para echarse varias generosas cucharadas.

―Esto… Chōchō…

―¿Qué?―Sarada calló; había estado a punto de decirle a su amiga que tal cantidad de azúcar era casi equivalente a una dosis de cafeína, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí. Una Chōchō malhumorada no sería nada buena compañía.

Probaron sus respectivas bebidas y echaron mano a las delicias dulces que había entre ellas. Durante unos minutos, se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquella sabrosa merienda.

―Bueno, dime, ¿qué se siente con tu nueva apariencia?―Sarada pestañeó y se miró la camiseta, los vaqueros y las botas. Ni se había acordado de que iba arreglada y maquillada.

―Pues… ¿bien?―Sacudió la cabeza―. Lo cierto es que ni me había acordado hasta que lo mencionaste… ―Chōchō rio.

―Eso es bueno. Porque… ¿a que no sabes qué?―Sarada se inclinó sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no tirar nada al suelo de lo que había encima.

―¿Qué?―preguntó en un susurro.

―Que hay un par de tíos buenos que no han podido quitarte el ojo de encima desde que hemos entrado. ―Sarada parpadeó, como si hubiese entendido bien lo que su amiga le había dicho.

―¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-qué dices?!―Se puso nerviosa de repente y Chōchō sonrió, viéndola pasarse los dedos por sus sedosos mechones oscuros.

―Relájate, Sarada. Mira, están al otro lado, en una mesa de cuatro. Llevan mochilas de excursionistas. Son turistas, seguro… y no han parado de comérsete con los ojos. ―Sarada enrojeció y, tratando de disimular, miró en la dirección que Chōchō le había indicado.

Los divisó enseguida. Efectivamente, se trataba de dos chicos, bastante guapos, en realidad. Uno era rubio y el otro moreno. Uno le sonrió coqueto en cuanto la vio mientras el otro daba un sorbo a su bebida lentamente sin parar de mirarla. Sintió el rostro hervir de vergüenza y emoción a partes iguales y volvió su atención a su capuchino, con el corazón desbocado.

―¿Q-que hago? ¡Me están mirando! ¡Chōchō, ¿qué hago?!―Chōchō rio. Ay, qué adorable era su amiga…

―Tranquila, tranquila… Mira, parece que tú no vas a tener que hacer nada. Vienen hacia aquí.

―¡¿Qué?!―Chōchō volvió a reír, ahora más fuerte.

Sarada sintió que dos cuerpos se detenían junto a su mesa, pero no se atrevió a levantar los ojos de su café.

―Hola, chicas.

―Sois de por aquí, ¿verdad?―Chōchō se acodó sobre la mesa y sonrió ampliamente a los dos jóvenes. Sarada se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa, más que amabilidad, estaba plagada de sensualidad. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido su mejor amiga en una devora hombres?

―Sí, así es. Yo soy Chōchō y esta chica tímida de aquí―le dio un golpecito con el pie para llamar su atención―es Sarada.

―Sois justo lo que necesitamos.

―¿Ah, sí?―El moreno sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Chōchō. Sarada frunció el ceño al ver cómo los ojos de ese desconocido se clavaban durante un segundo, con descaro, en los pechos que el jersey de Chōchō delineaba tentadoramente.

―Sí, necesitamos desesperadamente ayuda. Así que nos venís como caídas del cielo. ―Sarada se atrevió a levantar la mirada, solo para encontrarse la mirada del rubio clavada en ella. Enrojeció y volvió a desviar la vista, tratando de distraerse dando un sorbo a su capuchino.

―Estamos intentando llegar a un lago que nos han dicho está por aquí…

―¡Oh, el lago de la cascada!

―Sí, ese es. Nos han dicho que es precioso en verano pero aún más en invierno…

―Y os han dicho bien. ¿Verdad, Sarada?―La morena levantó la vista y vio la advertencia en los ojos ámbares de Chōchō. Respiró hondo y trató de recomponerse y de componer una amable sonrisa.

―Sí. Es muy bonito. Solía ir mucho por allí de niña…

―¿Podríais indicarnos en el mapa dónde está…

―Mejor aún. ¿Por qué no os llevamos hasta allí?―Los dos chicos y Sarada la miraron con sorpresa.

―¿Qué…

―¿No os importa?

―No, claro que no. Solo estábamos pasando el rato. Tenemos una semana de vacaciones, ¿sabíais? Así que estamos libres para ser todas vuestras. ―La insinuación implícita no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los presentes.

―Vaya, creo que es nuestro día de suerte. Me llamo Sora―dijo el chico moreno, extendiendo una mano―, y este es mi amigo Hiroshi.

―Encantadas, Sora y Hiroshi.

―Hola―murmuró Sarada.

―Bueno, creo que no deberíamos demorarnos mucho o sino se nos hará de noche… ¿Tenéis un coche?

―Sí. Alquilamos uno nada más llegar.

―Oh, chicos listos. Sois de los míos. ―Chōchō se puso en pie y enganchó su brazo con Sora nada más levantarse―. Vamos, pues. ¡Mamá! ¡Voy a guiar a un par de chicos guapos al lago!―Karui se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Examinó a los dos chicos y, tras concluir que no parecían peligrosos y que su hija no tendría mayor problema en mandarlos a volar si se pasaban de la raya, se encogió de hombros y regresó a los fogones de su cafetería.

―¡No llegues muy tarde! ¡Ya sabes que tu padre se pone nervioso si no llegas a tu hora!

―Ya, ya…

―Esto… ¿vamos?―Sarada suspiró y se puso de pie. Se abrigó bien de nuevo para volver a salir al aire frío del exterior y, temblorosa, tomó la mano que le ofrecía Hiroshi. El chico sonrió brillantemente y tiró de ella para ponerla a su altura.

―Así que… ¿chicas de pueblo?

―Y vosotros sois chicos de ciudad. ―Hiroshi rio.

―_Touché_.

―¿Universitarios?―Hiroshi asintió.

―Acabamos de empezar el último semestre del año, así que decidimos hacer una excursión unos días antes de que los estudios nos chupen la energía y nos convirtamos en meros zombis sin alma. ―Sarada no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa divertida.

―Así que… ¿tan terrible es la uni? Yo empiezo el curso que viene… ―dijo, como para justificar su curiosidad.

―Peor. Los profesores son demonios que no tienen compasión de nosotros, los pobres alumnos sin poderes. Te fríen a exámenes, trabajos y lecturas, para que no tengas ni un solo segundo de respiro, como si así pudieran resarcirse de esa misma tortura que ellos sufrieron en su día. ―Sarada soltó una risita.

―Un paseo, vamos.

―Nah, nada que una buena noche de fiesta no arregle. Al menos, hasta el lunes siguiente. ―Ambos rieron ahora.

Llegaron a un coche aparcado en la esquina de la calle, un modelo perfectamente preparado para rodar por las carreteras y los senderos nevados que rodeaban Konoha.

Hiroshi y Sora rodearon el coche y abrieron una de las puertas traseras y una de las delanteras, para dejarlas entrar como caballeros. Chōchō sonrió brillantemente a Sora y se subió al asiento del copiloto en la parte delantera del vehículo. Sarada lo hizo en la trasera. Hiroshi le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta mientras ella se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Hiroshi se subió a su lado en el asiento de atrás mientras Sora se subía al asiento del conductor y ponía en marcha el motor, agarrando el volante con una mano mientras desbloqueaba el freno de mano con la otra.

El motor rugió cuando se encendió, haciendo vibrar toda la estructura del coche. Sarada sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba y fue una sensación… agradable.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso: subirse a un coche con dos completos desconocidos. Bueno, no, también estaba Chōchō y, aunque no dudaba de las habilidades atléticas de su amiga, tampoco creía que ellas dos pudiesen con los chicos si estos tenían planeado asaltarlas o hacerles algo…

Estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga y a sus dos acompañantes que se lo había pensado mejor y que no le apetecía mucho esa improvisada excursión, cuando la puerta de su lado del coche fue abierta de golpe. El movimiento fue tan brusco y tan brutal, que a poco más la puerta se sale de los goznes. Sarada escuchó perfectamente el golpetazo que esta dio contra la carrocería del coche.

Pestañeó y trató de enfocar la vista, preguntándose quién sería el bruto maleducado.

―Baja del coche. ―El gruñido hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera entera de pies a cabeza.

Conocía aquella voz. Mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Tembló cuando se vio bajo la amenazante mirada de unos irises azules como el cielo, ahora oscurecidos por alguna cruda emoción. Tragando saliva, Sarada repasó el cabello rubio alborotado, la piel dorada de unos brazos delgados pero fuertes, ahora con todos los músculos tensos; los recios dedos que agarraban los bordes del hueco abierto del coche, blancos a causa de la fuerza empleada, la mandíbula del dueño de aquellas manos estaba asimismo apretada fuertemente, como si se estuviese conteniendo, controlando sus emociones con esfuerzo.

―¿Boruto… ―balbuceó, como una niña pequeña a la que han pillado en falta.

―El que faltaba… ―bufó Chōchō, mostrando fastidio pero regocijándose por dentro, entusiasmada de que su perfecto y maravilloso plan estuviese surtiendo el efecto deseado.

Había olido a Boruto desde que habían salido de la casa del padre de Sarada, y sabía que el muy cabezota no se resistiría a perseguirlas allá adónde fueran. Había pensado que iba a explotar antes de lo que lo había hecho, pero bueno, el resultado tampoco era malo. Seguro que se había convencido de que Sarada no era esa clase de chica inconsciente que se mete en un coche para ir a dar una vuelta con un par de absolutos desconocidos, por mucho que la acompañara un cambiante que fácilmente podría mandar al hospital a dos humanos sin despeinarse siquiera.

―Baja-del-coche―repitió, recalcando cada palabra con paciencia, como si Sarada fuese sorda o corta de mente―. Ahora―añadió, flexionando los músculos de los brazos como si estuviese dispuesto a sacarla él mismo por la fuerza si ella no obedecía.

Sarada sintió como la estupefacción daba paso al enfado. ¡¿Pero qué se creía ese imbécil?! ¡Primero lo del otro día y ahora esto! ¡Ni que fuera de su propiedad o algo! ¡Iba listo, el muy idiota!

―¿Y si no me da la gana?―replicó, retadora. Vio cómo a Boruto se le ensanchaban las fosas nasales al inspirar fuerte y ruidosamente, como buscando una paciencia que no tenía.

―Baja―reiteró, ignorando totalmente su pregunta retórica. Sarada rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

―Oblígame. ―Boruto tensó el cuello, una vena comenzando a latirle bajo la piel.

―Oye, tío, te ha dicho que no quiere. ―Hiroshi le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo arrogante a la competencia.

Chōchō se apretó el estómago con ambas manos, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse. ¡Pobre, pobre ingenuo! ¿Creía que tenía alguna posibilidad contra un cambiante cabreado? Eso tenía que verlo.

―¿Es su novio?―le preguntó Sora, en un susurro, mirando inseguro para la escena que se desarrollaba en la parte trasera del coche.

Chōchō se giró a mirarlo, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

―Algo así. Llevan un tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón, ¿sabes? Ninguno se decide y es de lo más… exasperante. ―Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y suspiró. Decidió echarle un cable a su mejor amiga―. ¡Oye, Boru-idiota! ¿No ves que estábamos a puntos de irnos por ahí con un par de bombones? ¡Saca las zarpas del coche y déjanos en paz!―Boruto giró la cabeza lentamente, clavando ahora su fría mirada azulada en Chōchō.

―¿Tú la has arrastrado a… esto? Sí, claro que has sido tú. Sarada no es tan tonta'ttebasa. ―Sarada no supo si sentirse halagada o indignada por el insulto a su mejor amiga.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas. Sabes que me amas. Hala, venga, fus fus. Vete, perro malo. ―La broma no pareció divertir a Boruto, que volvió a mirar a Sarada, clavando ahora sus ojos en el brazo que le rodeaba los delgados y redondeados hombros.

No lo soportó. Subió un pie al coche para echar su peso hacia delante, agarró las caderas de Sarada y la arrancó―literalmente―del asiento trasero del coche, rasgando en cinturón de seguridad que la mantenía sujeta y unida al asiento.

Sarada chilló, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por su enfado. Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, Boruto levantó su liviano peso y se la echó al hombro.

―¡¿Pero qué haces, animal?! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!―Ignorando sus gritos y sus intentos por liberarse, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas, llevándola a ella sujeta firmemente con un brazo sobre el hombro―. ¡Boruto, te lo juro por mi vida: BÁJAME! ¡AHORA! ¡O te arrepentirás!―Algunos transeúntes se quedaron mirando curiosos la escena, unos con una ceja alzada y otros sonriendo o, directamente, riendo a carcajada limpia, sin disimular la diversión que les provocaba aquel cuadro.

Sarada siguió gritando improperios y amenazándolo, hasta que el rubio decidió detenerse y bajarla al suelo, haciendo que se le entrecortara la respiración y que a él se le escapara un bajo siseo de placer cuando su esbelto cuerpo resbaló a lo largo del suyo. Durante unos preciosos segundos, pudo sentir todas sus curvas amoldándose a su propio cuerpo, y joder que lo disfrutó.

Probablemente sería la primera y última vez que lo haría.

Dejó que ella se alejase de sus brazos, temblando y abrazándose a sí misma, las pálidas mejillas rojas de vergüenza e indignación. Él alzó una ceja, esperando que ella dijera algo.

―¿Qué? ¿No vas a darme las gracias?―Los ojos negros de la morena se levantaron hacia su rostro, incrédulos.

―¿Darte las… ¡¿Pero qué te has creído, cretino?! ¡No tenías ningún derecho!―Boruto se tensó ante sus palabras.

Sí que lo tenía, tenía todo el derecho del mundo, pensó. Pero eso Sarada no lo sabía, así que tampoco se molestó en decirlo en voz alta.

―Te ibas a ir en un coche, con dos desconocidos'dattebasa―dijo él, sintiendo la ira hirviendo nuevamente dentro de él.

No, no ira: celos; amargos, ardientes y tempestuosos celos.

Celos de que otro idiota pudiese disfrutar de lo que debería ser suyo por derecho. Celos de que otro pudiese besarla, abrazarla y tocarla del único modo en que a él le estaba vedado…

En ese momento, odiaba más que nunca a la madre de Sarada, a su tía Sakura, por condenarlos a ambos al sufrimiento. El suyo, eterno.

―¿Y? Por si no lo sabías, es algo que la gente suele hacer hoy en día.

―No tú―replicó Boruto sin pensar.

―¿Ah, no? ¡Pues estaba a punto de hacerlo! ¡Tengo derecho a pasarlo bien en mis vacaciones con quien a mí me dé la realísima gana, imbécil!―Boruto gruñó, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo bajo las gruesas capas de ropa que, esa vez sí, se había puesto encima para ir al pueblo.

―¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder tu virginidad?―Ante su pregunta tan directa, Sarada enrojeció y retrocedió, espantada.

―¿Q-qué dices? Y-yo no… y-yo no soy… ―Boruto resopló.

―Por favor, no hay más que verte―le soltó en tono burlón―. ¿Creías que pintarrajeándote la cara y adornando un poco las uñas ibas a despistar a alguien? Esos dos iban tras lo único que puedes ofrecerles. ―Sarada sintió que la ira y la congoja crecía a partes iguales en su interior, ganando la ira por el momento.

―¡¿Y a ti qué leches te importa?! ¡Es mi cuerpo y yo decido con quién compartirlo!―Boruto estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, de acorralarla contra la pared del edificio que había detrás y pegar su abultada erección a su vientre, de susurrarle que él estaría encantado de cumplir con su petición si es que realmente lo deseaba.

Pero, en cambio, controló su reacción e hizo lo único que haría que Sarada se largase derechita a casa.

Porque él haría lo que fuera por mantenerla sana y salva. Incluso de sí misma y de sus malas decisiones.

―Dime una cosa. ―Sarada se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Qué?―Boruto se acercó a ella y bajó la cabeza, hasta que sus labios rozaron una de sus orejas, haciéndola estremecerse con el calor de su aliento.

―¿Desde cuándo eres puta?―No lo pensó, ni siquiera midió su gesto.

Levantó una mano y la estampó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla del que, ahora mismo, consideraba el mayor cerdo de toda la historia.

―Eres un idiota. ―Se dio la vuelta y, aguantándose las lágrimas y la vergüenza que sentía, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, directa hacia su casa.

Mientras Boruto, con la cabeza agachada y un lado de la cara latiéndole con un dolor de los mil demonios―que nada tenía que ver con el físico del reciente golpe recibido―sentía que había hecho lo contrario de lo que debería haber hecho.

Apretó los puños y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó salir un rugido teñido de toda la rabia y el dolor que lo ahogaban.

Malditos fuesen los dioses.

Odiaba su herencia sobrenatural más que nunca en esos momentos.

Solo esperaba que algún día dejase de doler.

**Fin ¡En marcha!**

* * *

**Ay, cómo sufren los pobres... Esa bofetada me ha dolido hasta a mí.**

**Lo siento, Boruto, te prometo que no vas a sufrir... mucho. Solo un poquito xD.**

**¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno! Sé que hacía un tiempecito ya que no nos veíamos por aquí, así que... ¿quién se alegra de que haya vuelto? ¿Me dejáis un bonito review para decirme si sí o si no? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Lila**! ¡Te agradezco un montón que te tomaras unos minutos de tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario que me alegró el día! ¡De verdad: muchísimas gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	8. Frustración y lágrimas

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí vuelvo tras unas pequeñas vacaciones de escribir (que no de leer fanfics).**

**Oh, sí, tengo noticias, GRANDES NOTICIAS... para mí. Se avecinan cambios así que, por favor, para saber más, leed la nota del final de capítulo. Es importante. Muy importante.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Frustración y lágrimas**

* * *

Sasuke _lo sintió_.

Mucho antes incluso de que su hija traspasara el umbral de su casa como una tromba, corriendo escaleras arriba y encerrándose en su habitación con un sonoro portazo que hizo temblar las sólidas paredes de la vivienda.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, maldiciendo internamente su agudo sentido del olfato y del oído. Su hija, su niña, su pequeña, estaba llorando a lágrima viva en su cuarto, sollozos ahogados filtrándose por las gruesas paredes. Seguramente tenía el rostro enterrado en algún cojín o en sus piernas, intentando por todos los medios retener las lágrimas y que además él no se diese cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Estúpido, cuando él era un ser cuyos sentidos eran más agudos que los de cualquier otra criatura viviente. Suspiró nuevamente. Ser padre era lo más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en su vida.

Ahora tendría que ir a hablar con Naruto y ponerle las cosas claras a Boruto.

Una cosa era saber o intuir lo que podría haber ocurrido y otra muy distinta dejarlo pasar; por mucho que lo comprendiera, Sarada era su hija y su deber como padre era protegerla y cuidarla, hasta de su propio compañero destinado de ser necesario. El mundo moderno había alcanzado incluso a los cambiantes. Las leyes antiguas donde estaba prohibido meterse en la relación de una pareja ya no se aplicaban, ellos al menos no las aplicaban. Conocían de algunos clanes más pequeños que todavía se aferraban a las antiguas costumbres y tradiciones, pero precisamente por eso eran pequeños. Por no querer aclimatarse al mundo actual.

Mientras Sasuke se vestía y se abrochaba un grueso abrigo de invierno pensó en todo lo que había acontecido en la última década, más o menos. Había sido una montaña rusa, tanto de emociones como de acontecimientos. Cuando todo había comenzado a estar en calma nuevamente, Naruto había decidido hacer valer su derecho de nacimiento y había tomado las riendas del clan en un momento en el que nadie sabía qué iba a ser de ellos.

Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras agarraba las llaves y salía de su casa, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él. Había sido la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado, sin duda. Naruto tenía madera de líder. Sabía hacer que la gente lo escuchase y comprendiese, y todos sabían que pelearía a muerte por ellos. Gracias a él y a su buena gestión, no solo Konoha había comenzado a prosperar, sino que además muchos antiguos miembros expulsados habían regresado a sus hogares de la infancia, en cuanto se corrió la voz de que un nuevo alfa estaba al mando de la manada y de que todas las anteriores leyes quedaban invalidadas, dando paso así a una nueva era para el pueblo y para el clan.

Hinata había tenido mucho que ver en eso, reconoció Sasuke. De no ser por esa muchachita dulce, tímida, amable y extremadamente cabezona y determinada, Naruto no habría podido salir del pozo.

Y no solo Hinata. Las mujeres habían sido las verdaderas artífices del cambio, siendo el sostén para los hombres tercos que todos eran. A pesar de todo el dolor que se habían provocado unos a otros, ellas habían sabido y podido perdonar.

Perdona, que no olvidar, se recordó Sasuke con cierta amargura mientras sus botas se hundían en la nieve con cada paso que daba. Sakura ciertamente había podido estar junto a él durante un tiempo, el suficiente para casarse con él tanto al modo humano como al de su especie, el suficiente para dar una hermosa hija y criarla juntos durante los años más maravillosos de su vida.

Solo para romperles el corazón a los dos cuando decidió que aquella vida no era para ella, para una humana simplona, normal y corriente, sobre todo cuando Sarada también era enteramente humana.

Sakura había decidido por los dos sin darle siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de intentar calmar sus temores o de arreglar lo que quiera que hubiese hecho mal. Sencillamente, un buen día llegó de trabajar y se encontró a su mujer con su hija en brazos y dos maletas en la puerta, anunciándole que le habían ofrecido un puesto de cirujana general en un buen hospital de la ciudad y que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Por supuesto, se llevaba a Sarada. Crecer en un ambiente más normal y mundano sería lo mejor para ella, le había dicho, con un tono inflexible que no dejaba lugar para la negociación.

Aturdido, Sasuke solo había sido capaz de ver cómo la mujer a la que amaba se subía a un coche y arrancaba, llevándose con ella no solo a Sarada sino también su corazón y su única posibilidad de formar una familia verdadera.

Sacudió la cabeza y la irguió, dejando que el frío de marzo le despejara la mente y le enrojeciera las mejillas. Estaba tan cansado… pero tan, tan cansado de lidiar con su soledad, con el hecho de que su niña no podía ser feliz por culpa de su madre, con el hecho de que el hijo de su mejor amigo―¡su hermano!―tuviese que sufrir también por la decisión de una _única_ persona…

Sakura no era mala. Simplemente era… humana. Con miedos e inseguridades. Y diferente, también. Pero era precisamente esa diferencia lo que la hacía irresistible y encantadora a sus ojos.

Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de que las cosas iban mal…

Llegó frente a la casa de Naruto y Hinata y tomó una bocanada de aire helado que consiguió aclarar su mente y centrarla en lo que debía en ese momento. Abrió la verja que daba paso al jardín nevado y atravesó el caminito de entrada, ahora despejado del manto blanco que todavía cubría el paisaje de Konoha. Levantó la mano convertida en un puño y llamó con los nudillos.

Una suave voz femenina contestó que ahora mismo abría. Escuchó también un gemido y una protesta masculina y Sasuke rodó los ojos, imaginándose lo que estaría pasando segundos antes de que él llamase.

En serio, ¿es que no les había llegado con todos los días anteriores? ¡Ni que fueran conejos!

―Deja de violar a Hinata, Naruto. No es una coneja. ―Gritó, exteriorizando así sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus rasgos al escuchar el gritito consternado de la esposa de su mejor amigo y el bufido de fastidio de este.

Escuchó susurros de ropas, un «maldito teme, juro que esta me la pagas…» antes de que a Hinata le diera tiempo a abrir la puerta, con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza―y algo de excitación, pudo apreciar Sasuke; jodido suertudo…

―¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¡Bi-bienvenido!―exclamó Hinata, frotando las palmas con nerviosismo sobre la gruesa falda de su vestido.

Sasuke no pudo evitar apreciar las curvas de la mujer bajo las ropas. Siempre tan femenina como discreta a la hora de vestir, Hinata llevaba una camiseta de manga larga sobre la que se había puesto un vestido de invierno con medias de lana bajo el mismo. Para la gran mayoría Hinata tenía una forma demasiado simplona de vestir, con ropas grandes que ocultaban la feminidad de su cuerpo ahora maduro.

No obstante, Sasuke había podido vislumbrar, tiempo atrás, toda la feminidad y la vulnerabilidad que la mujer ocultaba, descubriendo así el motivo por el que Naruto siempre era tan celoso y apegado a su compañera.

Y nadie lo culpaba. Especialmente Sasuke, que tenía su propia compañera fuerte pero frágil al tiempo, a la que también debía vigilar y cuidar…

¡Dioses, qué introspectivo y melancólico había decidido su cerebro ponerse ese día…

―Deja de observar a mi mujer, teme, o te arranco los ojos'ttebayo―masculló Naruto entre dientes mientras hacía sutilmente a un lado a Hinata para ponerse él delante de la puerta.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la clara amenaza en los ojos azules.

―¿Quién? ¿Tú y cuántos más?―se burló. Naruto gruñó, con molestia, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él en clara advertencia. Sasuke curvó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa y Naruto, tras unos segundos, relajó la postura y también sonrío.

―Bueno, no te culpo por mirar. Mi compañera es hermosa. ―Tras él, Hinata sintió que se ruborizaba como si volviese a ser una adolescente torpe que no hacía más que meter la pata delante del chico que le gusta.

―¡Naruto-kun, deja entrar a Sasuke-kun! ¡Hace frío!―Naruto sonrió y se hizo a un lado―. Vamos, pasa. ¿Te apetece un poco de chocolate caliente? ¿Café? ¿Té?

―Café estaría bien, gracias. ―Hinata sonrió suavemente y cabeceó.

―Enseguida lo preparo. ―Hinata se dio la vuelta y, antes de adentrarse en la cocina, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y le susurró un «sé bueno» que hizo a Naruto reír y devolverle el beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo suspirar a su esposa y tal vez hacerla lamentar el hecho de que los hubiesen interrumpido.

Sonriendo, Sasuke siguió a Naruto hasta el despacho que este tenía en su casa, dónde atendía las peticiones de los habitantes de Konoha o tenía las reuniones con sus hombres de confianza.

Le ofreció a Sasuke asiento en uno de los confortables sillones y él se dejó caer en el de enfrente.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Sé que no es una visita de cortesía. ―Sasuke alzó las cejas.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que no?―Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tú _nunca_ haces visitas de cortesía. Si no fuera por Hinata o por Ino, ni siquiera te dejarías ver en las fiestas o en las reuniones. ―Sasuke gruñó. Naruto sonrió triunfalmente, como si hubiese ganado alguna batalla imaginaria. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Naruto preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono más serio―. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Es muy raro que vengas a mi casa, ya no digamos en pleno día como una persona normal… ―Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de poner los ojos en blanco.

―Idiota.

―Sasuke… ―advirtió Naruto, con impaciencia. El moreno suspiró. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo entonces Hinata apreció, con una bandeja en las manos. La depositó en la mesita que había al lado de su esposo y este le sonrió ampliamente y le cogió la mano, dándole un pequeño beso en los nudillos que hizo que sus piernas temblaran y a ella quedándoselo mirando como la boba enamorada que era.

―Gracias, Hina. ―Hinata parpadeó y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que se lo había quedado mirando como una idiota.

―S-sí, claro. ¿Quieres que lo sirva o…

―No, ya puedo-

―En realidad, creo que sería mejor que te quedaras, Hinata. Lo que tengo que decir… os incumbe a los dos. ―Ambos se lo quedaron mirando y luego intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, entre extrañados y curiosos.

―Muy bien. Trae tu culito aquí, preciosa―dijo Naruto, juguetón, palmeando sus piernas. Hinata suspiró e, ignorando a su pervertido compañero, sirvió café en tres tazas, le pasó una a Sasuke y cogió una para ella misma, acomodándose luego en el reposabrazos del sillón donde se sentaba el rubio.

Naruto podía perfectamente coger su propia taza de café. Para algo tenía dos manos bien hermosas y la mar de útiles que no solo servían para acariciarle el trasero o para colmarla de un intenso placer cuando…

Se forzó a alejar su mente de aquellos sensuales derroteros. ¡Tenían visita, por Dios! Y, a juzgar por la mirada divertida de Sasuke, su invitado sabía perfectamente lo que ella había estado pensando.

Si tan solo no hubiesen estado a punto de _intimar_ cuando el Uchiha había llegado…. ¿Diez minutos era mucho pedir…?

―Muy bien, tú dirás, Sasuke. ―La voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad. Para ocultar su vergüenza, dio un sorbo a su café, todavía caliente.

―No es fácil para mí deciros esto. Sois familia y… tú, además, eres mi alfa, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. Pero… también tengo un deber con para mi propia sangre. ―Ante sus palabras, el matrimonio frente se tensó visiblemente.

―¿Le ha pasado algo a Sarada-chan?―preguntó Hinata, ansiosa y preocupada a partes iguales. Sasuke hizo una mueca y dio un sorbo a su taza de café, tratando de buscar la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

―No exactamente… O sí, no sé… no soy bueno con estas cosas, lo sabéis. Pero es mi hija. ―Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intuyendo por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

―¿Qué ha hecho Boruto esta vez?―interrogó, con la voz grave, fría y cortante. Hinata se estremeció ante su tono y bajó la vista a su taza, hundiéndose en el líquido marrón que aguardaba a ser bebido, guardándose sus opiniones para más tarde.

Naruto era su compañero, pero también era el líder de su manada, el alfa. Su autoridad era indiscutible en los asuntos que atañían a los miembros de su extensa familia, y ella no debía cuestionarlo ni atacarlo en público. Más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas en su cuarto, hablaría con él.

―La ha hecho llorar. ―Naruto esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Hinata deslizó la mano por el brazo masculino en una caricia hasta posar su palma contra la bronceada del rubio. Naruto atrapó sus dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos, atrapándolos en un apretado agarre que era al tiempo de consuelo y de arrepentimiento. Ella le devolvió el apretón, diciéndole así que todo estaba bien. Ella sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo con Boruto y con Sarada se parecía en parte a su propia historia, y recordar no le hacía bien a Naruto. Tampoco a ella, aunque por diferentes motivos.

Trató de no hundirse en los recuerdos y se obligó a prestar atención a Sasuke. El pasado estaba bien dónde estaba. Nada se conseguía con removerlo ya que nada podía ser cambiado. Y ella, por mucho sufrimiento que hubiese padecido, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de su historia juntos. Sabía que cada obstáculo y cada lágrima los había llevado a dónde estaban ahora: juntos, felices y teniendo una preciosa familia, criando a dos niños hermosos, amables e inteligentes.

―¿Por qué ha sido?―preguntó ahora Hinata, en un tono calmado que no evidenciaba la angustia y la preocupación que sentía. Apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía la de Naruto, luchando contra el impulso de levantarse y correr para ir a buscar a su pequeño, encerrarlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo como cuando era un niño y se hacía un raspón en la rodilla en una de sus travesuras.

No era solo que Boruto no se lo permitiría, sino que ella misma sabía que su hijo debía recorrer su propio camino solo, cometer sus propios errores, aprender de ellos y levantarse de nuevo. Tal y como sus padres habían hecho años atrás.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Boruto y Sarada.

―Solo sé que mi hija está encerrada ahora mismo en su cuarto, llorando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Se había arreglado, bueno… como se arreglan las chicas de hoy en día y salió con la niña Akimichi. Al cabo de un par de horas estaba de vuelta en casa, azotando las puertas y con el diluvio universal saliendo de sus ojos. ―Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que se apresuró a sofocar con una tos.

―Los adolescentes pueden ser un poco…

―¿Melodramáticos? Sí, ya me di cuenta. Gracias por el apunte. ―Sasuke clavó la vista en su mejor amigo. Naruto estaba con los labios apretados y los nudillos blancos de la tensión, por la fuerza con la que se agarraba al reposabrazos del sillón, su taza de café olvidada sobre la bandeja.

―Naruto-kun…

―Sasuke, hice una promesa, yo solo…

―Lo sé, dobe. Yo tampoco pensaba que la pataleta le fuese a durar tanto. ―Hinata hizo una mueca. De nuevo, se guardó su opinión para compartirla más tarde con su esposo―. No he venido a venirte que rompas tu promesa. Solo he venido a advertirte: no voy a callarme más. Y Boruto también debería dejar de contenerse. Dile que, por mi parte, tiene vía libre. ―Naruto y Hinata se quedaron mirando al Uchiha con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Sasuke, tú…

―Amo a Sakura, es mi compañera y he respetado su voluntad durante los últimos cuatro años. Suficiente tiempo le he dado ya, ¿no crees?

―Sasuke…

―No, Naruto. Ya ha sido suficiente. Los hijos no deberían cometer los errores de los padres. Sarada debería saber, _tiene_ que saber. No lo digo solo por Boruto: estamos hablando de su herencia, también.

―Sasuke, Sarada es humana…

―Medio humana. Un cincuenta por ciento de sus genes me pertenecen, son míos. ―Naruto bufó ante su obvia terquedad.

―No conseguiré hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo sé.

―No, no lo harás. Ni tampoco quebrantarás tu promesa. Eso sí: Boruto pagará por haber hecho llorar a mi hija. Dile que la próxima vez que me lo encuentre, le apretaré las tuercas. ―Hinata sintió la necesidad de defender a su hijo.

―Sasuke-kun, no es más que un-

―Hinata. ―Calló y bajó la cabeza, sumisa, ante el llamado de su líder―. Bien. Como tú veas. Solo… no seas muy duro con él. ―Le apretó la mano a su mujer y ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él le devolvió el gesto y luego volvió a centrar la mirada en Sasuke.

―No, solo le haré saber que si vuelve a hacer llorar a mi pequeña le arrancaré… ya sabes… sus preciadas joyas de la corona. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Vale, hablaré con él para que sepa a qué atenerse. Probablemente no volverá hasta el anochecer. Estará por ahí, destrozando algo. ―La preocupación y la angustia volvió a filtrarse en Hinata. Boruto era su hijo, al fin y al cabo, era imposible para ella, como madre, no preocuparse por su pequeño.

―Bien. Esto era todo. Iré a hacer mi parte, entonces. Me tomaré el resto del día libre. ―Naruto asintió.

―Llamáre a Konohamaru para que cubra tu ausencia. ―Sasuke asintió y se levantó. Naruto lo imitó y ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano.

―Naruto… soy consciente de que esto traerá… dificultades. Pero debo hacerlo. Por la felicidad de Sarada. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Te mentiría si no te dijera que yo pensaba abordar el tema contigo, solo que aún no había decidido el cuándo. Sakura-chan también es mi amiga y… bueno… estar en medio no es agradable.

―No me digas―le soltó Sasuke, con ironía. Naruto se sonrojó, sin duda recordando días pasados.

Hinata sonrió y se despidió de Sasuke con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hizo a Naruto gruñir tras ella. Ah, su lobo celoso… Cómo lo amaba…

―Cuida de Sarada-chan, Sasuke-kun. Sabes que Boruto no…

―Lo sé, Hinata. Por eso ya es hora de que el río vuelva a su cauce. Es una crueldad que los compañeros verdaderos estén separados por terceras personas o por la terquedad de uno de ellos. ―Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una de sus miradas masculinas de entendimiento y asintieron, comunicándose sin palabras.

Hinata suspiró y vio a Sasuke salir de su casa y perderse en el paisaje nevado. Se adelantó para cerrar la puerta, viendo al orgulloso Uchiha avanzar con la cabeza bien alto hacia su propio hogar.

Sintió a Naruto ponerse tras ellas, sus manos masculinas deslizarse por sus caderas y su cintura hasta abrazarla por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras observaba la figura de Sasuke desaparecer al torcer por una calle lateral.

―Lo superarán, mi amor―le susurró al oído, haciendo estremecer a Hinata―. Y no tardarán tanto. Son más fuertes y más inteligentes que nosotros, que yo. Boruto…

―Naruto-kun. ―Ella se giró en su abrazo y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder clavar sus orbes perlas en los azules de él, ardiendo de necesidad y de pasión contenida―. Bésame. ―Naruto parpadeó un segundo y luego una depredadora y sensual sonrisa adornó sus rasgos, justo antes de que sus labios se estrellaran contra los femeninos, para terminar así, por fin, lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que Sasuke los interrumpiera con su inoportuna visita.

* * *

Sarada estaba acurrucada en sobre su cama, con gruesas lágrimas manchando su rostro, la colcha y los cojines que tenía bajo su cabeza. Era incapaz de tener el llanto. Lo había intentado, pero simplemente las lágrimas volvían a brotar. Se había prometido que no volvería a llorar por Boruto, por alguien que no la valoraba y que ni siquiera parecía gustar ella como persona.

No era cierto, por supuesto, pero en su tristeza era incapaz de tratar de ser racional o lógica. Era posible, probable, incluso, que su forma de hablarle hacía una hora escasa fuese producto de un exceso de celo. Los seres masculinos en general que habitaban Konoha eran extremadamente celosos con sus amigos y familiares, especialmente si estos pertenecían al sexo opuesto. Se decía que las mujeres tampoco se quedaban atrás en lo referente a cuidar de sus hombres―aunque a Sarada siempre le había sonado tremendamente arcaica esa expresión―, pero nunca había sido testigo de esto último, solo de la posesividad que todos sus amigos y los padres de sus amigos ejercían con las féminas que ellos consideraban estaban a su cargo.

Sí, su cerebro estaba tratando de regresarla al mundo de la razón, las estadísticas y las probabilidades, a la lógica pura y dura que nunca le había fallado. Pero simplemente su corazón tenía el mando en este momento.

Bueno, por desgracia era humana, y ser emocional de vez en cuando venía en el manual de instrucciones de ser una adolescente. Había leído mucho al respecto y, aunque se había jurado que ella no sería como algunas de sus compañeras de clase de la ciudad―que solo vivían por y para gustar a los chicos―ella tampoco había podido evitar enamorarse.

«Pero nunca más», se dijo. «Nunca más volveré a caer presa de este estúpido sentimiento, ¡ni de Boruto y sus estúpidamente bonitos ojos azules y de su estúpidamente radiante sonrisa que siempre la hacía sentir mejor!».

Gimió, enterrando el rostro en uno de los ya empapados cojines. Suponía que la autocompasión y las ganas de comer helado de chocolate―cuando a ella no le gustaba lo dulce en demasía―venían con lo de sentir que se es la chica más desgraciada del mundo.

Ser una adolescente apestaba. Pero era aún peor ser una adolescente enamorada con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos diminutos, pensando que nunca jamás te recuperarías.

Pero ella lo haría. Como que se llamaba Sarada Uchiha, lo haría.

Superaría su aflicción y se levantaría más resuelta y más determinada que nunca, fortalecida por la experiencia. Y nunca jamás volvería a dejarse engañar por la ilusión del amor romántico. Ya había comprobado que era un engaño. ¿Acaso no había su madre sufrido también por culpa de su padre? ¿Acaso no había siempre escuchado las historias de las madres de sus amigos de cómo les había costado en algunos casos llegar a ser felices con sus parejas?

No, ella no era así, no dejaría todos sus sueños por un chico que ni la merecía siquiera.

Pero eso sería mañana. Ahora, tenía que ir a comprobar si su padre tenía alguna tarrina de helado escondida en el congelador…

* * *

La adrenalina todavía recorría sus venas, haciendo a su sangre viajar más rápido por sus arterias y vasos sanguíneos. Se había despellejado las manos dando puñetazos a árboles y rocas, se había bañado en el río y aullado por el dolor de las heridas al contacto con el agua helada. Incluso había adoptado su forma lobuna y se había peleado con un lobo salvaje, a ver si así, con el cansancio extremo, conseguía sacarse parte del dolor y la frustración que ahora mismo lo ahogaban.

¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser _tan_ difícil?! ¡Sarada era su compañera destinada! ¡Lo había sabido desde el verano pasado, la quería con él, a su lado, que era dónde debería estar! ¡No era justo que le condenasen a repetir los errores de sus padres! ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?! ¡¿Acaso había sido un cabrón en su anterior vida que ahora los dioses le exigían algún tipo de compensación en esta?! ¡Pues no era justo, maldita sea!

―Boruto. ―La voz de su padre lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Se miró las manos, llenas de costras y sangre seca. Era de curación rápida; sonrió amargamente: ojalá el corazón sanara con igual eficacia y rapidez. Tras él, Naruto dio un suspiro al verlo apretar los puños lastimados y dirigiéndose hacia el río para volver a sumergirse en las frías aguas para lavarse los restos de su pelea anterior―. Tu madre se pondría como loca en cuánto te vea esas manos'dattebayo―dijo, imprimiendo un tono ligero de diversión a su voz a propósito.

No funcionó, porque su hijo se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras le daba la espalda para meterse en el río. Siseó cuando sus manos heridas hicieron contacto con el líquido cristalino. Estaba helada, pero al menos la picazón lo haría distraerse por unos momentos del lacerante dolor que yacía bajo su pecho.

―¿Qué quieres?―espetó el adolescente bruscamente, al sentir que su progenitor seguía ahí de pie, tras él, esperando una respuesta o reacción por su parte.

Naruto suspiró para acto seguido esbozar una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Boruto no se percató porque seguía afanado en limpiarse los restos de sangre de sus nudillos, como si esa fuese la tarea más importante de su vida.

―Bueno, te diré que Sasuke ha venido a casa hoy, a hablar con mamá y conmigo. ―Boruto sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Era de suponer. Sasuke Uchiha era de los que no perdonaban una afrenta, y sin duda llamar «puta» a su hija y hacerla llorar no entraba dentro de sus parámetros de lo aceptable. Esperó, con todo el cuerpo tenso, a que su padre le dijera cuál sería su castigo―. Estaba un poco molesto, ya sabes, porque hiciste llorar a Sarada. ―Boruto sintió la presión aumentar en su pecho. Lo había supuesto, pero escucharlo en voz alta de alguien más lo hizo, si cabe, más real―. Pero no vino a pedirnos una compensación ni nada de eso. No te preocupes. ―Boruto se giró lo suficiente para mirar al rubio mayor de soslayo, entre confuso e intrigado por su oración anterior.

―¿El tío Sasuke no ha-

―No―lo interrumpió Naruto, todavía portando esa sonrisa que confundía más a Boruto con cada minuto que pasaba―. Ha venido a decirnos que, bueno, obviamente no está contento porque hayas hecho llorara a su princesa y, sinceramente, no puedo culparlo. Yo tampoco estaría feliz si algún idiota hiciese llorar a Himawari. ―Ahí, Boruto no tenía nada que decir, porque probablemente ayudaría a su padre a cometer el asesinato, borrar las pruebas y enterrar el cadáver si alguien hacía alguna vez daño a su hermanita pequeña.

―¿Entonces?―alentó Boruto, al ver que su padre se quedaba callado durante unos segundos, como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos. Naruto suspiró una vez más.

―Boruto, Sasuke tendrá una charla contigo la próxima vez que os veáis. ―Boruto asintió. Se lo imaginaba y no pensaba huir de ello. Era lo mínimo que se merecía―. Pero también me ha dicho otra cosa, algo que… creo que te ayudará. Bueno, os ayudará a los dos, a ti y a Sarada'dattebayo. ―Boruto alzó las cejas. Salió del río y se plantó delante del adulto, chorreando agua y esperando a que continuara―. El teme me ha dicho que… tienes vía libre. ―Boruto se lo quedó mirando, como si no hubiese oído aquellas últimas palabras―. Con Sarada―aclaró Naruto, al ver que su primogénito se había quedado paralizado.

Boruto no fue capaz de reaccionar. Durante varios minutos, quedó con la mirada clavada en su padre, todavía asimilando lo último dicho por el mismo. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risita; era sumamente cómico―y placentero, para que negarlo―ver a su hijo ser el que perdiera el habla por una vez, él tan hablador y charlatán que era.

Se acercó a él tras varios minutos más de absoluto silencio. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó, consiguiendo así que sus ojos, aún cubiertos de estupor, lo miraran.

―Está pasando, cachorro―dijo el rubio mayor con suavidad, utilizando el sobrenombre cariñoso que solía usar cuando era pequeño.

Boruto tragó saliva y sintió que los ojos le escocían. Tuvo que parpadear para impedir que lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparan.

―Papá… yo…

―Lo sé. Sé que la quieres y que lamentas haber sido un capullo integral, un gilipollas con todas las letras'dattebayo. ―Boruto se estremeció y apartó la mirada de la de su padre, incapaz de admitir aquella verdad. Naruto suspiró y apartó la mano del hombro de su primogénito―. Boruto―lo llamó. El adolescente volvió al cabeza para encarar a su progenitor, abiertamente reacio a enfrentarse a su azulada mirada, de un tono azulado ligeramente más oscuro que el que él poseía―. No cometas los mismos errores que yo. Si amas a Sarada, ve a por ella: sin reservas, sin condiciones, sin permitir que los celos y la posesividad de tu naturaleza interfiera. Demuéstrale que ella será siempre lo primero. Que estás dispuesto a amarla, pero, sobre todo, a respetarla. Especialmente sus decisiones. ―Boruto tragó saliva, observando la seriedad y la intensidad que derrochaba el rostro del mayor, que ahora parecía haber envejecido varios años de golpe.

Lo entendió al instante, porque era algo que había mamado desde la cuna, desde que tuvo su primera transformación en lobo, desde que empezó a comprender que la familia y los vínculos lo eran _todo_ para los de su especie.

Ahora que podía ir a por Sarada, a por su compañera de vida destinada, no debía escatimar en esfuerzos. Tendría que ser astuto, sincero, inteligente… y paciente. Sobre todo esto último.

La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, dicen.

Y él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el dios universal de esa cualidad en particular.

Porque convencer a Sarada de que realmente la amaba le iba a llevar tiempo, además de que estaba seguro de que no iba a ser un camino de rosas.

Pero no importaba. Lo valía. Sarada lo valía.

Y por ella podía ser todo aquello de lo que siempre había renegado, convencido de que estaba condenado a la soledad durante el resto de su vida.

Pero ya no más.

Ya-no-más.

«Espérame, Sarada. Juro que nunca jamás te haré llorar».

**Fin Frustración y lágrimas**

* * *

**Pos ale, un capítulo más xD. Decidí empezar a salir de mi ausencia con un capítulo corto, para así daros algo mientras avanzo con _Perfect Differences_ e _Hijos de la yakuza _(que ya le va tocando, lo sé).**

**Y por eso os dije que os pasarais a leer esta nota porque... Damas, caballeros, niños, niñas... ¡TENGO TRABAJOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡UNO DE VERDAD! ¡CON UN HORARIO DE VERDAD! ¡EN EL QUE ME PAGAN Y TODO UN SUELDO DECENTE! ¡EN EL QUE HAGO MIS HORAS Y HASTA LUEGO LUCAS!**

**¡¿Sabéis el hito que es esto en mi historia laboral, en mi vida?! ¡¿Tenéis idea de lo que supone que POR FIN me cojan en un puesto decente, con compañeros decentes y super majos?! ¡¿Que te ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio y con los que te echas unas risas tremendas en el grupo de whatssapp?! ¡¿Con los que puedes quejarte a gusto sin que te tuerzan el gesto porque ellos están en la misma situación que tú y saben lo que hay y nadie pisa a nadie porque TODOS hacemos lo mismo y cobramos lo mismo?! ¡¿A los que puedes plantearles absolutamente todas las dudas que tengas porque te van a prestar TODA la ayuda que puedan y más?!**

**ASFGASHDASFGASHDASFGASHD.**

**¡ESTOY QUE NO QUEPO EN MÍ DE FELICIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**

**Claro que esto tiene una parte negativa; he aquí el ligero problemilla: no voy a tener tanto tiempo como antes para escribir y me duele no poder dedicar gran parte de mi tiempo libre a mi pasión, la escritura de hermosos fanfics NaruHina, pero los horarios en mi nuevo trabajo son rotativos: hay días que tengo turno de mañana, otros de tarde y otros jornada partida (cuatro horas por la mañana y cuatro por la tarde con dos horas en medio para comer).**

**Entre medias, tengo una familia... una pareja... unas necesidades vitales que cubrir como salir a pasear para airear las ideas y esas cosas que suele hacer la gente normal...**

**Ains, que me lío y me voy por las ramas xD.**

**En fin, eso, que tengo un trabajo nuevo que me va a chupar tiempo y que, como consecuencia, las actualizaciones van a ser más espaciadas.**

**Siento muchísimo si os decepciona leer esto, pero, gente, EN SERIO que necesito este trabajo. Y ya sé que no me tengo que justificar ni dar explicaciones ningunas si no quiero, pero también es cierto que sin vosotros no habría sido capaz de superar algunos baches y malos momentos que he pasado durante los últimos meses. Escribir ayuda, sí, pero saber que lo que escribes, además, gusta, eso ya es lo más de lo más.**

**Así que todo mi amor y mi agradecimiento para vosotros. Sois los mejores.**

**Os quiero.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **y a **Lila**! ¡Gracias por dejarme una bonita opinión! ¡Gracias por tomarlos la molestia de leer y comentar! ¡Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
